En Silencio
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Me llamo Katniss Everdeen y me encanta pasar desapercibida, de hecho si pudiera meterme dentro de una pared nunca saldría. Mi vida es completamente normal, soy una estudiante normal, ni saco dieces ni cuatros, normal. Tengo un grupo de amigos y un novio. Aunque una noche loca cambia mi vida para pasar a ser una estúpida enamorada de la perfección, Peeta Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hoy empiezo esta nueva historia que habéis decidido vosotras (:

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 1:**

Diez de la mañana y todavía estaba en pijama, vestida únicamente con la camiseta grande que me había regalado Gale por mi cumpleaños, una camiseta suya. Llevaba saliendo con Gale cuatro meses y sí nuestra relación no era la común, nunca lo había sido, él y yo fuimos mejores amigos antes de pasar a ser novios. Fue muy difícil para mí al principio porque Gale era solo un amigo pero cuando noté lo que sufría decidí que era hora de darle una oportunidad, aunque yo creía que no sentía lo mismo me dejé llevar.

Y fue así como llegamos a este punto, este punto en el que no sé si realmente quiero a Gale como un futuro esposo, como un hombre o realmente estoy con él por no hacerlo sufrir…

Mi mejor amiga Madge dice que yo no quiero a Gale que solo lo hago para no hacerlo sufrir, y además tiene la teoría de que Gale lo sabe pero se deja llevar….Yo no sé que pensar.

-¡Katniss Everdeen!, ¿En qué estás pensando?- Llegó Finnick sentándose a mi lado y me giré para observar como cientos de chicas me mataban con la mirada, odiaba este instante, me gustaba pasar desapercibida y por culpa del atractivo de Finnick Odair no podía.

-Mierda Finnick has hecho que todo el mundo me mire- Le susurré.

-Kat- Me miró estresado- Quítate esas manías de una vez, no pasas desapercibida aunque te lo parezca y no es culpa mía- Sonrió triunfante.

Annie, la novia de Finnick desde….Toda la vida, llegó como siempre corriendo y estresada.

-¡Hola, Kat!, Cariño- Dijo depositándole un beso en la boca a Finnick.

-¿Qué te pasa a que viene tanta prisa?

-Tengo que entregar los trabajos de audiovisuales hoy y Madge aún no ha llegado- me reí por el simple hecho de que Madge nunca llegaba a tiempo a nada- No es gracioso Katniss sin ella no puedo.

-Tranquila llegará.

Sentí como un coche aparcaba bruscamente me giré para encontrarme a Madge y a Rue saliendo corriendo del coche de su madre.

-Perdóname Annie.- Dijo ella y después nos saludó.

-No pasa nada, ahora vámonos- Annie y Madge se fueron corriendo y Finnick se fue al gimnasio me quedé sola con la pequeña Rue.

Rue era adoptada, la habían traído hacía ya dos años y todavía no se había acostumbrado. Me recordaba a la enana de mi hermana y necesitaba protegerla, Madge no la cuidaba lo suficiente.

-Buenos días pequeña- Le dije amablemente.

-Hola Katniss, ¿Y Prim?- Prim era mi hermanita y eran grandes amigas, aunque claro Prim se tenía muy creído que era la guapa y a veces no se daba cuenta pero dejaba algo de lado a Rue.

-Está en el patio de atrás, ¿Te acompaño?

-No, voy yo sola gracias- Me dijo yéndose tímidamente, como siempre.

Me quedé sentada en aquel banco esperando que llegara Gale y para poder irme para mi clase.

-Hola Kat- Me dijo Glimmer, era una animadora muy popular y muy guapa, y además mi acompañante en el laboratorio, no sabía que fuera tan amable hasta que la conocí.

-Hola Glim- Le sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Esperando a Gale.

-¡Dios!, ¿No os separáis?

-La verdad no- Sonreí y ella me acompañó.

Su hermano apareció y se dirigió a nosotros, siempre me quedaba mirándolo, no sabía bien por qué pero ese chico me parecía extremadamente guapo. Sus ojos eran azules, pero más claros que los de su hermana, su pelo era color cobrizo y se movía con el viento, caminaba lentamente y sonreía todo el rato enseñando su perfecta sonrisa, sí, era hora de volver al mundo de 'Katniss no llames la atención'.

-Hola chicas- Nos saludó y besó a su hermana en la mejilla.

-Hola- Le contesté tímidamente y evité sonrojarme todo lo que pude.

-Hermanito, ¿Vienes a por las llaves del coche?

-Si.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que quedar con Clove otro día- La maldita zorra esa que se ligaba a los más guapos siempre y de tres en tres- Hoy tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar el vestido para la boda de papá.- Su padre se había divorciado de su madre hacía tiempo y se había enamorado perdidamente de la hija de su promotor.

-Yo también tenía que ir.

-Pues vamos juntos- Glimmer me miró- ¡Oye Kat, vente conmigo necesito la ayuda de una buena persona y tú eres ideal!- Me tensé.

-Glimmer….No creo ser la persona ideal para ir de compras…

-Pero si tú vistes muy bien.

-Pero en mi estilo.

-¡Anda….!- Me miró con ojos de cachorrilla.

-De acuerdo.

-Llama a tu casa y le dices que no vas a comer, si Elizabeth te pone problemas me avisas- Miró a Peeta- Tú ven a recogernos cuando terminen las clases.

-Tú mandas.

Me fui a clases porque Gale no apareció y me senté al lado de Finnick como siempre.

-Hoy estás contenta, ¿No?

-Tengo un día normal- Le dije mientras seguía con los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-He visto tu conversación con Glimmer y Peeta.

-¿Y?- Pregunté mirándolo directamente.

-Kat….- Se ríe silenciosamente- Cuando va a ser el día que lo admitas.

-¿Qué admita el qué?- Sabía la respuesta pero así no me sonrojaría tanto.

-Que te pone Peeta Mellark.

-¿Pero qué dices?-Dije sin evitar sonrojándome- Tengo novio.

-¿Y qué? Lo tuyo con Gale va a terminar cuando él decida que ya es demasiado evidente que no lo quieres.

-Si que lo quiero.

-Sí pero no como un novio- No pude contestar porque sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Dime, ¿Tú y él ya habéis…?- Me sonrojé de inmediato. La respuesta era negativa pero yo rodé los ojos, solo había tenido relaciones sexuales una vez y había sido con primer novio a los quince….Cato Redform el que ahora se pasea con cualquiera, un gran amigo de Glimmer….

-No hemos tenido relaciones.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué vamos despacio?- Pregunté con ironía.

-No, porque no te pone nada porque lo ves como un hermano y porque te da hasta asco besarlo, tienes que ver la cara que pones.

-Es mi cara de siempre.

-No, nunca la tienes de amargada hasta que estás con él, la situación te va a sobrepasar en algún momento así que tú decides…

Tener todo el día a Madge y a Finnick con la charla no ayudaba pero tampoco los podía culpar querían cuidarnos a los dos y que no nos hiciéramos daño, aunque yo ya había hecho el suficiente aceptando la propuesta de Gale y dejándome llevar.

Salí del edificio todavía con la charla de Finnick en la cabeza y me choqué con alguien…

-Ten cuidado patosa- Me dijo Cato, sí el hombre que me había hecho mujer me trataba como una mancha en la pared.

-Gilipollas- Murmuré mientras recogía mis cosas.

Me acerqué al aparcamiento y allí estaban los dos hermanos rubios más guapos del mundo.

-Hola Kat- Me saludó Glimmer con un beso en la mejilla y Peeta levantó su mano.- Vamos de compras.- Se emocionó.

Llegamos al restaurante del centro comercial y nos sentamos en una mesa para tres, Glimmer y Peeta se sentaron en frente a mí. Pedimos de comer y charlamos de cosas estúpidas hasta que llegó uno de los peores momentos de mi vida…Glimmer se fue al baño y me dejó sola con Peeta, no sabía que hacer…

NO SONROJARSE, NO SONROJARSE…..Continuará….

…..

No es gran cosa para empezar pero bueno…. Ya me lo diréis vosotros, irá avanzando y como siempre ya sabéis que pecó de ir rápido pero no lo puedo evitar xDD.

**POR UN REVIEW OS MANDO UN AUTÓGRAFO DE FRAN PEREA QUE LO VI AYER JAJAJAJA (SÉ QUE NO ES GRAN COSA XDD)**

**BESAAAACOOOOOS GENTECIIILLAAA (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicas gracias por la aceptación de la historia, 8 reviews el primer capítulo no está nada mal. A los que me pedisteis adelantos no los voy a dar porque esta historia es la única que escribo sobre la marcha, y la que me dijo por PM si podía coger esta historia y la de Aphrodisiac para adaptar ya te dije que sí pero avísame, intenté enviártelo por PM pero no pude

A lo importante:

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 2: **

Vale lo de no sonrojarse no había funcionado, en este momento los coches frenarían en frente de mí si estuviera andando por la calle.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta Peeta, lo que ocasione que lo mire y lo que ocasiona que mi sonrojo vaya explotar- ¡Katniss estás muy roja!- Se levanta y pone una mano en mi espalda mientras susurra- Necesitas algo…- Un escalofrío sube por mi cuerpo y recorre todo mi ser, y claro, el sonrojo aumenta aún más, si es posible.

Siento que me mareo y no puedo contestarle, no sé que decirle, pero lo principal es no caer redonda en el restaurante y demostrarle que me importa, aunque claro estoy tan sonrojada….Dios Katniss tienes que ir a un puto psicólogo de una vez para curar tu obsesión por Mellark.

-Me voy a por una coca-cola- le digo y me levanto. ¿Y qué pasa? Que mi jersey verde tan bonito se agarra con la silla intento soltarlo y alzo el brazo, ¿Y qué hago? Darle un puñetazo a Peeta en toda la cara, ¡Genial Katniss, genial!

-¡Oh dios lo siento!- Le digo mientras me acuclillo a su lado.

-No pasa nada- Me dice él con su sonrisa maravillosa esa que hace que no me acuerde de nada y empiece a cantar en mi cabeza I want to break free, Katniss Katniss, vuelve a la tierra.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada- Digo levantándome sonrojada.

-Bueno te iré a buscar la coca-cola- Y se levanta y me va a por ella.

Glimmer vuelve del baño toda contenta y se empieza a partir, yo la miro extrañada y después me doy cuenta de que lo ha visto todo y lo ha hecho a propósito….

-Lo sabía- Me dice triunfante.

-¿Qué es lo que sabías?

-Que tú y mi hermano- Junta los de dos y alza las cejas.

-¿Qué? No… Pero…¿Qué?- No sé que responderle y las palabras no me salen.

-Déjame a mí- En ese momento llega Peeta con mi coca-cola se lo agradezco- Oye Peeta, ¿Vas a ir con Clove a la boda?

-No, Clove y yo no estamos juntos ya te lo dije- Dice mientras posa su mirada en mí y traga un bocado, ¿Y qué pasa? Me sonrojo….

-Pues he tenido una gran idea y Katniss me va a ayudar- Estaba tragando un bocado y casi me atraganto al oír esa frase.

-¿Qué idea?

-Voy a invitar a Cato a la boda como mi pareja y como Katniss nos está ayudando he pensado….- ¡Oh no! Sabía por donde iba esta conversación y no sabía si lo iba a soportar así que me levanté- ¿Kat?

-Voy al baño ahora mismo vuelvo- Y me voy a zancadas de allí chocando con una mesa y con todo, escucho la leve y preciosa risa de Mellark, ¡Maldito capullo tan bien formado, y tan interesante, tan guapo, tan dulce…! Para Katniss, Gale también está bien. ¡Já, ni le llega al talón a Mellark!

Volví del baño más tranquila y sin el maldito jersey verde que me había dado mucho calor.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Glimmer.

-Sí- Le dije mientras recogía mis cosas para ir a pagar.

-Oye Katniss…- Dijo Peeta mientras yo evitaba poner en contacto nuestras miradas porque el calor subiría y no podía quitarme la camiseta no sería adecuado….- Me parece bien que seas mi acompañante en la boda, sería un gran placer, pero claro tienes que hablar con tu novio….

-A Gale no le importará…- Dijo Glimmer toda fresca y yo la miré.

Salimos de aquel centro comercial a las nueve y mis pies no podían más, Glimmer salió cansada al igual que yo y Peeta sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- Le dijo Glimmer.

-Mirad hacia atrás.

Dirigí mi vista a donde señalaba su dedo y me encontré con Finnick y Annie cantando Don't go breaking my heart, si mis amigos eran así de expresivos cantaban en un centro comercial se morreban al lado de la iglesia…. Eran como yo eso de llamar la atención no era lo suyo…

-¡Oh por dios!- Dije mientras Glimmer y Peeta reían y los miraban.

-Son geniales- Dijo Glim.- Se quieren tanto.

-Eso es cierto- Dije.

Annie me vio y ya era demasiado tarde para escaparme así que tuve que hacerle caso.

-¡KAAAT!- Empezó a gritar- ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Está Kat aquí?- Preguntó Finnick.

-Si, allí- Me señaló Annie.

-KAAAT, SINSAJO MALOLIENTE VEN AQUÍ- Gritó el estúpido de Finnick.

-Creo que reclaman tu presencia- Me dijo Peeta mientras yo fijaba mi vista a su continuo baile.

-VEN AQUÍ SINSAJO- Gritó Annie.

-Anda vete! Te esperaremos- Dijo Glimmer empujándome.

Diooooos! Estaba en camino de ellos y la gente me miraba como diciendo ¿WAF? Y yo no sabía que hacer.

-KAT- Me giré y puse mi vista en Glimmer- Siento que no puedas esconderte debajo de una piedra- Gritó y yo me sonrojé, ya sé que es raro en mí…..

-Hola Sinsajo- Me dijo Finnick rodeándome con su 'extraño' baile luego Annie se le unió.

-¿Ya te has tirado a Mellark?- Me dijo Finnick casi al oído y Annie se rio, yo dirigí mi vista a Peeta que se reía.- Kat, se te está cayendo la baba.

-Tanto se me nota- Dije seria y ellos empezaron a reírse.

-Anda disfruta de este día CACHONDA- Me gritó Annie y me encaminé aún más sonrojada a junto Glimmer y Peeta.

-Bonita experiencia- Sonrió Glimmer.

-Con ellos siempre es así.

-¿Te avergüenzas de ellos?- Preguntó Peeta. Yo me paré en seco en medio del aparcamiento y lo miré seria.

-Nunca lo haría, no cambiaría nada de ellos aunque me hagan estas cosas, son los mejores.

-Es fiel a sus amigos querido hermano no es como otras….

-¿Eso ha sido una patadita?

-Cógelo como quieras….

Me dejaron en mi casa y me despedí con un saludo, entré por la puerta y marqué el número de Gale, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de él.

-Hola ojitos grises- Me dijo.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien aunque cansado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, tranquila….

Nos quedamos en silencio…..

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Me preguntó.

-Ir al centro comercial con Glimmer y Peeta.

-¿Con Mellark?

-Si tienen una boda y los estuve ayudando a los dos- No sabía si era el momento indicado para decirle lo de la invitación de la boda pero me decidí- Oye Gale….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Glimmer me ha invitado a asistir a la boda.

-¿Y?

-Y…..

-Katniss ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo haré como pareja de Peeta.

-¿No aceptarías verdad?

-Yo….

-Haz lo que quieras- Y me colgó.

Me sentí muy mal, tenía toda la razón de enfadarse él era mi novio y yo estaba aceptando invitaciones del tío más bueno del mundo para ir a una boda, espera espera, acababa de pensar que Mellark era el tío más bueno del mundo, una duchita de agua fría….

Me dirigí a las escaleras cuando mi madre apareció…

-Oh Kat el señor Mellark me ha llamado por lo de la boda, ya he llamado a Cinna para que te haga el vestido.

-No hace falta mamá compraré uno por ahí.

-No digas estupideces irás a la boda con tu futuro marido- Me dijo Prim.

Al parecer todo el mundo sabía que bebía los vientos por Peeta….Todos menos yo….CONITNUARÁ….

…

Bueno el segundo capítulo sé que no es muy largo pero hoy no quiero quejas creo que fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir de mi vida. La verdad es que esta historia tiene algo de hechos reales, una vieja historia que tuve con mi primer novio, lo del restaurante me pasó fue como muy TT, no os riais lo pasé mal tenía 15 años jajajajajajaa. Bueno decidme si os ha gustado.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

(El primer review ) jajajaja siento dejarte sin adelanto pero espero que te haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado escribirlo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **yo también soy tu fan, ya te lo he dicho jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capiii (: Espero actu de Lips are blue ¬¬ jajaja Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **y aquí está la escritora que me está impactando hasta más no poder, oye yo no tengo tu nivel pero intento entretener xDD. Siento no haber enviado aún el autógrafo es que hay problemas en correos jajaajaja. Me alegro de que te guste ya me dirás si te gustó el capítulo (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **jajajaja quien te vea debe de estar alucinada, leyendo en los baños (Yo también lo hice miles de veces jajaajja) A mí también me encanta Finnick nunca lo introduje lo suficiente en una historia y en esta decidí que iba a estar y MUY presente (: Lo de no sonrojarse me pasa a mí a diario, si es que soy muy tímida xDD. Le doy gracias a dios por tenerte al pie del cañón (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**katniss everdeen- mockingjay, **le da bastante emoción jajajajaa la pobre se pierde entre tanto galán (: Me alegro de que te guste y ya me dirás que piensas de este capítulo Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **me alegro de que te guste ya me dirás si te ha gustado este capítulo (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **hola estrellita de mi cielo jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste mi historia. ¿Te he dicho que me encanta L.A? No te lo he dicho, pues ME ENCANTA (: En cuanto a lo de Cato lo siento se me fue la olla jajajaja. Ya me dirás si te ha gustado el capiii (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **hola chicle de mi zapato ¿Por qué no te despegas? Jajaajaja, nunca lo hagas NUNCA. Peeta va a seguir siendo romántico pero decirte que no es lo que digamos el popular sino el tío por el que todo el mundo babea, como tiene que ser, el popular popular es Cato. Yo no tengo la culpa y no son mis fics soy yo que te gusto xDD. Ya me dirás si te ha gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Wings, **me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado ya me dirás si te ha gustado este capítulo (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos mañana en **Tengo ganas de ti** y **Resiste** y el viernes aquí (:

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UNA CAMISETA PICUDA DE HUTCHERSON (SI A MÍ TAMBIÉN SE ME ESTÁ CAYENDO LA BABAAAAA) JAAJAJAJAA**

Besacooos genteciiiiiiiiiiiilllla preciosa!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 3:**

Otro horrible día de instituto, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa meterme en la ducha, hacer los deberes que tuviera que hacer y olvidarme de que el mundo existe y yo también. Estaba yo en mis pensamientos cuando una mano me agarró por la espalda.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Me dijo Gale mientras me agarraba fuertemente.

-A mi casa.

-¿Ni siquiera pensabas encararme?

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, no he hecho nada malo- Él me apretó más el brazo.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada malo?- Dijo sulfurado- ¿En serio?

-No, voy a ir con un amigo a una boda y pienso que tienes celos por nada.

-Por favor Katniss….- El brazo comenzaba a dolerme demasiado- Tú y yo sabemos que Mellark es distinto para ti.

-¿Distinto a qué Gale?- Me solté de su agarre- ¿De ti? Pues sí lo es.

-Pues si tanto te gusta quédate con él.

-Yo no me voy a quedar con nadie.

-Eso quiere decir que hemos terminado.

-Hemos terminado desde el segundo minuto que empezamos a salir cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Y por qué?

-A mí no me interesas de esa manera y tú lo sabes- Recordé las palabras de Finnick.

-Yo lo único que sé es que maldigo el día en el que me fijé en una niña caprichosa como tú.

-Mira Gale- Me acerqué a él y le puse un dedo en el pecho- Ya ni siquiera somos amigos, y otra niña caprichosa no la vas a encontrar porque esta se va.

-¿Estás segura? Pierdes mucho.

-Lo he perdido todo desde que empecé contigo- Le grité dirigiéndome al aparcamiento.

Sentí como alguien se me acercaba y me paré para encararme de nuevo con Gale pero no era él sino mi mejor amiga.

-¡Guaau!- Me dijo Madge.

-¿Qué pasa?

-NO, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me ha pasado que estoy harta de no querer hacerle daño cuando a él le da igual lo que tira por el camino.

-Por fin lo has aceptado.

-¿El qué?

-Que te gusta Peeta- Me sonrojé y Madge empezó a reírse, esta chica era cohibida pero muy lista.

-No Madge no lo he reconocido.

-O sea que estás aceptando que te gusta.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo que tú quieras Kat….

Escuché palmas a mi espalda y Madge y yo nos giramos para encontrarnos con Finnick y Annie.

-Eres la puta ama- Me dijo Finnick- ¿Un azucarillo?- Sonreí, era lo típico que me ofrecía Finnick cuando estaba estresada.

-Pues si, ¿Lo tienes?

-Obvio morena.- Annie me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tranquila Annie- Dije mientras cogía el azucarillo- Es todo tuyo…

-Eso ya lo sé- Me contestó ella riendo.

Llegué a mí casa con ganas de llorar, tenía que admitirlo para mí no había sido fácil gritar así con Gale y menos en el patio del instituto, me dolía mucho tener que terminar así con él pero no podía hacer otra cosa no iba bien.

-Hola Kat, ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Prim mientras entraba en mi habitación.

-Pues sí…

-He visto como tú y Gale….-¡Perfecto!

-Prim no te preocupes en serio.

-Es un capullo.

-¡PRIM!- Le grité asombrada.

-Lo siento Glimmer lo dijo hablando con Peeta y yo pensé lo mismo.

-¿Qué Glimmer qué? Espera… ¿Peeta estaba allí?

-Si y Glimmer también, ella me dijo que esperase con ellos que me traerían a casa que era mejor que te dejara sola.

-Yo pensé que habías venido con Rory…

-No, sabes- Dijo ella en el umbral de mi puerta- Es normal que Peeta te guste es especial.- Me sonrojé de nuevo y ella se fue riéndose.

Esta niña era pequeña pero no era nada tonta sabía muy bien por donde andaba…

A la mañana siguiente no quería pisar el instituto por la discusión con Gale la verdad es que ni había pensado el escandalo que había formado.

Llegué al instituto sumida en mis pensamientos, de libros deberes y demás cosas aburridas para el mundo y salvadoras en este momento para mí.

-Hola- Me dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me giré y me encontré con Peeta, respiré sonadamente para tranquilizarme, es que estaba tan guapo…

-Buenos días- Él me sonrió y yo miré al suelo para no sonrojarme aunque fue una misión imposible.

-He visto tu vestido- Me dijo serio- Es precioso.

-¿Mi vestido?

-Si, sabes que Glimmer trabaja de becada con Cinna y entre los dos lo han diseñado y ya está cosido.

-¿Glimmer te lo ha enseñado?

-Si- Asintió y sonrió- Te va a quedar muy bien- ¡Alá perfecto! Como esto fuera a más mi cabeza iba a explotar del sonrojo que llevaba encima.

-Pero no me han avisado.

-Glim me ha dicho que no lo vas a ver hasta el mismo día de la boda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, no te lo pondrás- Dijo Glimmer mientras besaba a su hermano en la mejilla y luego a mí. Me miró- Kat las dos sabemos que no te aprecias mucho- No podía creer que me estuviese diciendo esto en frente de Peeta….- Y que si te lo enseño vas a querer que te haga uno de monja.

-Pero Glimmer no pretenderás que vaya vestida de 'guarrilla'- Marqué las comillas y Peeta se rió- a una boda.- Abrí los ojos.

-Tranquila no es de guarrilla, aunque con tu culo te lo puedes permitir.- ¡Venga Glimmer empeora las cosas!

-Estoy de acuerdo hermana-Dijo Peeta mirándome directamente a los ojos. Eso era algo que me gustaba de él que te miraba a los ojos, no como Gale que sus ojos recorrían cualquier parte de mi cuerpo menos mis ojos…

-Bueno dejemos que a Kat se le baje la temperatura corporal y nos vamos.- Dijo Glimmer dejándome flipada. Ella se fue haciéndome un gesto con la cara y Peeta se acercó a mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba como una gelatina.

-Me encanta que seas mi pareja- Me dijo al oído y besó mi mejilla, luego se fue caminando hacia la puerta del colegio y yo lo miré embobada, se giró y me sonrió. ¡Vale me acabo de morir! Aunque el cielo es muy parecido al instituto.

-Sinsajo maloliente vaya careto que tienes de flipada- Me dijo Finnick acercándose a mí.

-No me extraña…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo….Es que…Bueno…

-En conclusión te pasa Peeta Mellark.

-¿Qué?- Lo miré y le sonreí 'intentando' disimular- Noooo- Volví a reírme con nerviosismo- Finnick por favor- le golpee el brazo.

-Kat fóllatelo y déjate de tonterías- Dijo Annie que apareció detrás de Finnick.

-Pero Annie….

-Él también tiene ganas- Dijo Finnick y las dos lo miramos- Soy un tío y nos conozco, te tienes ganas- Me miró sonriendo.

-Espera…- Suspiré- ¿Tú crees?

….

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, deciros que me encanta Finnick y nunca lo había introducido lo suficiente en una historia y por eso decidí meterle en esta historia. Decíos que se va a convertir en el mejor amigo de Katniss ahora que Gale…. Se va a volver de aquella manera…Bueno dejo de adelantar jajajaajja.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**isicullen, **yo también quiero la camiseta jajajajaja, dile a tu amiga que gracias y a ti también. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe,** ya lo del restaurante es….bufff jajajaajja ¡Qué te voy a decir! Yo a este Finnick, y al original, también los fotocopiaba jajajaja. No soy tan estupenda esa eres TÚ (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **Peeta nunca va a ser un creído es demasiado bonachón (: A mí también me encantan Annie y Finnick de hecho estoy pensando en hacer un fic de ellos dos Oye yo no quiero librarme de ti nunca Suerte en tus examenees! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Alas de Fuego, **yo también soy como Katniss si puedo meterme en una pared me mato, y tengo un amigo que me llama pajarillo maloliente de ahí viene el apodo de sinsajo maloliente, aunque más adelante contaré porque le llama así Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser (Lipblues)**, supuse que eras tú :D me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, yo sigo esperando tu fic xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **como ya te dije Finnick y Annie me encantan, ya dije lo del fic :D Pues yo no te noté timidez alguna, decirte que yo de sonrojarme y timidez seré de las mayores personas del mundo jajajajjaja. Mi huella es imborrable, y la tuya en mí irremplazable Ya lo de Gale es normal y lo de la discusión de ellos dos, en parte tiene razón Gale aunque va habar algo más que no expliqué y explicaré Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **lo siento se han agotado las camisetas (me las he quedado todas yo ahora mismo tengo una puesta, la estoy huleando jajajaja, como los perrillos) Lo del golpe de Peeta yo también me rio pero cuando me pasó, no me reí tanto jajajjajaa. Glimmer va a ser de gran ayuda, por una vez la voy a poner de buena jajajajaa. Gale se lo merece aunque no lo parezca ya lo explicaré (: Gracias por tu review preciosa! Hoy L.A WUUUUJUUUU!

-**IlovePeetaMellark01908, **me alegro que te guste Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Mockingjay Forever, **a mí también me gusta el personaje de Katniss me siento identificada A mí también me encantan Annie y Finnick, y de Peeta ya no te voy a hablar porque ocuparía por lo menos 9284760115125612121265 páginas…. (: Si lo del golpe es mucho jajaajajja. Katniss aunque parezca que se haya dado cuenta de que le gusta Peeta en realidad aún no lo quiere aceptar por una razón, ya lo entenderás ….. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**minafan, **jajajaja sé que tú y Gale no sois muy friends, ya me lo has dicho un par de veces xDD. A mí tampoco me gusta! Me alegro de que te guste (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**Lucrecia Arctica, **yo también babeo jajajjajaja me alegro de que te guste (: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos el domingo en el final de **Tengo ganas de ti**, el lunes aquí y el martes en **Resiste **y en una nueva historia **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO A MI HERMANO, QUE ME TIENE HARTA JAJAJAAJJA**

Besoooos gente boniiiita (:

od!

a para


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas esas personas que me hacen feliz introduciéndose en mi mundo de palabrería! (Si soy así de especial jajaajaja).

Hoy quería dedicar este capítulo y toda mi vida a unas personas que aún que no creen son importantes para mí, me encariño muy pronto de la gente y con ellas me han pasado. Las conocí en twitter, ese AU paralelo del que todo le mundo habla, me hicieron sentirme querida, y eso es mucho porque normalmente me siento en una puta burbuja, me hicieron reír y disfrutar. Por eso decidí que quizás, aunque esto no sea todo lo que merecen por quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que tengo por mucho tiempo, con esto se dieran cuenta que cuando digo #LoveYou es porque es REAL, yo soy como Peeta digo lo que siento de verdad

María ( meryymaips) , Diana ( monogotasdos), Paula ( jhutch1315), Laauu ( lauguilln), Lucia ( lgandara93), Karina ( HungerMuser) y Agus ( AmorPorPeeta).

Gracias a ellas por sacarme una sonrisa, que hacía tiempo que me hacía falta y por aguantarme, por leer mis historias aunque todas tienen historias mucho mejores que las mías, muchísimo más de hecho. Y por hacer que me sienta comprendida.

Un hastag es importante así que yo lo utilizo bien #LoveYouGirls

Y ahora….

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo! _

**Capítulo 4:**

Fue en ese justo momento, cuando Finnick pronunció esas maravillosas palabras que me di cuenta de que yo lo deseaba, y mucho. De hecho el primer pensamiento que se me pasó por la mente fue Peeta desnudo, y cuando esa imagen se posó en mi imaginación un calor estremecedor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-S-I-N-S-A-J-O.- Dijo Finnick cuando ya estábamos en la parada del autobús.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?- Le dije algo molesta, la verdad el apodo al principio no me importaba pero a veces era algo molesto.

-Vuelve al mundo y deja la tierra Mellark's Place.

-¡Qué gracioso!- Me reí irónicamente.

-Bueno vale- Se puso serio, y cuando eso pasaba sabía que podía confiar en él y en sus consejos, era el mejor maestro que tenía- ¿Qué pasa? Y ahora es en serio….

-Estoy preocupada….

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar con él….

-¿Y por qué?- Se sorprendió notablemente- Tú a él le gustas, y mucho, puedo asegurarlo. Y él a ti no hace falta que lo diga….

-Pero él es…. Es Peeta Mellark.

-Y tú Katniss Everdeen.- Lo miré engruñando los ojos.

-Ya me entiendes.

-Sé por el camino que vas porque te conozco y no entiendo porque tienes que menospreciarte todo el tiempo, Kat si yo tuviera a Annie en mi vida me fijaría en ti. Eres honesta, agradable, vergonzosa, buena persona…. Y no voy a decir que eres guapa porque sé que me lo vas a negar, pero lo eres. Eres de ese tipo de chicas que los tíos cuando las miramos decimos:- Ohhh es preciosa….

-No entiendo.

-Es fácil, si un tío te dice que eres preciosa te ve como algo serio y duradero, si te dice que estás muy guapa o muy buena eres pasajera….

-¿En serio?- Me sorprendí.

El autobús estaba ya en la parada y nos montamos sentándonos en el mismo asiento para continuar nuestra charla.

-Finn….

-¿Qué pasa Sinsajito?

-Oye, para ya ehhh!- Le dije fingiendo un enfado.

-Es tu apodo maloliente- Se rió- Y sabes que te va a quedar toda la vida.- Hizo una pausa, con él los silencios nunca eran incómodos, era como mi padre sabía todo de mí y había demasiada confianza para incomodarse.- Y ahora dime….

-¿Crees de verdad que le gusto?

-Lo creo, y soy capaz de tirarme por un acantilado si él dice que es mentira porque no lo es….

-¡Vayaaa! ¿Tan seguro estás?

-Sí estoy tan seguro como que amo a Annie con todo mi ser- Finnick nunca jugaba con Annie así que era verdad.

-Te creo.

-Menos mal….- Nos reímos- Y ahora tranquila- Me pasó un brazo por la espalda y me dio ánimos- Te lo vas a pasar bien en la boda ya lo verás.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama sonriendo como una estúpida, Prim entró con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lo he visto- Me dijo con su sonrisa malvada.

-El que.

-La escenita- ¡Mierda! Esta enana me iba a machacar demasiado…

-¿Qué escenita?- Fingí no saber de que hablaba.

-La tuya con Peeta.

-No he hecho ninguna escenita con Peeta.

-¡Qué miradas os echáis!

-Prim basta- le dije ofendida levantándome y colocando mis libros para no sonrojarme aunque ya era inevitable.

-Kat confiésalo le quieres y sé que vas a terminar con él.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?, Que yo lo quiera no significa que él a mí.- Ella se colocó, como siempre, en el umbral de la puerta, iba a decir su frase final siempre lo hacía así.

-Porque te come con los ojos- Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos.- Además….- Suspiró y se rio malvadamente de nuevo- Soy pequeña pero no tonta…- Y se fue. ¡Genial! Finnick, Annie, Madge, Prim y seguramente Glimmer, ¿Quién faltaba?

-Katniss baja un momento- Me gritó mi madre. Bajé lentamente los escalones procurando no tropezarme y me encontré con un hombre familiar en frente de mí- Este es el señor Mellark- ¡Oh no no no no no no! , ¡Mundo cruel!

-Encant…. Encantada- le dije tendiéndole la mano y me sonrió.

-Peeta está en el baño ahora mismo vuelve- ¿Qué Peeta está donde, en dónde? ¡Alguien me viene a rescatar por dios!, ¡Houston tenemos un problemaaa!- Pasemos al salón.

Mis manos estaban completamente sudadas y ya no sabía como disimularlo. Me senté y tan pronto lo hice Peeta apareció y caminó hacia mí para besar mi mejilla suavemente y saludarme, ¿Qué paso? Recordáis eso que os digo siempre: ME PUSE ROJA, y como un puto tomatito recién salido del horno.

Peeta se sentó a mi lado y nuestros padres nos sonrieron.

-Hijo tienes buen gusto seguro que nadie os quita ojo- Nos dijo su padre, yo observé una fotografía de Prim que estaba sobre la chimenea para no sonrojarme más, aunque como siempre fue imposible…

-Lo sé papá, sabes que siempre me han gustado las cosas bonitas- ¡Voy a hiperventilar! , ¿Eso ha sido una indirecta muy directa? O…. ¿Me lo parece a mí? Sonreí porque ya no sabía que contestar.

-Bueno estaréis muy nerviosos.- Dijo mi madre y yo dejé de tensarme por un momento.

-Pues sí la verdad con ganas de que todo acabe la verdad….

-¡Qué bien! Una boda es un acontecimiento tan especial, los vestidos, los invitados- Suspiró mi madre- Oye Katniss enséñale a Peeta el piso de arriba. Yo la miré con pánico pero luego sonreí.

-Cla…Claro- Balbucee.

Me levanté y Peeta me siguió.

-No hace falta que me hagas un tour solo me gustaría ver tu habitación- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida cuando estábamos en las escaleras y yo me resbalé, casi me caigo pero Peeta me recogió- Tienes que tener cuidado.

-Es… que mi madre las ha encerado hace poco y…- Decidí dejarlo estar y subir, Peeta se rio.

Entré en mi habitación seguida por Peeta, y escuché el sonido de la risa de Prim, ¡Ese maldito pato estaba escuchando y espiando!

-¡Vayaaa!- Dijo él maravillado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije con preocupación.

-Esto es…- Mis nervios aumentaron- Muy tú- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Y yo sonreí por una vez sin estar nerviosa.

-Lo sé, es mi lugar.

-Se nota…- Esta vez parecía que él si estaba nervioso.

Pero se acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi mejilla y yo me tensé de nuevo. Sacó su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

-Tenías restos de chocolate- Me sonrojé y se lo agradecí.

Me senté en mi cama y él hizo lo mismo. Estuvimos veinte minutos en silencio sin decir nada, él recorría la habitación con su mirada y yo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, a veces me encontraba con su mirada. Quizás podría ser incómodo pero fue todo lo contrario me sentí a gusto, me pasó algo como con Finnick, aunque sin tener confíanza.

-Katniss- Gritó mi madre y me levanté alarmada él se rio.- Peeta se marcha.

-Bueno Katniss, me ha gustado tu habitación- sonrió y besó mi mejilla- Vas a estar guapísima en la boda.

-Gracias- Bajé mi mirada y luego le sonreí mirándolo a él.

-Adiós preciosa- ¿Ha dicho preciosa?, ¡Oh dios!, ¿Ha dicho preciosa?, ¡Qué emoción!

-Hasta luego- Se fue y cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Madge.

-Diga- contestó ella con voz de cansancio.

-Madge.

-¿Qué pasa Kat?

-Ha dicho preciosa.

-¿De qué narices hablas?

-Me ha dicho preciosa…

-¡Estás como una cabra, pasas demasiado tiempo con Finnick y Annie…

-Ha dicho preciosa.

-Vale Kat si sigues con ese monólogo te voy a colgar porque no tengo ni idea de que hablas.

-Peeta…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Me ha dicho adiós preciosa.

-Jodeeer….. Esto va peor de lo que pensaba…. CONTINUARÁ…..

….

JAJAJAJAAJJAAJA, perdonad que me ría pero es que me encanta esta parte es una de mis favoritas sobre todo el comienzo del capítulo 5, ¡Qué voy a decir yo! Si es mi fic xDD. Bueno no tengo más que decir que yo también quiero que Peeta venga a mi habitación jajaajajaja. Díganme si os ha gustado

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**catniphutcherson95, **me alegro de que te guste pero no es de 10 es de 6 nada más. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **jajajaja lo intento hacer así con ese punto de ¡A por todas las risas que podamos jajaajajaja! Oye Peeta es sensible no solo le mira el culo ¬¬ jajajjaja aunque un poquito si jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **si rompierooooooooooooooooon! xDD. *Inserte baile de la victoria 2* jajajaajja. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta el tonteo por eso voy a alargarlo, las cosas tienen que ir lentas no a correr jajaaja, o es lo que pienso yo. La va a llevar a la locura, pero ella a él también aunque el que va a tardar en enterarse es él xDD. Kat no es virgen se ha acostado con Cato, una historia que va a dar algún que otro problema. Diooos me has sacado mucha información xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Alas de Fuego, **Pues no aunque Katniss y Gale no están juntos, él va a estar ahí, aunque no tan presente como parece…. No puse la reacción de Finnick al ¿Tú cres? Pero en el siguiente capítulo Finnick te va a hacer reír, te lo aseguro jajaajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **este fic no se va a centrar en el triángulo amoroso porque Gale no va a aparecer en lo romántico con referencia a katniss, y Finnick a mí también me encanta aunque va a tener el más protagonismo que Annie, lo confieso xDD. Lo siento mucho, por tus exámenes, seguro que en alguno tienes suerte :D y tranquila el tiempo pasa rápido :D Pues quizás yo si tomo tu sugerencia de que muera ahorcado jajaajjaajaja. La verdad Finnick no va a dar rodeos, eso sí en el próximo capítulo te vas a partir con él, te lo aseguro, yo lo hago, y eso que lo escribí yo jajajajaaja. Espero que no lloraras mucho por Tengo Ganas de ti. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**minafan, **a mí Gale nunca me gustó ya desde el primer libro, tiene un carácter incomprensible para mí y no me cae bien no lo puedo evitar jajaajaja. Ya subo hoy la historia xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **jajajaja se lo va a tirar (Ya me gustaría a mí ¬¬ xDD) pero no por ahora…Gale se va a ir al demonio por unos capítulos pero va a volver…. Lo siento jajaajajaja. Gracias por tus dos reviews juntos preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **jajajaja joooo nadie quiere a mi hermano xDD… Si la verdad la relación con Gale tuvo un feliz raro yo también lo pienso pero bueno…. Era la mejor manera… Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**believedreamtribute, **jajajaaja el final a mí también me gustó, no voy a mentir jajaajaja…Jooo porque nadie quiere a mi hermano xDD…. Me alegro de que te guste la historii :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Adrix Mellark, **me alegro de que te guste y me gustaría que me digas que te ha parecido este capítulo :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Guest, **me alegro de que te guste :D Gracias por tu review precios ! Jejeje.

-**meripermeable, **oooolaaa me ha encantado tu review, muchísimas gracias. Lo del jersey es matador lo sé jajajaaja….Eso es verdad los nervios pasan factura, que mal jajaajaja. Annie&Finnick son los mejores a todo el mundo les encantan, sobre todo Finnick, y a mí también que voy a decir jajaajaja…. Pensé que Glimmer siempre es mala y busqué su lado bueno a mi manera, siempre he odiado más a Clove que a Glimmer, de ahí que la eligiera a ella. Si yo también estoy de parte de Gale con lo de la boda, no es normal, pero bueno…. Tiene que haber algo de drama jajajajaa. Oye Peeta también se fija en otras partes que no son el culo ehhh ¬¬ véanse tetas, piernas…. xDD Es un hombre, que quieres? Jajaajjaa. El carácter de prim a mí me encanta, que voy a decir yo si lo escribo así jajajajaa. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos ahora mismo en la nueva historia **Bailando para Peeta Mellark, **y mañana en **Resiste, **miércoles aquí, como siempre.

**POR UN REVIEW UN LÁPIZ ROJO, YA QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ LOQUITO POR EL Y MI HERMANO TIENE DE SOBRA….XD**

Besacooooos caracoooolaaas!


	5. Chapter 5

Como siempre dedicárselo a mi pequeño grupito de twitter que me hacen feliz (María, Paula, Laura, Diana, Lucia, Kari y Agus) Y además hoy va para **Caobacafe** una chica que me sigue desde hace poco y yo a ella porque tiene una historia INCREIBLE y que os recomiendo **El cavalier.** A parte de ella hay dos personas más que se merecen esto, Cris CriisAlvarezz una chica encantadora que me apoye y sé que le gusta esta historia y siempre me pregunta por ella, muchas gracias chica Y por supuesto a Mery **meripermeable** que tiene un fic excelente de Ronmione llamado **Cartas de despedida,** es precioso. Esa chica es magnífica y una gran lectora, ni hablar de lo buena que es escribiendo

Depués de esta pequeña introducción….

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 5:**

Llegué alegremente al colegio, hasta me aparté de una acera para no caerme, hoy era mi día. Después del 'Adiós preciosa' Katniss Everdeen no se caía ni tropezaba era una nueva chica. Sonreía como nunca y me quería demasiado para ser cierto. Me acerqué a mis amigos con paso seguro.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta?- Preguntó Finnick haciendo que yo lo oyera.

-Ayer Peeta la llamó preciosa- Dijo Madge mientras yo sonreía de oreja a oreja, seguro que mañana tenía agujetas en la cara.

-Ohhhhhh….- Murmuró Annie y me abrazó- Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día.

-¿El qué?- Dijo Finnick divertido.

-El día en el que Katniss dejaría atrás su torpeza para convertirse en una depravada sexual por Mellark.- Todos se rieron y yo los miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Glimmer me abrazó por la espalda y yo me asusté me giré y la ví.

-¿Por qué tanto susto?- Me dice riéndose.

-Porque el roce de la familia Mellark la pone tonta- Responde Finnick y todos se ríen, yo lo miró atravesándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué lo dices por mi hermano?

-Exactamente.

-Creo que a él , el roce de la familia Everdeen también le cala hondo- Me puse tan roja, tan rojo que me ponían una capa como a Caperucita y desaparecería, si tengo complejo de Harry Potter , ¿Qué pasa?

-Oohhhhh- Dijo Annie a la vez que se reía.

-Katniss tienes que dejar de ponerte roja- Me dijo Glimmer.

-No lo puedo evitar….- Dije.

-Cuando mi hermano te coja por banda y te haga de todo se te pasará- ahora si que no lo podía evitar, con esa frase se me subió hasta el tendón de Aquiles a la cabeza.

Todos se rieron a la vez.

-Pobrecita os estáis pasando con ella- Dijo Finnick y después me miró- No… Puedo- Y se volvió a reír.

Entramos en clase y me senté a pensar como sería caminar al lado de Peeta, y como sería que me hiciese de todo, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me quedé pensativa…. De repente sentí unas manos en mis ojos.

-¡Finnick!- Regañé.

-No necesariamente- Era Peeta el que estaba hablando, casi me pongo a hiperventilar allí mismo.- ¿Cómo estás hoy preciosa?- me dijo en tono coqueto mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Voy…Voy tirando- Intenté sonreírle sonrojada.

-Oye- Me miró y se paró, se frotó las manos, parecía nervioso- Yo….- ¡Oh vaya estaba notando sonrojo en sus mejillas? ¡Qué mono!- Quería decirte si tú….

-Si yo….- Intenté ayudarle sin vergüenza al fin.

-Si tú quieres tomar algo conmigo esta tarde.- me miró a los ojos y luego prosiguió- Ya sabes para hablar de lo de la boda.

-¿La boda?- La vergüenza volvió toda junta- Claro…

-Te recojo en tu casa preciosa- Y se fue sonriendo.

Este chico iba a acabar conmigo sin proponérselo….

-Hola.- Me giré al escuchar la voz que acababa de escuchar y me sorprendí para mal.

-Hola.- Le dije a Gale.

-Veo que tu plan está funcionando.

-¿Qué plan?- Se sentó a mi lado y juntó las mesas para hablar más cerca.

-El plan 'Dejo tirado a Gale para follar con Peeta'- Dice esta frase entre comillas.

-Eres un gilipollas…- Sí, yo era una tía completamente vergonzosa pero cuando estaba Gale cerca me rebotaba a mí misma y me ponía de mal humor, solo quería gritar y gritar…. Al principio pensé que era porque me gustaba pero luego descubrí que es porque me es insoportable y solo tenerlo cerca me da ganas de tirarme por la ventana y salir corriendo de la rabia que le tengo….

-¿No tengo razón acaso?

-No, no la tienes, es mi amigo.

-Yo también era tu amigo- Lo miré de mala manera.

-Es diferente….

-No, no lo es, a ti se te pone Finnick en frente y te dice que te quiere y tú te tiras a sus brazos…. Eres una cualquiera- Me dice con desprecio levantándose.

-Joder Gale…- Lo miré y me levanté sin importarme que la gente me mirase, solo me pasaba con él cerca- Déjame en paz ¿Vale? Tú y yo ya no somos ni amigos, ni novios, ni nada… Vive y déjame vivir.- me levanté y me fui pero antes escuché su última frase.

-Eres una puta bipolar- Quise contestarle pero ya había armado el suficiente escándalo para ser yo.

Salí por el pasillo corriendo y unas manos me agarraron.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Peeta mirándome a los ojos.

-Na…Nada- Le dije concentrándome en no llorar, Gale fue mi mejor amigo, y me dolían sus palabras.

-Anda vamos.- me cogió de la mano y me llevó al jardín. Yo ya ni podía alegrarme de que me estuviera agarrando, aunque sentía la electricidad fluir por mis venas, solo necesitaba no ponerme a llorar.

Nos sentamos en un banco y él me miró, yo fruncí el ceño y empecé a llorar como cuando Prim se caía de pequeña. Él me acercó a su cuerpo y me abrazó acariciándome.

Pasamos un rato en esa postura hasta que nos separamos y lo miré.

-Gracias- Dije secándome las últimas lágrimas.

-Es un placer- Y yo le sonreí- Eso me gusta más.

-¿El qué?

-Tu maravillosa sonrisa- y fue él el que sonrió.

Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que yo percibí lo que estábamos haciendo y me sonrojé, me levanté….

-Tengo que irme.- Y me fui de allí como la cobarde que era, no sabía si podía soportar eso pero lo cierto es que me había gustado. Me arrepentí cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y volví mi vista atrás…. Lo que vi no me gustó nada… Clove y Peeta charlando en el banco en el que hace unos minutos Peeta me abrazaba. Me odié a mi misma por dejarlo allí sin protegerlo de esa furcia…

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y escuché el timbre, me levanté de un brinco y salí de la casa, allí me esperaba Peeta con una sonrisa y su coche.

-Hola Peeta- Lo saludé y le besé la mejilla, él se sorprendió y yo también lo hice, ni había pensado en hacerlo me salió sin más.

-Preciosa- Me sonríe y empieza a dirigirse al sitio en donde habíamos quedado de ir.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa, cuando estoy sola con él me siento cómoda, de hecho mi nivel de vergüenza disminuye aunque en público y con mis amigos mirando, aumenta….

-¿En qué piensas?- Me dice con dos cafés en las manos.

-En lo de esta mañana- Le contesto sin pensarlo.

-Me vas a contar que te pasaba…- Me dice mirándome a los ojos mientras nos sentamos.

-Digamos que tiene nombre y apellidos…

-¿Gale?- ¡Es listo el chaval!

-Pues si.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- Dice mientras engruña su frente.

-Llamarme cualquiera.- Respiré- Aunque me lo merezco no debería haber aceptado lo de la boda mientras estaba con él- Respiró y notó como Peeta me mira atento- Y a parte me ha llamado bipolar, que también lo merezco porque con él cambio de carácter completamente- Me sincero, respiro y prosigo- Pero la verdad no son los insultos lo que me ha molestado….

-¿Entonces?

-Fue su mirada de desprecio- Peeta abre los ojos.

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-Si- soy sincera.- Le quiero- Él arruga su frente.- Pero no como un novio, nunca lo he querido de esa manera, yo estaba con él porque sabía que le hacía feliz….

-¿Y tus sentimientos?

-No importan.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta mirándome directamente.

-No creo que otro chico quisiera, quiera o querrá estar conmigo.

-Pues te equivocas- Me dice serio.

-No me equivoco.

-Si lo haces- Se rie- Yo tengo un ejemplo- Dice coquetamente.

Peeta Mellark acaba de lanzarme una indirecta? UN CALDERO DE AGUA FRÍA POR DIOS!

….CONTINUARÁ…

…

Bueno no es un capítulo de tantas risas como prometí pero necesitaba hacerlo para que la relación de estos dos tortolitos avance hacia la amistad antes de la boda…. Ya me diréis, sé que no es un gran capítulo pero bueno

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **me llegaron tus dos reviews juntos, gracias Lau, por todo Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, pues que sepas que esta historia no tenía pensado publicarla, me parecía todo muy repetitivo Creeme yo estoy pillada con Venganza y te lo digo en serio, es REAL. La verdad es que este Peeta es el del libro, bueno con ligeros cambios como la seducción constante jajajjajaa. Gracias por tus dos reviews preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **jajajaja te he informado para una vez que lo hago jajaajaja. Eso no hace falta que te lo explique porque en la boda ya lo explicaran jaajajajaja (Otra vez información, no te quejes ) . La relación con Finnick es especial y a mí también me gusta, oye tu amigo presionador es tu amigo o algo más? xDDD . Digamos que el padre de Peeta se lleva bien con la madre… No quiero adelantarte más doña preguntona…. JAJAJAJAJA . Lo de la boda aún va a tardar un poquito, ya sabes por la emoción xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **jajajaja a mí también me ha pasado lo del chico jajajaja. Me alegro de que te partas de risa y de que te guste. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**believedreamtribute, **muchas gracias Finnick es genial, y cada vez va a ser mejore, yo me lo comía jajajajaa. Se traen rollito entre ellos dos, aunque el tira y afloja va a durar un poquito más, para darle emoción juju. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **la boda va a tardar un poquito aunque no mucho, no es nada para desesperarse. Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**la persona más creativa del mundo ( .9), **jajajaja yo también soy tan torpe como Katniss o peor aún….Madge no ha aparecido mucho pero aparecerá, los que más van a estar son Katniss, Peeta y Finnick son el trío protagonista juju. La verdad es que cambié un poco el capítulo y Finnick no está tan gracioso, pero sí va a ser un burlón jajaajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Adrix Mellark, **Finnick es genial, yo también lo adoro. En cuanto a Prim decir que es metidiza pero lo hace para ayudar a Katniss en el fondo…Aún no has descubierto la inocencia de Katniss ya la verás….Su vestido va a ser bonito, aunque lo voy a describir, lo demás lo dejo a cargo de vuestra imaginación xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara, **ESPOSAAA! Tú si que escribes COJONUDAMENTE BIEN, véase Siempre o All about us Lo de Katniss la verdad ya me dí cuenta, y quería arreglarlo en este capítulo. A ver como te lo explico… Ella quiere a Peeta y es terriblemente vergonzosa, creo que se nota, y con el más mínimo punto a favor de que él sienta lo mismo ella se muere… A Gale en el fondo le tiene rabia por estar con él, por besarlo sin ganas, por casi obligarla…. Por eso cambia de carácter. Si no entiendes nada es normal yo tampoco me entiendo mucho jajajajaja. Prim es genial, pero lo hace por bien de ella jajaajjaja. Jajaajjajaja me ha encantado tu despedida y el hastag #Pitbullmentedesorientadas me has matado Te quiero Peeta 3

-**meripermeable, **Yo también voy contigo a Mellark's Place, creo que queda al norte de Hogwarts, luego lo encontraremos jajaajajaja. Pues si estoy decidida a meterte porque Katniss necesita más que una colleja, un gran empujón YA! Lo de sinsajo maloliente lo voy a exlicar, aunque no tiene mucha coherencia jajaajaja. Yo soy fan de Prim también, no tiene pelos en la lengua la pequeñaja, es como Glimmer pero en Little jajaajaja. La verdad es que tengo algunas escenas en las cuales la torpeza de Katniss va a relucir muy bien jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste tanto y gracias por comentar en la otra, en serio, tú también me tienes enganchada a **Cartas de despedida ** Bueno si la verdad es que Josh me ha decepcionado un poquito no pensé que fuese así…. Que tenga todo una explicación porque como dice Diana, se ha caído un mito…. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana de nuevo aquí y en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

Sí, esta semana actualizo todos los días, tengo una semana inspirada

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UNA MOTO DE AGUA JAJAJAJA.**

Besoooooos preciooooooooooosas mías!

Sí , he dicho preciosas jajajajaja (¿Llamaréis a Madge para decírselo?)

pD: He dormido poco perdonadme jajajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

Como siempre dedicárselo a mi gente de twitter (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa) Esa gente que me quita de la oscuridad y hacen que esté menos desorientada, en especial a mi marida, Peeta y a por supuesto a las Pitbullmente desorientadas. Os quiero chicas tweeteras (no sé si existe esta palabra) . Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **minafan, **si esa escritora mítica que tiene fics ya conocidos mundialmente, véase **Mi profesora de seducción**. He decidido dedicárselo a ella porque me ha apoyado en todos los fics y siempre tiene una palabra amable y un aliento para ayudarte a seguir…. De ella os recomendaría todos sus fics pero mis favoritos son: el que ya nombre antes, **Mi profesora de seducción, y **uno que acaba de empezar hace poco pero que me tiene enganchada, **La Heredera.** Solo decirte que gracias por todo y escribas lo que escribas siempre voy a estar ahí.

Después de la dedicatoria de hoy….

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 6:**

-No me equivoco.

-Si lo haces- Se rie

-Yo tengo un ejemplo- Dice coquetamente.

Me repito sus últimas palabras una y otra vez en mi mente, él me mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿No quieres saber quién es el interesado?- Creo que ni soy capaz de sonrojarme de lo extrañada que estoy en este momento.

-Bueno yo…- No sé que decir, no sé si es por él, por otra persona, si es una broma… No sé lo que es pero me está dejando atónita.

-Lo conoces muy bien y lo ves todos los días…- Me dice. Con esa descripción hay varios candidatos, yo asiento y él se ríe.- Pero lo conoces muy pero que muy bien… A ver dime- Me mira directamente a los ojos y por primera vez no le aparto la mirada- ¿Quién piensas que es?

-¿Finnick?- ¡Seré gilipollas! Sé muy bien que Finnick se tiraría del Empire State por Annie, pero a lo mejor él piensa que debido a nuestra relación cercana tenemos algo….

-No por favor- Se ríe como si dijera una barbaridad, y la verdad, la he dicho.- Sé muy bien que Finnick y Annie son indestructibles…

-Ya…- Me río pensándolo mejor.- Mira no hace falta que inventes gente que no existe, sé muy bien- Respiro- Que nadie si podría interesar por mí porque no soy el tipo de chica para ningún hombre.

-Te equivocas- Me vuelve a decir- Mira te lo voy a decir directamente.

Mi cuerpo tiene vida propia, siento como las mariposas vuelan por mi estómago. En mis sueños siempre se me declara él y parece que el momento iba a llegar hasta que dice…

-Cato.

-¿Cato?- Él se ríe.

-Sí, Cato.- ¡Genial! Sabe que Cato y yo….

-Cato y yo tuvimos….- Me estremecía al recordarlo- Nuestra historia pero no creo que él…. Esté interesado en mí, mira como me trata.

-Es una coraza, tienes que aprender a entender a los tíos- Me dice dándome con su dedo en mi nariz.- Bueno me tengo que ir, ¿Te llevo a casa?

-No, necesito caminar un rato.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, iré a visitar a Finnick.

-Como quieres- Besa mis mejillas y se va.

¿A qué juega? Primero quiere visitar mi habitación, después me mira como si le gustase, y luego me suelta esto… Estoy tan confundida que el único recurso que encuentro es visitar a mi mejor amigo para que me ayude como hombre.

Llegó a casa de Finnick bastante rápido, ir perdida en mis pensamientos me ha distraído lo suficiente, tocó a la puerta y me abre Annie.

-Hola sinsajito- Pongo los ojos en blanco y paso. Finnick me observa desde el salón y sonríe.

-Hola sinsajito, bienvenida a la consulta del amor de los doctores azucarillos- Me río por semejante ocurrencia.

Annie se sienta a su lado y se pone unas gafas que no son suyas, Finnick coge una revista y un bolígrafo. Los dos están haciendo que son doctores o algo por el estilo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me dice Annie con su voz amable.

-Venga señorita Everdeen- Me dice Finnick serio- Siéntese no tenga miedo.

Frunzo el ceño, en otro momento probablemente me hubiera reído hasta no parar, pero hoy no tenía un día bueno.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas- Digo mientras me siento y me quito la chaqueta.

-¡Vaya! Es serio….- Dice Finnick mientras mira directamente a Annie.

-Eso parece- Dice ella.

-Suéltalo pequeña- Me dice mi mejor amigo sentándose a mi lado.

Se lo cuento todo mientras ellos me observan.

-Vale no entiendo nada- Dice Annie perpleja.

-Ya somos dos…- Le digo triste.

-Es muy fácil- Finnick se levanta.- Annie.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te conquisté a ti?

-Bueno- Ella se ruboriza y me hace sonreír, después de tanto tiempo y siguen tan enamorados.- Primero querías liarte con Madge- Finnick asiente y yo los observo, ya he escuchado esta historia miles de veces.- Pero luego fuiste acercándote a mí.

-Exacto.

-¡Claro amorcito!- Dice Annie levantándose y mirándolo, yo como siempre no entiendo nada- Es obvio.

-Por supuesto florcita- ¡Genial, empiezan con los apoditos!

-Pues yo no entiendo nada- Le digo.

-Es fácil Watson- Me dice Finnick, que ahora jugaba a ser Sherlock Holmes…- Está tanteando el terreno, jugando…

-Probándote- Sigue Annie- Quiere observar como reaccionas ante Cato…

-No tiene sentido.

-Si que lo tiene, Peeta es un tío tímido, no tanto como tú- Enfatiza ella.- Y como no es capaz de encararte directamente porque no está seguro de que tú sientas algo por él.

-Cosa que es obvia- Dice Finnick y Annie se ríe, ¡Ahora se ríen de mí!... Pfff…..

-…Entonces utiliza otros trucos para ver como puede llegar primero a ti….

-Y la forma más segura que ha encontrado es siendo tu amigo para pasar a más- Dice Finnick- Que eso no quiere decir que no quiera ser tu amigo o confidente pero… Él quiere más aunque la única forma que vio para conseguirlo fue utilizar esa técnica. Tú eres demasiado cerrada Kat, y él siempre ha tratado con gente….

-Suelta- Dijo Annie y Finnick le sonríe con complicidad- Véase Clove.

-Exacto y entonces eres complicada, pero le gustas y mucho, si no te viera dos días su sonrisa no estaría presente.

Recapitulo toda la información en mi cabeza, y me despido del dúo cómico para irme a mi casa.

Por el camino me encuentro con algo que no quisiera ver. En la cafetería en la que hace unas horas Peeta y yo teníamos nuestra rara conversación estaba él otra vez… Pero no solo estaba con Clove…

Una extraña sensación de calor subió por mis venas… Quise entrar en esa cafetería y golpear a Clove hasta dejarla en el suelo…. Pero de pronto esa sensación de calor se transformó en dolor y unas ganas de llorar me invadieron.

Salí de aquella calle y me dirigí a mi casa pensando que lo estaba sacando todo de su sitio, Finnick y Annie se equivocaban como yo ya había previsto. A Peeta no le interesaba para nada, y él a mí… Él a mí ya me gustaba desde hace tanto tiempo… Que ya ni recordaba cuando había empezado a tener atracción por él. Mucho antes de mi affaire con Cato, Peeta ya estaba en los latidos de mi corazón, aunque nunca lo había admitido.

Llegué a mi casa y mi madre me recibió con una gran sorisa.

-Hola Kat- Me dijo.

-Mamá- Le dije con cansancio, sólo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y hundirme en un mar de insultos hacia mí misma, lo que hacía cuando estaba triste.

-Te ha llamado Glimmer Mellark, viene para aquí dentro de media hora- ¡Oh no! La segunda persona que menos quería ver, Glimmer me conocía y si me veía en estos momentos iba a averiguar todo.

-Será mejor que la llamé….

-¿Por qué hija?

-No me encuentro bien….

-Cariño hablas con ella y luego te acuestas.

El timbre sonó, mi madre abrió y apareció Glimmer, demasiado puntual.

-Hola Kat- Me dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- Le contesté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que te prepares vienes a cenar a mi casa.

-¿Qué?- Lo que menos necesitaba…CONTINUARÁ….

Bueno chicas siento mucho no haber subido como prometí, pero es que estoy de mudanza mañana me voy a mi nuevo piso con mis nuevos compañeros y estoy que no paro…. Dentro de una semana me empiezan las clases así que tendré que mirar cuando podré actualizar, por ahora no lo sé. En principio esta semana podré hacerlo normal.

Hoy hay doble capítulo así que dejo los reviews y demás cosas para el otro


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). Este capítulo va para la chica más dulce del mundo, mofletes, para Lau. Esta niña, aquí llamada torposoplo12, llegó a mi vida como un viento ligero y se ha convertido en una brisa constante para mí (Sí, la metáfora es malísima). Podría nombrar cien mil cualidades de ella y no llegar a lo que merece: amable, soñadora, amigable, educada, responsable, loca…. Y mil más… Pero lo importante es que le he cogido muchísimo cariño y que ahora misma sin ella, y unas cuantas más, mis días ya no estarían completos. De ella os recomiendo Venganza y Gym, además de que tiene unos one-shots ESTUPENDOS. Te quiero Lau

Después de la dedicatoria de hoy…

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 7:**

Me subí al coche de Glimmer y se encendió la radio, empezó a sonar Pretending y yo me perdí en mis pensamientos. Ella se paró en un semáforo.

-Kat, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- Digo.

-No me engañes…

-No he tenido un buen día- Me miró.

-¿Gale o mi hermano?- ¡Lo sabía! Me conoce y es lista luego sabe por donde ir. La respuesta eran los dos pero la cambié un poco.

-Gale….

-Déjalo estar es un gilipollas, ni aún que viviera cien vidas te iba a merecer- Era curioso eso lo pensaba yo, nunca merecería a Peeta.

-Ya…

-Pero intuyo por tu carita que no solo es eso, anda dímelo.- Me rogó ella, que ya había arrancado.

-Bueno hay más pero….

-No quieres hablar conmigo porque soy la hermana de ese más. ¿Cierto?- Sonrió ella.

-Si Glimmer exacto- Me sinceré.

-Katniss quizás no debería de decírtelo o me precipito- Respira y me mira a los ojos cuando ya ha acabado de aparcar- A Peeta le gustas mucho- No quería oír eso, no era bueno para mí, lo había visto con Clove, estaban agarrados de la mano en aquella cafetería…. De nuevo las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer…

-Glimmer yo sé que no es así.

-Sí es así Kat, créeme.

-Dejemos el tema- Le dije mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta de su casa, era lo mejor para mi salud.

Entramos en su casa y nos dirigimos al salón, no había nadie, Glimmer se disculpó y se fue al baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Peeta detrás de mí.

-Glimmer me ha invitado a cenar.

-¡Qué bien!- Murmura él con una sonrisa y se acerca a mí. Se sienta a mi lado.

Llega Glimmer y vuelvo a respirar.

-Chicos ya os habéis juntado, ¿Podréis pasar unas horas sin acercaros?- Sonrió Glimmer mirándome y diciéndome: Te lo dije con los ojos. Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No prometemos nada- Dijo Peeta mirándome. Yo aparté la mirada y me dirigí a Glimmer.

-Necesito tomar el aire- Le dije a Glimmer y salí de allí para encaminarme a su enorme jardín.

Me senté en un banco que tenían en frente de una fuente, sabía que había sido un poco maleducada pero no me encontraba bien con él en estos momentos. No tenía nada con él… Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ligar con Clove o con quién le diera la gana, pero eso no suponía que a mí no me fuera a doler… No lo podía evitar.

-Me puede decir esta preciosa criatura que le pasa para haberse ido así- Escuché de nuevo la voz de Peeta.

-Nada- Le contesté seria.

-Vamos Katniss.

-Déjalo Peeta no quiero hablar- Le respondí seca.

-¡Vaya!... Eres complicada- Eso me sentó mal, me lo decía siempre Gale, y como apareciese Gale en mi cabeza mi mal genio salía a la luz.

-Si lo soy pero no te incumbe- De nuevo me levanté y me fui en busca de Glimmer dejando a Peeta sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo Glimmer cuando la econtré.

-Glimmer no sé si será un buen día para cenar con vosotros…

-Tranquila mis padres acaban de llamar no pueden venir, tenemos que cenar los tres solos- ¡Ui si! Lo mejor que podía pasar.

-Glimmer…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te importaría que me fuera?- La miré con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por muchas razones, por favor dime que no te importa.

-Pero Katniss….

-Glimmer joder te lo digo en serio….- Si esa Katniss no era la de siempre, pero tenía demasiadas cosas juntas en el cuerpo: Culpabilidad, dolor, y demasiados sentimientos acumulados.

-Claro Kat, es mejor que hablemos cuando estés mejor, te llevo.

-No, voy caminando así me calmo antes de llegar a casa.

-¿Segura?

-Si, es lo mejor.

-Como quieras.

Me acompañó a la puerta y nos despedimos.

-Espero que cuando estés mejor me cuentes todo.

-Te lo prometo.

Se lo debía por comportarme como lo estaba haciendo.

Caminé entre el silencio de la noche. Me sentía de una manera muy rara. Por una parte tenía unos celos insoportables por lo de Peeta, por otra sentía que no le podía echar la culpa, además me sentía culpable por mi comportamiento.

Llegué a mi casa me tumbé en mi cama y coloqué los cascos en mis oídos le di al play (Heaven- Bryan Adams) y me dejé llevar por mi llanto, sin saber muy bien porque lloraba.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco mejor. Me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí al colegio con el ipod (One- U2).

Caminé por las calles sin fijarme en nada y pensando que quería que pasase con Peeta, que pretendía con esto. De nuevo el dolor asomó por mis ojos, me limpié una lágrima y continué mi camino.

Sentí unos toques en mi espalda y me giré.

-Hola Kat- Me dijo Madge.

-Hola Madge.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada grave….

-¿Y esa cara?- La miré y no pude evitarlo comencé a llorar. Ella me agarró y me abrazó- Tranquila Kat anda vamos y me cuentas.

Caminamos lo poco que nos quedaba hasta llegar el colegio y le conté todo rápidamente.

-Sé que te dije que tenías que lanzarte a por él pero viendo en el estado que estás es mejor que lo dejes…

-Yo también lo pienso Madge.

-Pues a lo mejor no deberías ir a la boda.

-No puedo decir que no ahora.

-Normal…

-Iré a la boda, seré su amiga por un día y después se acabó.

-Bien dicho Kat, tú eres fuerte- Me dio un golpe en el hombro y entramos en el colegio sonriendo a la Á…

…..

Un capítulo raro raro, me quedó raro…. Bueno quiero saber que pensáis del angustioso diálogo de Katniss, ¿Creéis que exagera?, ¿Qué debería cambiar el chip y lanzarse?, ¿Qué debería apartarse?... Decídmelo es importante saberlo…

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **son muy monos los dos, aunque Katniss tiene un monólogo interno devastador jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe,** siento haber tardado pero la mudanza me tuvo a mil por hora xDD. JAJAJAJAJA si katniss es demasiado vergonzosa, pero va a espabilar, algo ya se ve. Aunque la niña tiene unas penas jjajajajaja. Si yo también quiero a este Peeta y a todos jajajajaja Mellark's Love. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Aiitaniitaaa,** gracias por los dos reviews (: me alegro de que te guste tanto y muchas gracias por todos los cumplidos (se pone roja xDD) No Glimmer no se va a hacer mala ya te lo digo, aunque le va a pasar unas cuantas cosas…. No te lo puedo adelantar jajaajajaja. Nunca me va a aburrir ningún review ¿TE queda claro? Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **he omitido los puntos de tu nombre para ver si así sale completito (: Si Peeta, Finnick y Katniss van a ser el trío de oro, nunca mejor dicho, pero como ya te digo no te puedo adelantar nada porque después no te vas a sorprender y eso no sería bueno xDD. Lo de Sinsajo maloliente lo voy a explicar pronto, no es una gran explicación pero bueno jajajajaja. Si a mí Peeta SIEMPRE me hace hiperventilar, SIEMPRE. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable,** hola personita que deja los mejores reviews (: No me debes ningunas gracias por recomendar Carta de Despedida, me gusta y lo que me gusta lo recomiendo :D Si la verdad es que Finnick se pasa un poco con Katniss, pero se quieren y él lo que hace lo hace por ella para abrirle los ojos. Pues sí en principio están de acuerdo pero luego… Dios no puedo adelantar nada sino se perdería la magia, ya me entiendes xDD. JAJAJAJA Lo que si te voy a comentar es que no se van a casar Katniss & Peeta en la boda, pero va a ser un capítulo importante en la historia, a partir de ahí va a cambiar todo… Y no te digo más…. JAJAJAJAJA. La verdad es que Gale va a desaparecer momentáneamente pero va a volver a darlo todo, como siempre, y estoy de acuerdo contigo es todo lo malo que hay en el mundo… Me parece bien lo del secuestro de Peeta pero tenemos que ensayarlo para que no nos salga mal JAJAJAJAJA. Si lo del final ha sido una declaración de intenciones, aunque el monólogo interno de Katniss durante unos cuantos capítulos se va a hacer insoportable, es demasiado insegura. Y yo estoy en tu caso, a mí me dice eso Peeta y me caigo al suelo de la impresión y dela emoción xDD. Me parece bien: Vamos a Hogwarts nos deleitamos con la compañía de Ron y luego nos pasamos por Mellark's Place a por Peeta. Yo no sé con cual quedarme… Aunque siendo realista Peeta me vuelve loca jajajajaja. Espero que te hayan gustado estos para mí desastrosos dos capítulos, no son de lo mejor que he hecho :S Gracias por tur review preciosa!

-**Criis Alvarez, **jajajaja me alegro de que te guste tanto Bueno lo del beso…. Vas a tener que aguantarte un poquito, es que me encanta hacer sufrir, es mi especialidad MUAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD. Lo de la boda no os va a gustar mucho, dios que mala soy jajajaajaj. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia. Nos vemos mañana aquí y el martes en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN DVD DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE JAJAJAJA (ME VAN A SUBIR LOS REVIEWS CON ESTO XDD)

Besacos caracooooolas!


	8. Chapter 8

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa).

Hoy la dedicatoria va para una persona que me hace reír y sacar lo mejor a mí, y existen muy pocas que logran eso. La mención va para mi Peeta, mi marida y esposa, una chica que te hace sonreír que es todo alegría que se parece más a mí de lo que a ella le parece, aunque ella es más guapa y especial. Aquí en fanfiction es **lgandara** y tiene dos historias increíbles Siempre, versión de Peeta y All About Us que me ha enganchado hasta la médula. Que más decir de ella que nadie no sepa, de los que la conocen, que le tengo muchísimo cariño y que ahora un día sin hablar con ella se me hace difícil. Bueno sin hablar con ella y con mis otros dos cariñitos: Lau (**torposoplo12)** y Diana **(monogotas2)**, bueno aunque con Diana no coincido ¬¬ (Si, es una indirecta). Retomando a quién va dirigida la dedicatoria Peeta te quiero, y te lo digo de verdad ES REAL.

**Capítulo 8:**

Era viernes, faltaba exactamente un día para la boda. Llevaba sin hablar cara a cara con Peeta desde el día que me había ido de aquella manera de su casa. Lo más complicado fue explicarle a Glimmer que me pasaba ¿Qué le iba a decir? Esa chica sabía sacar todos los secretos con lupa y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuese el dúo dinámico o Madge… Se lo conté y fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice, su reacción fue increíble se empezó a reír ella sola y me dijo que Peeta estaba celoso, muy celoso después me contó una historia que se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_*Flashback de la historia que le contó Glimmer a Katniss*_

_Cato entró en la concina y Glimmer lo saludó, Peeta lo miró con desagrado._

_-Hola Peeta._

_-Cato- Le contestó seriamente._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada- Le contesta el serio._

_-Cato, porque no te vas al salón…- Le dijo Glimmer._

_Cato se fue y Glimmer se acercó a su hermano:_

_-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-A mí nada._

_-Cato no te ha hecho nada._

_-Está haciendo algo…_

_-No te sigo Peeta._

_-Cato está intentando tocar y alcanzar algo que no quiero que toque ni dañe…_

_-¿Estás hablando de una persona o de un objeto?- Bromeó Glimmer._

_-Sabes bien de quien estoy hablando…_

_-¿Kat?_

_-Pues si._

_-Así que afirmas ya mi teoría de que te gusta Kat._

_-No me gusta me cae bien y Cato solo la maltrata…_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Después Glimmer me confirmó según ella de que Peeta sentía algo demasiado fuerte por mí. Y que el no estaba acostumbrado al amor que solo había jugado con mujeres pero nunca nada serio.

Yo después de todo esto seguía en las mismas. Peeta me gustaba a rabiar, ya no hablo de gustar, estaba enamorada… Nunca me había enamorado de nadie, y todas las rupturas me habían dolido pero cada cosa fuese o no fuese buena que hiciera Peeta alteraba mis sentimientos notoriamente.

-Kat vuelve a la vida- Me dijo Finnick.

-Lo siento estaba distraída.

-¿Estabas con el monólogo de película?- Me reí ante sus ocurrencias.

-¿Monólogo de película?- Preguntó Glimmer que estaba sentada a nuestro lado en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Si, Finn tiene la teoría que estoy todo el mundo pensando y explicándole cosas a unos espectadores en mi cabeza.

-Y lo haces- Afirmó el.

-Finn es una tontería… Pero si lo hago- Nos reímos- Aunque Glimmer tienes que oír lo del video de youtube.

-¿Video de youtube?- Preguntó ella toda extrañada.

-Si cada vez que quieres recordar algo, sobre todo algo referente al amor- Finnick mira a Annie y ella sonríe como una idiota, como siempre- Ves como una especie de video con recuerdos en tu cabeza, momentos, eso es lo que llamó yo: Estás teniendo un video de youtube…- Nos reímos.

-Finn tiene sus propias teorías- Le digo y Glimmer asiente, me gustaba que estuviese con nosotras, era una buena amiga y no se merecía a esas arpías que tenía como amigas.

-Deberías escribir un libro- Dice Glimmer.

-Estoy en ello- Contestó Finnick divertido.

Salí del colegio a toda prisa y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Hola preciosa.- Me giré y me encontré con la perfecta mirada azul de Peeta y su gran sonrisa.

-Hola- contesté en mi nuevo estado tímido que escondía con mis amigos.

-Mañana es el gran día.

-Pues si- Dije sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Aún no has visto el vestido verdad?

-No, tu hermana cuando dice no es

-No- contestamos los dos a la vez y nos reímos. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la suya.

-Bueno me tengo que ir que en mi casa están todos locos ahora mismo.

-Lo supongo.

-Adiós Kat, estoy emocionado por que llegué mañana, créeme- Me dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me besó la mejilla.

No sé aún bien por qué pero al notar su contacto me volvió a subir esa corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo y no lo pude evitar alcé mis brazos y me agarré a él y me abracé hundiéndome en su pecho. Él me agarró sorprendido y me correspondió.

No sabía si pasaba el tiempo, para mí estábamos en una nube en medio de la nada, todo era el blanco solo existía su cuerpo y su respiración. Escuchaba atentamente los latidos de su corazón queriendo guardar ese sonido en mi cabeza.

Había estado muy sensible y falta de cariño, no es que mis amigos no me apoyasen pero necesitaba su calor, su cariño… El de nadie más.

Me separé de él y me sonrojé vergonzosamente al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho él me miró a los ojos y me sonrió aún sorprendido.

-Ahora tengo aún muchísimas ganas más de que llegue mañana.- Intenté no saltar de alegría al darme cuenta de que ahora si que lo decía en serio.

Se fue sonriendo y yo me quedé allí parada intentando recapitular mi increíble atrevimiento.

Finnick apareció sonriendo.

-Acabo de ver lo que has hecho- Me dijo él- Si me lo hubieses contado no te habría creído.

-¿De verdad lo he hecho Finn?

-Si, y como ya te he dicho miles de veces él lo ha disfrutado tenía cara de orgasmo- Me reí.

-¡Finnick!- Le dí un golpe en el brazo.

-Si se pone de esa manera con un abrazo cuando le des otra cosa- Alzó las cejas- No me quiero imaginar lo que va a hacer, seguramente rompa todos los muebles de tú habitación- me reí hasta más no poder- Y diga: ¡Oh Kat dame fuerte nena!- Hizo gestos obscenos mientras gritaba sin vergüenza.

Como siempre me sonrojé y lo calmé para que dejara de llamar la atención.

Por la noche los nervios empezaron a aumentar y mi sonrisa aún no había desaparecido.

-Peetanada- Dijo Prim entrando en mi habitación, era mi nuevo apodo en casa, hasta mi madre me llamaba así.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Madge está en el teléfono.

-Vale.

-¿Le vas a hablar de Peeta?

-Pero a ti que te importa pato- Le dije mientras la apartaba para bajar hasta la cocina y contestar el teléfono.

-Porque seguramente harás esto…- suspiró y puso los ojitos de enamorada que decía que tenía yo.

-Vamos Prim yo no estoy así.

-¡NOOOO! – Sonrió- Estás aún peor.

Me fui escaleras abajo ignorando las muecas de Prim imitándome. Llegué a la cocina y cogí el teléfono.

-Katniss…

-¿Qué pasa Madge?

-He hecho algo horrible…

-¿Qué has hecho?

-…

-¿Madge?

-He…CONTINUARÁ….

…

Si noto vuestras miradas asesinas por dejarlo así pero mañana ya tendréis el capítulo nuevo, perdón por no subir ayer pero es que estoy medio empezando con la rutina y para la semana creo que podré actualizar poquitín. So sorry pero los estudios lo primero (Ley de Peeta padre, ya tu sabes Lucy) Bueno me decís que os ha aparecido, sobre todo el momento abarazo que es muy zen, y lo del video de youtube y lo de monólogo de película son teorías mías que siempre he tenido, yo soy así jajjajaajjaa. En el próximo capítulo LA BODA, son dos capítulos de ella.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**yukikanda, **Hola (: Cada vez que leo tu nombre me río yo sola me hace mucha ilusión me trae recuerdos de Aphrodisiac dios jajajajaja….Peeta tiene miedo y es tímido no llega al extremo de Katniss pero es tímido, también lo hay que comprender a él, no es fácil soltarle a alguien que te gusta. Si en la boda va a pasar algo ya no te digo si bueno si malo jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **Kari ;) Ya a mi la reacción de Katniss me parece exagerada pero bueno me gusta darle el toque de persona complicada, no sería lo mismo jajajajajaja. Yo me identifico muchísimo con katniss, por no decirte que hay cosas de ella que saco de mí, sí es cierto jajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **Yo también te quiero Effie, y mucho REAL, en serio 3 Joo yo no soy preciosa esa eres tú. La verdad es que el capítulo pasado no es triste es estresante por Katniss. La quiere y en la boda va a pasar algo, como todas suponéis, ahora imaginaros si es bueno o malo. Yo también te quiero! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara, **Hola mi preciosidad de Marida, mi Peeta personalizado, espero que te haya gustado mi mierdi dedicatoria, todo lo que puse es cierto :D Lo de Peeta y Clove se descubre en la boda y dejo que tu imaginación vuele hasta mañana que ya lo sabrás :D Pues aciertas porque Cato mañana va a tener protagonismo… Ahí queda eso (Te suena esa frase? Jajajajaja) Ya la frase de "Me puede decir esta preciosa criatura que le pasa" es tuya jajaja completamente. Bueno Katniss también es desesperante tampoco es toda la culpa de Peeta ella se hace un lío ella sola. Somos una piña, una piña: con Hormonas On , desonrientas, pitbuleras, con rolls entre nostoras, con tonterías, y con cariño sobre todo (Me va a venir la regla estoy sensible ahora mismo voy por el chocolate jajajajajaa) Bueno hoy no puedo lo del armario ya te lo he dicho pero mañana si que te voy a hacer gritar para algo estoy en llamas. Te quiero mi diente de león 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **pues la verdad subieron los reviews jajajaajjaa, hay que esperar al 18 :D Pobre Peeta también él tampoco tiene la culpa, lo entenderás mañana en la boda, o por lo menos algo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**kenigal, **eres ASOGHAOGHWROIGHAOWJF, DIOS! Gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos te iré contestando uno a uno :

1. Bueno Cato por ahora te puede gustar aunque después vas a ver cosas de él… Gale acepta lo de novios a medias porque le gusta Katniss y es la única manera con ella.

2. Prim es genial, me gusta mucho escribir siendo ella es INCREÍBLE. Se nota que a Katniss le gusta Peeta a leguas , la verdad jajaajja. Finnick & Annie son el dúo cómico, sobre todo Finnick que es una de las estrellas del trío que voy a crear más adelante, aún no he publicado los capítulos de eso :D

3. Si le tienes ganas, y yo a Peeta también jaajajajaja.

4. Lo de los 20 minutos sin hacer nada es un poco incómodo, pero cuando un silencio es agradable es que la química funciona entre las dos personas, esa es mi teoría!

5. Gale es horrible y tiene un carácter fatal no le importa nada absolutamente nada. Ya lo verás más hacia el final.

6. La estrategia de Peeta va a tener problemas, ya lo verás en el capítulo uno de la boda, el 8….

7. Katniss es más que complicada le da muchísimas vueltas a las cosas, y aún por encima es insegura y tímida, una buena combinación jaajajajajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo de la boda de mañana.

Gracias por todo te voy a recomendar en uno de los capítulos pero en unos cuantos que tengo una lista jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa! Si tienes twitter pásamelo para seguirte y hablar :D

**-Caobacafe, **jajajaja lo tuyo son las canciones T, son las canciones (Te gusta mi gran apodo eres T jaajajajaja, si te molesta dímelo). Me alegro de que te guste el fic en parte es complicado y simple a la vez , un lío pero ya me entiendes tu escribes también y mucho mejor que yo :D Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **pues subieron los reviews jajajaja el dvd tienes que esperar al 18 pero no sé si llegarán jajaajjaja. La seguiré hasta el final Isi no te preocupes. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **si sale tu nombre por cierto he leído tu review en Bailando y casi voy a matarte, como que me aburro de ti? Eso nunca lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas y no me esmero tanto en todo pero yo nunca me aburriría de ti créeme :D El viernes cumples años? Cuantos? Ya te toca dedicatoria (: Sé que Kat está herida pero es exagerada su reacción aunque a mí me encanta que te voy a decir jajaajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo tan flojito xDD. Te quiero I! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos dentro de poco en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark, **y mañana aquí , tengo nueva historia pero tengo que corregir cosillas ;)

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN PINSAJO (REVIEWS ARRIBA JAAJAJAJAJAJ)**

**Besacoooos gente precioooosa!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANTE:** En primer lugar decíos que siento no haber podido subir estos días, el lunes empiezan mis clases y no creo que pueda subir tan a menudo, tengo los capítulos preparados peor no sé si tendré tiempo lo intentaré así que no os aseguro que suba. Mañana si subiré. Además de eso la música se va a hacer importante en el fic pero no en este capítulo en los que vienen y aparecerán entre paréntesis temas que os recomiendo para el momento del fic () Además de eso vienen tiempos tristes en el fic.

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

Hoy la dedicatoria va para una cumpleañera que cumplió años, **isamellark9,** ella me ha seguido en todos los fics que he publicado siempre regalándome sonrisas frente al ordenador y grandes reviews. Tiene la dichosa manía de decir que ella no es creativa, pero es lista y como quiere saber más de los fics va indagando y descubriendo cosas…. Si es que yo la mataría. El otro día en un review me dijiste que me estaba aburriendo y eso es mentira, a mí nadie me aburre, y menos con esos reviews. Muchas felicidades Isa, disfrútalos, y muchas gracias por estar aquí siempre.

Después de esta larga introducción….

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 9: **

Sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras escuchaba los leves sollozos de Madge al teléfono, debía de ser algo grave para que estuviese así.

-He…

-Madge dilo por dios- Le dije casi a punto de caerme al suelo de los nervios.

-He besado a Peeta.

-¿Qué has qué?- Grité sin poder controlarme.

-Es que es tan guapo, yo estaba tan solo, es tan amable y…

-Madge…

-Perdóname Katniss…

No me lo creía mi mejor amiga rozando los labios que yo aún no había probado y que tanto deseaba.

-Madge…

-Lo siento pero él no me ha correspondido se ha apartado y me ha dicho que le gustaba otra persona.

-Madge…- No podía decir otra cosa estaba en un terrible shock. Madge siempre había sido la guapa y popular y yo la de al lado pero no me esperaba que utilizase su atractivo para atacar a Peeta, MI Peeta.

-Y se lo he contado.

-¿Qué le has contado?

-Que te morías por él.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo siento por doble partida.

-Madge te voy a colgar.

Mierda, no sabía que pensar realmente, el beso de Madge a Peeta me daba ganas de ir a casa de Madge y hacerle cosas horribles pero me controlaba… Pero aún por encima le había dicho lo que yo sentía por él, ¿Y mañana que haría? Le sonreiría, lo evitaría…. No tenía escapatoria era hora de que el mundo me mostrara que seguía siendo Katniss Everdeen, la torpe más torpe del planeta.

_**Día de la boda.**_

Me levanté con la radio puesta (Fix you- Coldplay) . Me duché y me concentré en mi pelo, lo arreglé y me maquillé. Todavía no podía vestirme porque ni siquiera había visto el vestido. Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto me giré y vi a Peeta mirándome, me morí de vergüenza al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

Peeta cerró la puerta de mi cuarto, me miró a los ojos y bajó un momento por mi cuerpo. Caminó despacio hacia mí cama y posó lo que supuse que sería el vestido sobre esta. Se acercó a mí mirando a mis ojos mientras en la radio sonaba (Eskimo Joe- How does it feel). Me agarró la cintura y yo lo miré atónita. No podía ni ponerme roja de lo impresionada que estaba.

Acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos y posó su nariz sobre la mía sin rozar mis labios solo con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas acercándose.

-Perfecta- Susurró.

Y luego el tiempo se detuvo, posó una mano en mi mejilla la acarició y luego bajó la mano y la situó al lado de la otra en mi cintura. Sonrió traviesamente de lado y yo no era capaz de pensar que esos labios probaran a Madge porque en mí cabeza solo sonaba: Bésame, Bésame.

Y lo hizo posó sus labios en los míos, y en el mundo volvió a estallar el Big Bang. Nos movíamos lentamente saboreándonos el uno al otro. Sus manos subían y descendían por mi espalda. Se escapó un gemido de su boca cuando le mordí ligeramente el labio, él sonrió. Nos separamos y fue en el instante que volvió la vergüenza a mí. Me sonrojé y él sonrió acariciándome la mejilla.

-Será mejor que te pongas el vestido porque no respondo…- me sonrojé todavía más y él besó mi nariz y yo solo pude sonreír de la ternura que demostraba ese gesto.- El vestido combinará con tus mejillas.

Me vestí. Era increíble, un vestido largo y rojo, de corte sirena con pequeños plumajes en la falda baja y de palabra de honor. Visto en la percha era feísimo, pero puesto… Era increíble. Me sentía poderosa y guapa, como nunca me había sentido. No sabía si era el vestido o lo que acababa de ocurrir en mi habitación.

-Estás preciosa- Dijo él acercándose a mí y volviendo a unir nuestros labios. Yo sonreí cuando nos separamos y lo volví a besar castamente, y lo volví a hacer, y entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y lo besé profundamente- Cuando ayer Madge me dijo lo que sentías por mí no lo dude sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

-¿Y qué era?

-Demostrarte que yo te quería más que tú a mí- Lo miré y me sonrojé.- No lo puedo evitar te has colado en mi vida repentinamente y me has robado todo lo que soy- Me derretí directamente menos mal que él me tenía agarrada.

-Yo te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti mucho más todavía.- Sonreí y el besó mi frente – Es hora de irnos.

Llegamos a la boda, yo estaba como en una nube. Caminaba lentamente agarrada a la mano de Peeta sin saber lo que ocurría alrededor.

-Kat- Escuché la voz de Glimmer- Estás preciosa- La miré ella me ganaba completamente sin dudarlo tenía la belleza de su hermano, aunque él le ganaba en belleza era un pecado mirarlo y no derretirse con ese traje y lo bien que le quedaba.- Veo que estáis… - Señaló nuestras manos y sonrió. Peeta desplazó mi mano y me la besó.- Genial cuñada- Me abrazó y se fue.

-¡Vaya!- Musité.

-A mí no me importaría nada que fueses su cuñada- Dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

-A mí tampoco.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que…- Me sonroje y me puse nerviosa, me paré y me zafe del agarre para concentrarme- No …. No me importaría ser tu novia.

-Y a mí no me importaría que lo fueses…

-Bien…- Dije recapitulando todo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Katniss?- Me quedé de piedra, y asentí pero de repente una especie de adrenalina subió por mis venas y me lancé a él. Se empezó a reír y me abrazó dejando pequeños besos por mi cara, mi cabeza, mi hombro, mi cuello… No paraba y yo me sentía completamente en el cielo.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa nos dirigimos a su casa. Me senté juntó a Glimmer y comenzamos a hablar de lo feliz que estaba la pareja, Peeta desapareció y como no volvía salí en su búsqueda.

Cuando lo encontré el mundo se cayó en mis pies… Estaba con Clove abrazado, ella sonreía, no podía ver la cara de Peeta. Ella le cogió la cara y lo besó… No me quedé a ver más me fui corriendo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas , en la pista de baile todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música (The Marmalade- Reflections of my life) Salí corriendo hasta que una mano me agarró.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me dijo Cato secamente.

-No creo que te incumba- Le grité ya con el llanto descontrolado y fuera de mí.

-Ven.- Me agarró y me llevó a una parte del jardín donde no había nadie.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Yo me callé no quería hablar con él pero no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para irme corriendo así que lo mejor sería esperar a que el llanto cesase para irme corriendo.- Me contestas.

-Nada.

-¿Por eso lloras?

-Lloro porque soy así.

-Vamos Katniss te conozco más de lo que te parece…- No quise contestar a eso- ¿Es por Peeta?- Ahora las lágrimas eran más fuertes al sentir su nombre- Vaya…- Dijo mientras me agarraba y me abrazaba.

Cuando mi llanto se calmó me separé de él y me miró.

-¿Qué pasó?- No sabía si decírselo pero otra persona no tenía con la que hablar así que se lo dije, él abrió los ojos.- Katniss creo que debes saber una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Es Clove…

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dije intentando demostrar mi total desprecio hacia ella aunque lo hacía bastante mal.

-Tiene un trastorno de personalidad y sus padres le han pedido a Peeta que la tiene que ayudar por eso queda con ella y se hace pasar por su novio…

No me lo creí pero miré a Cato a los ojos y vi la chispa de sinceridad, yo no sabía que hacer ni que pensar…

-Mira Kat levántate ven a bailar conmigo y cuando venga Peeta hablas con él y arreglas esto.

-No sé si es la mejor idea…

-Venga Kat por los viejos tiempo- Dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo- Dije sin estar convencida del todo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista con la mirada de Glimmer clavada en nosotros nos empezamos a mover rápidamente con (Danza Kuduro de Don Omar ). Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Cuando me di cuenta me encontré a Peeta mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, separé mi cuerpo del de Cato y corrí hacia él, por lo menos tendría que hablar con él…. Peeta se fue y yo lo seguí corriendo pero cuando lo encontré estaba con Clove de nuevo, me miró y negó con la cabeza yéndose de la mano con Clove de la casa.

El mundo se cayó a mis pies…. CONTINUARÁ.

…..

Bueno girls pasamos de la felicidad más absoluta a la tristeza absoluta, vaya evolución tan mala, lo sé jajajaajajja. Bueno la boda aún no se ha acabado, quiero que me digan si su primer beso tuvo poca explicación porque a mí me pareció muy rápido pero bueno aún queda mucho entre ellos. Decidme que os ha parecido la primera parte de la boda (: A parte de eso el siguiente capítulo ES MUY TRISTE, YA LO AVISO ):

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**lgandara, **Mi Peeta personalizado 3 Bueno Peeta estaba bastante celoso, sobre todo con Cato porque hay una escena, aunque no lo demuestre ya lo hará, te lo aseguro jajaajajjaa. La verdad es que me inspiras para alguna de las frases jaajajajajaja. Si Katniss se lanzó, con lo tímida que es…. JAJAJAJAJA. Yo también adoro a Finnick y a ti también (Guiño Guiño Codo Codo) jajajajaja. Bueno lo de la boda como ves se lanzó in medias res, y bueno lo que viene no es bueno… Gracias por el baile de croqueta final y no me mates por lo que viene y por este capítulo o.O. Te quieroooo Peeetaaaaaaa 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **ya ha llegado la boda aunque no ha sido tan buena… Y lo que viene es triste… Espero no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** estoy esperando tu actualización ansiosa…. Espero que este capítulo no te dejara tan Whaaattt? Aunque ceo que es lo posible jajajajaja, viene tristeza ): Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable, **Dios mío te voy a comer enterita me has dejado un review por cada capítulo que no has leído eres ASOGHOWRGHWIOEGJVOAWRE ;) Te quiero Finnick JAJAJJAJAJAJA. Glimmer para mí también es bastante cansina, es buena pero un poquito ''tocapelotas'' ya sabes… Normal que te hayas perdido es que tenia que meter un par de cosas y lo he hecho un poco con colador y no me ha quedado muy bien el 8 :S Yo también me he perdido jajajaajaja, pero bueno poco a poco os iréis enterando porque he puesto eso. Oye oye que Peeta no es el malo solo intenta ayudar como ya has visto en este capítulo. Y Katniss es agonía y cambios continuos de humor. Lo del abrazo es tal como lo has descrito y no deliras yo también lo pensé así jajajajaja. Tenemos telepatía jajaajajaj. Y tus reviews nunca son feos NUNCA. Y GRACIAS. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe (Teresa)**, No te preocupes T jajjaajajaja. Yo también soy como Katniss, y no es que tenga miedo ella es que le han hecho daño y no es propensa a mostrar sus sentimientos… Y no te enredaste mujer jajaajajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo vienen tiempos duros en el fic. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9,** perdón por no subir, no pude estoy llena de trabajo y vienen tiempos duros porque el lunes empiezo las clases así que no sé que voy a hacer….FELICIDADES ATRASADAS, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí tienes tu dedicatoria :D JAJAJAJAJA si es que el capítulo 8 ha sido como una montaña rusa no sabía yo ni donde estaba tenía que meter tantas cosas que me perdí jaajajajja, pero el abrazo quedó muy : DE PELÍCULA JAJAJAJAJAA, Aquí tienes la esperadísima boda que espero que no te decepciones aunque creo que sí :S Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torsposoplo12, **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFIEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU 3 Dios tu review breve me dejó :O yo también te adoro y también adoro Venganza , y a tus mofletes, y a tu dulzura, tu precioso pelo, tu adorable carácter…. Ya no puedo parar jajajajajjaa. Espero no haberte decepcionado me ha quedado un poco mal lo sé :S Tiiii amooo! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Bea29, **Dios me alegro mucho de que te guste y te sorprenda :D Te voy a contestar a tus puntos:

1. Gale si tiene un as en la manga pero va a tardar en volver, al menos por ahora…

2. Pues como ves en la boda Peeta ha dado una sorpresa pero te la va a dar más grande en el siguiente capítulo, siéntate cuando lo leas.

3. Finnnick y Annie nunca van a traicionar a Katniss, nunca siempre van a estar ahí y ser ellos mismos aunque va a pasar algo…

4. Glimmer es pesadita, no es mala, pero pesadita pero va a ir perdiendo protagonismo.

5. Y a mí ME ENCANTAS ME ENCANTAS ME ENCANTAS (:

Gracias por tu review preciosa ¡!

-**Flo, **el abrazo a mí también me gustó, y se va a avispar más créeme aunque va a tardar un poquitín recuerda que la historia tiene rated M. Pues lo siento va a haber dramas en el próximo…. Y muchos….Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2,** DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAA AAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAA (: Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, y en cuanto a tu confusión es normal es que lo tenía que meter, eso y otras cosas más por culpa de unos capítulos que vienen y me quedó todo muy PLOF pero bueno…. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y yo también quiero coincidir más, créeme. Te quiero H 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Roxanne0899, **lo del pinsajo…ehh….JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA. El momento del preciosa es mítico en este fic le ha encantado a todo el mundo no a ti sola jajajaja, a mí también. Oye dime cual es tu cuenta en twitter para seguirte :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Criiis Alvarezz, **No te preocupes aquí siempre te estaré esperando :D El abrazo fue muy de película romántica JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo del beso no fue como tú te imaginabas fue algo más… RARO JAJAJAJAJA. Espero que te gustase este capítulo.

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana aquí otra vez y en **Bailando Para Peeta Mellark.**

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UNA DUCHA, PORQUE NOS HACE FALTA UNA DUCHA FRÍA DESPUÉS DE LAS FOTOS DEL SET DE CATCHING FIRE OMG!**

**Besaaaaacos silenciosaaaas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANTE:** A partir de ahora no soy cuando voy a subir porque me empiezan las clases, aunque empiezo flojito tengo que ir a la escuela de idiomas y entrenamientos de piscina, estoy a tope jajajajaja. Tengo 5 capítulos preparados y haber intentaré subir lunes, miércoles y viernes como siempre aunque no sé si podré… Lo intentaré pero no aseguro nada. A partir de ahora la música es importante pondré canciones que recomiendo para cada momento del fic entre paréntesis, si las escucháis es mejor porque sabéis más o menos el humor o en que me base… En fin que me lío que es importante la música y punto xDD.

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

Hoy la dedicatoria especial va para **isicullen** que tengo que recomendar su historia **Es demasiado triste** que me encanta. A parte es una vieja lectora, no es que sea vieja es que me ha acompañado ya en varios fics, con sus diminutos reviews siempre me deja en shock y sobre todo cuando pone : Sigue Sigue, me la imagino dando a la cabeza … Yo también tengo esa sensación con tu fic (Sí es una indirecta muy directa) Isi gracias por todo y espero no perderte nunca como lectora y también que nunca se termine tu fic por DEEEEEEUS (Ya me he pasado al gallego xDD)

**Capítulo 10:**

Volví a pasar por el jardín, la cabeza me dolía demasiado (Bendita tu luz- Maná), todos los recuerdos de aquel día pasaban en imágenes por mi mente… El dolor empezaba a ser tan fuerte que de repente me di cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo, las lágrimas corrían demasiado rápido por mis mejillas.

-Katniss…- me dijo Cato acercándose.

-….- No le pude contestar nada solo me abracé a él y me dejé llevar por el contacto, era demasiado todo para mí. Yo era una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar mis sentimientos, que me gustaba estar sola y con Peeta había roto mis esquemas diciéndole Te quiero y ahora….

-Venga vamos a bailar, a beber y a olvidar todo- Me dijo Cato cuando mi llanto ya había cesado lo suficiente.

-No sé si tengo ánimos Cato…

-Yo te ayudaré…

Nos levantamos y sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a sentir mejor, la música esta a todo volumen y la gente saltaba y cantaba como loca (The Rasmus- In the shadows), parecía una fiesta de adolescentes. Fuimos al bar y cogimos unas copas, bebí rápidamente lo de mi vaso y me tomé otro. Salté a la pista y empecé a saltar y a cantar la canción, Cato me miraba divertido pero luego me siguió. Toda la noche giró a lo mismo: bebida, música y los labios de Cato.

Estaba demasiado borracha para acordarme de todo lo que había hecho. Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación desconocida, me erguí en un impulso y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme con exageración. Me tumbé de nuevo y sentí como una mano me agarraba. Estaba desnuda y tenía a Cato a mi lado…. ¡Mierda! Sabía lo que había pasado y en mi cabeza empezaron a moverse imágenes de la pasada noche.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me vestí. Salí de la que supuse que sería la casa de Cato y me dirigí a la mía. Me dolían los pies de los tacones y no era capaz de caminar bien, la cabeza me estaba matando (Muse- Sing for absolution). Llegué a mi casa e ignoré lo que Prim me decía desde el salón. Me metí en mi cama y fue como si el mundo se derrumbase en ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a correr pos mis mejillas y me engruñé como si así el dolor fuese menos fuerte. Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y respiré un olor familiar que me hacía sentirme en las nubes… Era Peeta… No sabía como reaccionar solo quería que se acabase, me sentía fatal por lo que había hecho y pasado, no merecía que el estuviese allí intentando calmarme, me había acostado con Cato y él y Clove….

-Katniss cariño…- Dijo mientras se metía entre las mantas y me arrastraba a sus brazos, yo me dejé llevar.

-Peeta…- Dije entre sollozos- Yo he hecho algo muy malo.

-Me da igual lo que hayas hecho Katniss… Dejémoslo estar.- Dijo mientras besaba mi pelo.

-Pero yo me he ….- Lo miré y noté la seriedad que había en su cara- Me he acostado con Cato- Empecé a llorar y me separé de él esperando a que él se fuese. Pero no lo hizo me acercó de nuevo a él y me abrazó.

-Lo suponía- Al oír esa frase de sus labios una decepción empezó a surgir en mí.- No lo suponía de tu parte seguro que te emborrachó se hizo el buenazo y después…- Pues sí había acertado pero Cato no tenía toda la culpa yo también la tenía- Tú estabas dolida y…

-Pero no tiene solo la culpa él, no me obligó pero yo lo hice…

-¿Te acuerdas de algo de la noche pasada?- Lo pensé y vi imágenes de la fiesta, yo bailando, cantando, bebiendo… Pero no me acordaba del momento…. Crudo.

-No, de poco…- Le confesó.

-Ahí tienes, lo que te he dicho.

-Peeta…

-Katniss…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no te merezco y menos después de lo que he hecho, es mejor que te vayas y que lo nuestro ….- Me paré mientras sentía de nuevo las lágrimas- lo dejemos así.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Es lo mejor.

-De acuerdo- Pero no se levantó me abrazó más.- Lo nuestro queda como antes seremos amigos…- Dijo él recalcando la última palabra- Pero no me iré ahora mismo esperaré a que te desahogues y luego me iré…

-Pero Peeta…- Le dije aunque realmente no me importaba.

-No hay Peeta que valga, me quedaré aquí mientras tú lloras, prefiero ser yo el que lo haga y no que aparezca de nuevo Cato…- Eso me había dolido pero lo merecía.- Además tú no tienes nada que pedirme perdón después de lo de Clove, lo que viste… Tiene una explicación aunque no te lo puedo decir.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Cato me dijo que Clove sufría de un trastorno de personalidad y que tú la estabas ayudando- Agachó su cabeza y me miró atónito.

-Es cierto.

-Pues entonces no tienes porque pedirme perdón.

-Debería de habértelo explicado.

-Déjalo Peeta ahora da igual.

-Es cierto entre nosotros no hay nada…

-Ya…

-Bien duérmete y me iré después cuando estés mejor.

-Gracias- Le dije mientras le besé el pecho encima de su camisa. Él se removió y posó mi cabeza en su pecho rodeándome con sus brazos- Duérmete preciosa.

Me dormí sintiendo su respiración y sus pequeños besos en mi cabeza y cara. Me desperté sintiendo un frío extraño Peeta ya se había ido y el dolor surgió de nuevo en mi pecho. Peeta valía la pena y me lo había demostrado y yo… Yo me había acostado con otro, con un gilipollas que siempre hace lo mismo para conseguir chicas y ya me lo había jugado dos veces. Encendí la luz y sobre mi mesita había un pequeño sobre, me levanté y lo cogí.

(Sinplus- Unbreakable)

Y comencé a leer:

_Katniss:_

_Sé que a lo mejor para ti es mejor que todo termine así, para mí no porque te has convertido en una parte demasiado importante en mi vida, y aunque no me lo creas es verdad. Por una parte los dos hemos obrado mal pero yo no te culpo habías visto como Clove me besaba y como la abrazaba es normal que te sintieras mal…. Y respecto a lo de Cato, sé como es él, ha hecho lo mismo con Glimmer, con Clove…. Con todas y sé que a ti tenía ganas, muchas ganas… Y lo ha conseguido. _

_No sé realmente como explicarte como me siento solo decirte que lo que pasó por la mañana fue REAL, y que cuando te dije que te quería era totalmente REAL, que no te mentía. Quizás es mejor que nos separemos un tiempo para curar ciertas heridas y descubrir lo que nos pasa por dentro a los dos porque yo también tengo ciertas confusiones… No confusiones respecto a mis sentimientos por ti pero si confusiones respecto al mundo…_

_Lo he pensado toda la noche y me voy a ir durante una temporada, a estudiar a casa de mis tíos a Alemania… No es culpa tuya solo que me encuentro demasiado perdido, cuando vuelva te explicaré todo. Solo espero que cuando vuelva podamos hablar e intentar retomar lo que empezamos ayer por la mañana porque aunque no me lo creas fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Espero que no te enfades te lo quería decir pero ayer estabas tan mal que no sabía como hacerlo._

_Espero verte pronto…_

_Te quiero, y es REAL._

_Peeta._

Las lágrimas estaban de nuevo en mis mejillas y yo no sabía como controlarlas. (Bryan Adams- Heaven) Peeta se marchaba y yo no me había despedido, le había dicho que era mejor que lo dejásemos no porque no tuviera ganas sino porque creía que no lo merecía después de lo que había hecho…. Y él se va durante un tiempo… Había puesto que me quería y que era real, al recordar esas palabras sonreí.

Prim entró en mi habitación y al verme me abrazó.

-Lo siento Kat.

-No pasa nada patito.

-Peeta te quiere mucho, si vieras como le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de ti.

-Lo sé, bueno me lo ha dicho pero él…. Se ha ido a estudiar a Alemania por un tiempo y….- Empecé a llorar, Prim me abrazó de nuevo.

-No pasa nada cuando vuelva y estéis los dos mejor hablaréis.- A veces me sorprendía la madurez de Prim.

-Tienes razón.

-Te ha llamado Finnick un millón de veces está preocupado.

-Es mejor que llame a ese loco.

-Si porque es capaz de venir a cantarte a la puerta con Annie.

-Y de otras cosas peores…- Nos reímos las dos juntas.

Quizás iba a tardar un tiempo en recuperarme, soy demasiado sensible, pero sabía que lo mejor era intentarlo, y cuando Peeta volviese esperaba que la culpa que me carcomía ya no existiera…. CONTINUARÁ…

….

Siento vuestras manos en mi cuello, no me matéis por favor …. No lo hagáis… A partir de ahora vienen unos capítulos un tanto raros pero espero que os gusten. Comentadme que os ha parecido este pleaseee!

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**isicullen, **Lo siento pero no puedo matar a Clove cuando conozcas su historia te va a dar pena en serio… Además va a dejar de ser un estorbo. Bueno si el pasado te pareció revelador este… pufff me vas matar verdad? JAJAJAJAJA. No he tardado mucho esta vez no te enfades xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **(Escapa corriendo para que no le pegue con el bate) No por favor …. JAJAJAJAJ. Yo pienso igual que tú necesitan confiar más, pero es todo muy reciente como para decir : Me quiero casar contigo y confío plenamente en ti. Entonces aún están 'in medias res'. Lo de Clove te va a parecer mucho más fuerte aún… Ya lo verás hasta te va a dar pena. Te quiero por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** oh no me digas eso :O Yo no quiero joder a nadie… No llores por favor y lo de la venganza tengo miedoo (pone cara de terror) JAJAJAJJA Gracias Kari. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **baja la ceja que vas a tener agujetas jajaajajja. Espero que tu interés no haya descendido y que te gustara este capítulo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Yaci-chan, **ya he subido rápido por tus amenazas tenía tanto miedo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me alegro de que te guste tanto y que me lo hayas dicho también :D Las cosas no se han solucionado, dime tengo que correr o no vas a cumplir tus amenazas (Pone cara de terror) xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia no sé cuando nos vamos a ver pero intentaré subir como siempre, lo intentaré no prometo nada. Eso sí nos vemos dentro de poco en **Bailando Para Peeta Mellark,** hoy.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UNA ENTRADA PARA VER UN CONCIERTO DE LENNY KRAVITZ QUE VIENE A MI CIUDAD XDD**

**Besaaacoooos silencioooosas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

No me matéis por lo que he hecho con la historia pero ya lo tenía planeado…. Siento los golpes en mí ): xDD.

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 11:**

(Breathing-Jason Derulo)

Caminé despacio por el patio del colegio, no quería cruzarme con Cato.

-Hola.- Me giré y me encontré con Clove, la rabia desaparecida durante el pasado día volvía a luchar en mi cuerpo por salir.

-Hola.

-Sabes lo de Peeta.

-Sí.

-Se ha ido- Una punzada de dolor se acumuló en mi pecho al recordar eso de nuevo.

-Lo sé…

-¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho?- Preguntó ella furiosa.

-No..

-Por ti, porque le has hecho daño, con lo bien que estaba él conmigo y tenías que llegar tú.- Empezó a moverse rápidamente pero sin desplazarse del sitio. Glimmer vino corriendo y la agarró.

-Tranquila Clove no pasa nada- Le murmuró.

-¡ES POR ELLA!, ¡POR ESA LOCA! ¡LA MATO!- Escuché sus gritos mientras se iban con ella y la punzada de culpa se hizo mayor al escuchar eso y al ver a Clove en ese estado.

-Sinsajo- Me saludó Finnick.

-Finn….

-Katniss tranquila todo irá pasando, tú no tienes la culpa él mismo te lo dejó escrito.

-Lo sé pero..

-Pero nada... Vamos a clase pajarito..

-¿Pero soy un sinsajo o un pájaro?- Le pregunté divertida para cambiar de tema.

-¿Vamos a ver cuando fuiste a ese zoo a quién imitaste?

-Al sinsajo, me puse a cantar- Me sonrojé de recordar aquella escena. Fue después de acostarme con Cato estaba tan feliz por haber encontrado el amor que cuando fuimos a la excursión del zoo empecé a cantar con los sinsajos del zoo sin importarme nada, raro en mí pero era tan feliz… De ahí mi apodo.

-Pues entonces…

-Déjalo esta conversación no tiene rumbo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero mejor hablar de cosas que no tienen rumbo que recordar cosas dolorosas ¿No?

-Pues sí.

Salí de clase con ganas de llorar de nuevo pero me aguanté, vi a Glimmer hablando con Marvel e intenté esquivarla pero ella me vio.

-Kat…- Me gritó y yo me giré.

-Hola Glimmer.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy…- Le dije y ella me abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila…

-Peeta me contó todo después de venir de tu casa llorando como nunca lo había visto, él se siente fatal…

-La culpa fue mía.- Dije aguatándome las lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es cierto, además que sepas que te defendió antes de irse.- Ya se había marchado ¡Genial!...

-¿Qué hizo?

-Míralo por tu misma.- Miré en la dirección de su dedo y me encontré con Cato. Tenía moratones por toda la cara y un ojo hinchado.

-Peeta…- Murmuré sin creérmelo.

-Si, fue a casa de Cato y creo que le dio duro por lo que he visto, el vino sin un rasguño.- Sonreí alegrándome de que estuviese bien y de que a Cato alguien le hubiese hecho daño.

-Hola chicas- Nos dijo el golpeado.

-¿Qué quieres gilipollas?- Le soltó Glimmer.

-Saber donde está Peeta, me tiene miedo- Se rio.

-No, está en Alemania estudiando y creo que te demostró ayer el miedo que te tiene- Se rio Glimmer exageradamente.

-Bueno Kat estás relajada después del polvo que te eché el otro día.- Rio. Yo volví a sentir el cúmulo de rabia, levanté mi mano y lo abofetee.

-Gilipollas- Le dije gritando sin importarme nada.

-Eso no me lo decía el otro día.

-Pues debiste hacerlo bien mal porque no me acuerdo de nada… - Me fui y Glimmer me siguió.

-Vaya Kat lo has dejado callado.- Empecé a llorar, no por Cato sino por la culpabilidad y por la morriña que tenía de Peeta.

Llegué a mi casa (Carly Rae Jepsen-Curiosity) Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación y me puse a analizar todo lo que me había ocurrido, tenía todo demasiado confuso en mi cabeza, echaba de menos a Peeta y solo había pasado un día, no sabía el tiempo que iba a estar fuera pero ya se me hacía eterno.

-Hola- Me sobresalté y me encontré con Finnick delante de mí en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si, he estado hablando con Peeta por Skype.

-¿Con Peeta?

-Si, venía conmigo en el equipo de natación siempre me he llevado bien con él – Asentí confirmando lo que estaba diciendo.- Y he escrito el mensaje que me dio- Me entregó una nota y un azucarillo encima. Sonreí, era típico de Finnick…- Ya sabes lo que voy a decir.

-Si la vida es amarga échale un azucarillo- Dijimos los dos a la vez sonriendo. Era el lema de Finnick.

-Voy al salón y te espero abajo tengo planes- Me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Abrí el papel lentamente (Cheap Trick- Ghost Town) y comencé a leer lo que había en su interior.

_Katniss:_

_Sé que te dije que me iba por un tiempo y no íbamos a saber nada el uno del otro, pero ya que Finnick ha decidido reñirme por culpa de marcharme y dejarte he decidido dejarle un mensaje. Quizás no lo entiendas pero lo entenderás con el tiempo:_

_All this time…_

_Es lo único que te voy a decir por ahora, no te comas la cabeza como siempre haces, te iré dejando mensajes pero no por Finnick por tu facebook así no tendremos azucarillos de más…._

_Te quiero._

_Peeta._

Sonreí y empecé a llorar de nuevo, lo echo de menos, mucho de menos, lo necesito.

Bajé a la sala con una sonrisa algo forzada, no sabía lo que sentía después de esa nota, decidí hacerle caso y no comerme la cabeza esperaría el nuevo mensaje en el Facebook, ansiosa.

Finnick me cogió y salimos casi corriendo de mi casa. Llegamos a un bar en el que Annie y Madge bailaban descontroladamente (Coconut Tree- mohombi ft Nicole Scherzinger) Finnick se acercó a Annie y empezaron a bailar a su manera, yo los miré desde una esquina sonriendo sabía que lo hacían por mí por animarme. Madge apareció y yo la miré, recordando la frase: He besado a Peeta…

-Hola Katniss…

-Madge- La saludé intentando no ser fría.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada aunque me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho.

-Es que Brutus me ha dejado y yo me sentía mal y…

-¿Brutus?

-Si- Vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- Le dije mientras la abrazaba, era lo mejor dejar el rencor atrás porque sino todo se acumularía en dolor.

Miramos hacia la pista riéndonos porque Finnick y Annie bailaban de nuevo a su manera.

-Venga girls a moverse- Gritó Annie agarrando a Finnick.

-Venga Kat vamos- Me dijo Madge.

-No sé si es …- No pude terminar porque tiraron de mí.

Y por primera vez bailé sin estar borracha, riéndome y recordando cada detalle que estábamos haciendo esto me estaba ayudando por lo menos a no pensar y maltratarme a mí misma como hacía siempre.

-Me alegro de que te estés riendo- Me dijo Finnick cuando estábamos descansando.- Peeta te quiere y cuando pase un tiempo y todo parezca pequeño vas a estar bien de nuevo.

-Lo sé y gracias por todo mejor amigo.

-Es mejor que no me lo agradezcas porque ahora nos vamos a casa de Annie a jugar al twister y sabes que te voy a ganar.

-Eso habrá que verlo…

El mensaje de Peeta me había dejado más contenta que triste, por lo menos iba evolucionando aunque claro era el primer día…..CONTINUARÁ…

….

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo que publicaré el miércoles porque resulta que las clases al final me empiezan el lunes 24 :D Bueno en el próximo va a haber otra sorpresa y veréis como Katniss va evolucionando aunque irá muy lenta…. Seguirá teniendo ese punto tímido pero va a progresar. Y no me matéis por favor….

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **yo nunca te voy a dejar sin palabras querida Effius, esa eres tú con tu dulzura :D Vas a tener que esperar un poquitín para verlos juntos. LoveYou. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**yukikanda, **no por favor mi cuello no (Grita) JAJAJAJAJAJA. Te abrazaste al cojín?Tienes la misma manía que yo JAJAJAJJAA. Espero que este te haya gustado ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**BegoLeiva, **nunca voy a parar de escribir y gracias por el review y por los tweets eres muy AMABLE. Lo siento por dejarte con la duda pero siempre he sido así de malota MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Yaci-chan, **Por favor no me tortures (pone mueca de tristeza) Por favor (ruega).Tranquila subiré como siempre, no te enfades porfis (cara de corderito degollado). Peeta no se va a ir con Clove nunca, ya te lo aviso NUNCA, el es el perfecto y adorable enamorado. Te daré la ciudad en donde vivo pero no la dirección MUAJAJAJAJAJA, búscame …. xDD. (Vivo en A Coruña, España). Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **Seguiré seguiré y de nada te lo merecías. Espero que no me vayas a matar tú también jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **yo también voy contigo a Alemania jajajajajaja. Tengo 8 capítulos preparados y vienen cargaditos esos días tenía inspiración para hacer sufrir xDDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **por cierto yo también soy muy patosa me resbalo con los lápices y no exagero…..xDDD No quiero ponerte triste Isa…. Lo siento pero siempre he tenido en mente la dirección de la historia a lo mejor me equivoco… Pero …. No todo en la vida son rosas, hay espinas y esta vez es Alemania y la distancia. Gracias por todos los ánimos de verdad tú también puedes tienes mi apoyo moral incondicional :D Loveeee! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **Lo siento es que quería que hubiese una evolución en Katniss y Peeta necesitaba alejarse por unos asuntos que explicaré….Por eso se fue a Alemania. Gracias por confiar tanto en mí (Ironiía) Loveee You T, Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Bea29, **Cato es mucho Cato ya lo irás conociendo mejor… Pero no te esperes nada bueno de él… Lo siento la revolución no vale de nada Peeta se ha ido pero tranquila no irá tan mal como parece… Lo sé es que adoro al Peeta adorable, al que comerías con todo, y yo no lo he puesto mejor TODO ÉL ES BUENO DESDE SIEMPRE. Ya te he intentado seguir en twitter pero lo tienes privado :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable, **Meri perdón…. No te enfades es que tenía claro el camino pero después de ver las reacciones supe que no elegí bien… ): No va a ser un sueño y va a ir algo lentillo pero no va a ser tan malo. Me centraré en otros personajes mientras Katniss va evolucionando y sobre todo una amistad que se va a forjar ahí muy fuerte, ya lo verás! Y perdón ): Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CriisAlvarezz, **Ya Peeta también se arrepiente de no haberle dicho nada a Katniss por eso no la culpa de lo de Cato. Y siento que no todo sean corazones pero así cuando lo sean es más emocionante…. :D Y no llores :s Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia. Nos vemos mañana en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark, **de verdad y el miércoles aquí.

**POR UN REVIEW DE NUEVO UN DVD DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE QUE SALE HOY A LA VENTA EN ESPAÑA.**

**Besaaaaaaacos silenciooooosas!**


	12. Chapter 12

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

He sobrepasado los 100 reviews y soy muy feliz. Yo siempre he dicho que si una historia pasa de los 100 es buena y que haya conseguido eso me hace sentir ILUSION, en estos mundos insulsos en los que vivimos sirve de mucho….

**Capítulo 12:**

Frío. Calor. Nieve. Lluvia. Sol.

Los días pasaban lentamente y yo vivía la vida lentamente. Aunque sonreía o intentaba sonreír cuando estaba con mis amigos me era imposible ser feliz. Lo extrañaba demasiado, me parecía raro no verlo por el colegio con su enorme sonrisa. Aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de él en el Facebook y me moría de ganas de decirle como me sentía (Taylor Swift- Dear John) de que me abrazase, de que me besase, de que estuviera conmigo… Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación pensando en todo y nada cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi estado hielo.

-Hola….- Dijo Glimmer entrando.

-¿Glimmer?-Dije levantándome. Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con ella, el tiempo exacto desde que Peeta se había ido.

-Hola Kat- Me abrazó con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy…

-¿A dónde?

-Con Peeta….- El corazón se me encogió, aún no era capaz de escuchar su nombre y no ponerme mal.- Se siente solo y yo he decido ir con él, además no hay nada que me ate aquí- Glimmer lo estaba pasando mal desde lo mío con Cato, aunque yo no lo sabía a ella le gustaba mucho ese chico y se hacía pasar por su amiga para estar con él.

-Te echaré de menos… - Le dije.

-Y yo a ti- Me abrazó de nuevo- Aunque estas semanas no hemos hablado mucho eres importante Katniss Everdeen.

-Y tú para mí.

-Bueno yo venía despedirme y a decirte que si quieres que le entregue algo a Peeta de tu parte.

Lo pensé y sonreí, abrí la puerta de mi armario y le di una cajita.

-Dale esto.- Le dije riéndome porque me encantaría ver la cara de Peeta cuando lo abra.

-Por supuesto prometo no abrirlo aunque tengo curiosidad- Dijo riéndose- Bueno Kat ahora voy a casa de Marvel y mañana ya me voy, volveremos pronto y espero verte.

-Yo también lo espero. – La abracé de nuevo y se fue.

Bajé a la sala y me encontré con Prim abriendo la puerta era Finnick.

-¿Finn?- Hoy era el aniversario de Finnick y Annie así que no entendía que hacía aquí.

Lo miré y él estalló en lágrimas.

-Annie me ha dejado- Dijo llorando y casi me caigo de las escaleras de la impresión.

-¿Qué?- Digo para mí misma- No puede ser…-Eso era la única cosa que nunca me habría imaginado- Finn…- Lo abrazo y Prim cierra la puerta dejándonos solos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esperé hasta que se calmara y lo abracé.

-Cuéntame Finn.

-Llegué al parque con la cesta para el musical- picnic- Típico de ellos espectáculo en medio de la gente- Y se acercó a mí con cara enfadada y me dijo: Necesito tener a más gente en mi vida que a ti, no estoy viviendo estoy estancada. Y se fue…- Le limpié una lágrima.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Lo sé, no sé porque quiere a más gente…

-No va a encontrar a nadie como tú Finn- Le besé la frente- Eres irremplazable.

-No sé… - Dijo él triste nunca lo había visto así esto lo iba a destrozar. No sabía muy bien que había pasado por la mente de Annie pero esto me olía mal…

-¿Un azucarillo?- Le dije de la nada y él se rio.

-Que sean dos- Este ya eran mi Finnick.

Después de que Finnick se fuera casi muerto de mi casa decidí hacerle una visita a Annie para aclarar las cosas.

Llegué a su casa y me encontré con la vespa de Madge aparcada…. No sabía el porqué pero esto me daba mala espina. Timbré y me abrió la puerta Annie.

-Hola Kat- Sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué coño has hecho?- Le dije casi sin controlar mi furia.

-Si es por Finnnick era hora, tengo que vivir no puedo estar pegada a la polla de un tío toda la vida. – Esta era la típica frase de Madge… Así que ella estaba detrás.

-Ayer no pensabas lo mismo…

-Digamos que hubo alguien que me abrió los ojos.- Subió una ceja- Además he conseguido una cita con Marvel.

-¿Marvel?- Marvel y Annie no eran una buena combinación, en realidad Annie solo pegaba con Finnick por lo menos en mi cabeza.

-Si.

-Hola Kat- me saludó Madge y yo la miré mal.

-¿A que juegas?- Le dije con enfado.

-¿Yo? Que tengo que ver…

-¿Qué le has dicho a Annie?

-Nada le he dicho la verdad…

-¿Qué quieres enrollarte con Finnick como lo hiciste con Peeta?- ella se rio.

-Nunca haría eso- Puso cara de niña buena.- Y tú lo sabes.- Estaba engañada completamente mi mejor amiga era una…

-Kat , Madgeus solo quería ayudarme - ¿Madgeus? Annie le tiene apodo.

-Annie me voy porque esto va a acabar mal… Mejor hablamos en otro momento pero piénsalo- Le dije acercándome a ella.- No vas a encontrar a nadie como a Finn…

-Seguramente, no hay nadie tan pirado- Dijo Madge con superioridad y yo la asesiné con la mirada.

-Piénsalo- Le besé la frente- ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo Kat te quiero – Dijo ella despidiéndose y yo me fui. No me gustaba nada Madge tramaba algo, mi mejor amiga… Era una …. Pufff.

Fui a casa de Finnick demasiado enfadada.

-Ha sido Madge- Dije entrando en su habitación.

Finnick estaba ante el ordenador con un chándal y me miró sin comprender nada.

-Madge ha convencido a Annie para que cortase contigo esa maldita… PUTA …. Como la pille sola me va a oír- Caminé por toda la habitación sin saber en donde pararme.

-Kat- Me dijo FInnick mirándome.

-Créeme lo sabía, sabía que iba a hacer algo así, también besó a Peeta y luego me llamó haciéndose la víctima esa maldita…

-Katniss…- _Volvió a murmurar Finnick.

-Finn no te mereces esto, Annie está confundida pero lo comprenderá y en cuanto a Madge la quemaré en una hoguera junto a Gale y Cato es mi deseo oculto.

-¿Preciosa?- Al escuchar esa voz me acercó al ordenador y veo a Peeta en la pantalla con una gran sonrisa. Casi me caigo de culo ¡Dios mío! Después me acuerdo de la escenita que acababa de montar y me sonrojo.

-Te lo quería decir pero… - Dijo FInnick apartándose- Voy al baño tenéis luz verde para hacer lo que queráis pero skypeporno no por favor….- Se fue riéndose.

-Hola- Le dije sin creérmelo.

-Hola.- Sonrió.- Glimmer se viene.

-Lo sé se ha despedido de mí- Le dije bajando la cabeza.

-Siento no haberlo hecho yo pero… Es complicado.

-No pasa nada estabas en tu derecho después de lo que hice…

-No fuiste la única que hizo algo malo Katniss yo también…

-Tú estabas ayudando a Clove.

-Si pero bueno… ES igual… Sabes Clove se puso peor la tuvieron que ingresar.

-Lo supuse no la vi por el colegio.

-Pobre chica- ¿Estaba hablando de Clove?

-Glimmer te lleva un regalo de mi parte.

-¿Si?- sonrié como siempre lo hacía.

-Si, no te voy a decir que es pero si no lo entiendes te lo explicaré.

-Acabo de enviarte el nuevo mensaje al Facebook..

-¿No me lo vas a explicar?

-Quizás algún día…- sonríe maliciosamente y yo me derrito.

-He vuelo- Dice Finnick y yo me sobresalto.- Tengo que dormir así que acabad con el skypeporno.

-¡Finnick!- Le gritó sonrojada.

-Tiene razón preciosa- Dice Finnick colocándose el pelo, su perfecto pelo- Yo también os dejo. Finnick tranquilo que Annie se dará cuenta y en cuanto a ti preciosa mira Facebook. Adiós- Y desparece de la pantalla.

Yo bajo la cabeza y me pongo a llorar…

-¡Oh no Kat!- Finnick me abraza. CONTINUARÁ.

….

Bueeeenooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo sé que me queréis matar pero os tendréis que aguantar xDDD. Decidme si os ha gustado.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**HungerMuser, **no sufras Kari y no te vengues con Lips, sería un golpe duroo…. JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**BegoLeiva, **ese día especial de dos seguidos lo habrá esta semana, no te digo que día… Espero que no te haya tardado. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **que suerte tenéis los mexicanos, yo me voy a vivir ahí jajajajaa. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Yaci-chan, **gracias por no matarme (le sonríe) JAJAJAJA y me alegro de que te esté gustando igualmente ;) La sorpresa es un poquitín mala…. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable, **Yo a ti te engancha de cualquier manera (Dice sobrada) ehh FInnick (pone cara traviesa) pero a mí solo me engancha Peeta ( lgandara93), lo siento pero es la pura verdad xDD. Ya Katniss no ha tenido la culpa, en un capítulo próximo voy a subir un Peeta Pov para explicároslo bien ,aunque aún faltan unos poquitines, ahora cobran más protagonismo Finnick y Annie en dos o tres capítulos. Como ya te dije has dado en el clavo en algo que has puesto en el review pero falta un poco para saber en que jajajajajaja. Extrañaa a Peeta porque por ahora no vuelve :S Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**odairbego, **me alegro de que te guste Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **yo también te quiero EEEEFFFFIUS!Yo también amo a Finnnick siempre me ha gustado su personaje Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**elmejor, **tú si que eres genial ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa y precioso!

-**Criis Alvarezz, **no tardé tanto mujer no te quejes jajajajajaja. Yo también iría a por Peeta aunque me queda un poco lejos jajajajajaja. Lo de Cato… Cato es un imbécil ya te habrás dado cuenta xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Guest, **Si Peeta se ha ido, espero que no te molestes tú también xDD. Una temporada ha sido un día….Ya tengo capítulos preparados para poder subir y no tardar Gracias por tu review preciosa o precioso!

-**valentina 8, **yo también adoro a Finn&Annie, se nota jajaajjaja. Cato es un imbécil y gilipollas pero tendrá su merecido, I promess xDD. Muchísimas gracias pero a mí me gustan más mis lectores que si que sois GRANDES y ÚNICOS! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana si puedo en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark** y el viernes aquí, que tengo una noticia para el viernes, pero os quedáis con las ganas JAJA!

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN CHICO ALGO MOLESTO PARA MÍ JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Besaaaacooooos silenciooooosaaaas!**


	13. Chapter 13

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

Hoy subo doble así que contesto los reviews en el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 13:**

Estaba amaneciendo en el parque y yo seguía sentada sobre el columpio esperando que mi cuerpo reaccionara a todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que dejar de estar como un zombi, por mí, por Prim, por mi madre, por Finnick y por mi salud (Camila-De mí). La otra noche después de relajarme y llorar hasta que no pude más llegué a casa y Peeta me había dejado un enlace de youtube con una canción (Roy Orbisson- Pretty Woman), no entendía nada pero por lo menos lo había visto, con su sonrisa, su pelo…. Las lágrimas de nuevo bañaban mis ojos. Me levanté del columpio y caminé, últimamente mi vida iba a cámara lenta, no veía nada y veía todo, sentía un vacío inexplicable y mi madre me había amenazado con ir al psicólogo, no me importaba pero sabía que hasta que el rubio estuviera de nuevo aquí yo no sonreiría.

Finnick estaba un poco mejor que yo, o lo llevaba mejor, aunque ver como Annie se comía a besos con Marvel no ayudaba nada. Madge me había demostrado lo que era y ahora se podía decir que éramos enemigas.

Llegué a casa de Finnick antes de lo que había quedado con él.

-Hola- Me contestó él con esa sonrisa fingida que tantas ganas de tenía de cambiar.

-Hola Finnichusrri- Le dije en tono cómico.

-Déjalo Kat, lo tuyo no es el humor.

-Lo sé pero por lo menos lo intento.

-Anda pasa.

Le hice caso y entré. La madre de Finnick había limpiado porque la casa olía a productos químicos.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo serio Kat.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?

-No podemos seguir así.- No estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros dos, míranos, estamos mal por dos personas que no son más que amigos o ya nada, y solo estamos hundiéndonos en mierda a nosotros mismos sin espabilar. Es hora de que nos animamos y salgamos A COMER EL MUNDO- Se puso a gritar.

-Pero Fin… Yo….No estoy preparada- Le confesé.

-Y tú piensas que yo no tengo a Annie aquí dentro- Me señaló su corazón- que no me duele ver como se come a besos con el estúpido ese, que sé que dentro de poco va a venirme llorando, sé que le dejare volver a mi vida, y sé que me dolerá mucho, más de lo que me está doliendo ahora mismo. Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quedar sentado en mi casa lamentándome de ser Finnick Odair y no otra persona.

-Tienes razón Finn.

-Pues es la hora.

-¿La hora?

-Sígueme sinsajito.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un acantilado en frente del mar.

-Sàcalo- Me dijo él.

-¿Qué saque el qué?

-Todo lo que llevas dentro, grita, remuévete, haz lo que quieras pero sácalo tienes que avanzar y yo también.

Lo miré sin contestarle porque realmente no sabía que contestarle. Me quedé pensativa sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Empiezo yo- Y empezó a gritar como un loco- Sabes voy a cantar Don't go breaking my heart ahora mismo, ¿Sabes por qué?- Negué con la cabeza mientras el viento mecía nuestros cabellos y casi no lo podía ver- Porque cuando empezamos a salir Annie me dijo que esa canción solo la cantaríamos juntos y ahora ella ha roto mi corazón, y como tengo derecho me da la gana y la canto solo.

Se puso a cantar la canción a todo pulmón, saltando de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos… Yo solo podía reírme, cuando terminó vi su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y liberación y me sentí orgullosa de mi mejor amigo.

-Bien hecho- Le dije.

-Ahora tú.

-Yo no sé que hacer.

-¿Qué sientes por Peeta?

-Muchas cosas.

-A partir de ahora todo lo que digas lo dirás gritando, ¿Vale?- Asentí.- ¿Qué sientes?

-QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN SI ÉL NO ESTÁ AQUÍ- No había sido capaz de hablar con Finnick de todo esto y ahora lo estaba gritando.

-¿Qué le dirías ahora mismo?

-QUE ME ESTÁ COFUNDIENDO CON LO QUE ME ENVÍA AL FACEBOOK, LAS CANCIONES Y… TODO.

-¿Volverías con él?- Lo pensé y sonreí al escuchar la respuesta de todo mi cuerpo.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II.

-¿Qué crees que es lo mejor ahora mismo?

-Que no mantengamos contacto hasta que el vuelva- Dije sin gritar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cada vez que lo veo, o hablo con él, o con las canciones… Me como la cabeza, y el dolor empieza de nuevo.

-Díselo.

-Bien y ahora…- Sacó su móvil y puso una canción que no esperaba, me puse a reír al instante-Vamos a cantar y a bailar.

-Vale-Le contesté con ganas.

-¿Has dicho que sí?- Se sorprendió él.

-Se supone que esto es una terapia del doctor Azucarillos así que tendré que hacerle caso.

-Haces bien- Sonrió él.- Por cierto… ¿Quieres un azucarillo?

-Si por favor- Se lo cogí de la mano y lo metí en la boca.

-Si la vida es amarga con un azucarillo se endulzará- Gritamos los dos a la vez riéndonos.

-Venga tacatá.

Empezamos a bailar el tacatá por todo el campo sin importarnos nada.

Cuando llegué a casa aún tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, Prim cuando me vio aquella sonrisa se quedó petrificada. Entré en mi cuarto, encendí el ordenador… Era hora de decirle a Peeta lo que era mejor para nosotros. Entré en Facebook y tenía un nuevo mensaje de Peeta con un enlace a youtube de nuevo con la canción 'The Reason de Hoobstank' , pinché y escuché la canción antes de contestarle. La alegría toda que traía se cayó de golpe al escuchar la letra de la canción.

(Babe I'm gonna leave you- Led Zeppelin)

Hice click de nuevo en Facebook para enviarle el mensaje a Peeta.

_Hola Peeta:_

_Creo que este mensaje te lo tendría que haber dejado el primer día después de que te fuiste. No es que no quiera saber nada de ti más en mi vida, pero pienso que lo mejor es que perdamos el contacto…Y cuando vuelvas, espero que no sea muy tarde, hablaremos de todo y tomaremos una decisión._

_Porque con todo este juego de canciones, regalitos…etc Nos estamos haciendo daño a los dos. Espero que cuando vuelvas me expliques tus razones para haberte ido, y para que Glimmer también saliera huyendo así de repente. _

_Esto no significa que no quiera tener nada contigo ahora o en un futuro, significa un no nos hagamos daño, como ya te dije es lo mejor que podemos hacer por los dos, cuando vuelvas hablaremos y tomaremos la mejor decisión._

_Te espero y te esperaré._

_Y te quiero…._

Pulsé 'enter' y me tapé la cara. Con lo vergonzosa que era yo y había escrito este mensaje… Era imposible para mí.

Salí de mi habitación porque sabía que si me quedaba allí los llantos iban a empezar.

-Katniss, ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu sonrisa?- me preguntó Prim cuando entré en el salón.

-Le acabo de enviar un mensaje al Facebook de Peeta diciéndolo que es mejor que no nos mantengamos en contacto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho… Espero que no se lo tome como que no lo quiero pero… Me hago daño, y a él también…

-Si crees que es lo mejor , lo entenderá.

-Eso espero pequeña adulta- Le dije antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Katnis… para- Gritaba ella.

Quizás había sido lo mejor, por lo menos para mí, pero esperaba que en su respuesta no pusiera un: Pues yo no quiero tener contacto contigo nunca….

Otro dolor de cabeza agudo hasta que hubiera una notificación roja en mi Facebook….

CONTINUARÁ….


	14. Chapter 14

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, Haymitch y Effie (ellas ya me entienden).

Hoy subo doble así que contesto los reviews en el próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 14:**

**PEETA POV**

Estaba sentado en la mesa del ordenador pensativo… Releyendo continuamente el mensaje de Katniss, tenía razón, y sabía que la tenía, a mí también me estaba haciendo daño, sobre todo saber que estaba lejos y que no la podía abrazar.

Debía admitirlo desde que la había conocido me había parecido una auténtica belleza, su timidez me encantaba, esa forma de esconderse de la vida, su mirada sincera, su sonrisa dulce, su manera simple de hablar, lo cariñosa que era en realidad… Me gustaba mucho… Y como me gustaba no quería hacerle daño así que tenía razón lo mejor era perder el contacto hasta que yo volviese al finalizar el año, aunque ella no sabía cuando iba a ser.

Empecé a escribir:

_Preciosa:_

_Lo he pensado y tienes razón es más beneficioso para nosotros que todo quede así. Ya sé cuando voy a regresar pero falta tiempo… Es mejor que no te lo diga cuando llegue el momento espero que sea una agradable sorpresa para ti._

_No me queda más que decirte que te lo explicaré todo y con lujo de detalles, pero por ahora no soy capaz._

_Te quiero mucho Katniss Everdeen._

Envíe el mensaje y sentí una lágrima en mi mejilla, los hombres no lloran, o eso dicen pero a mí no me importaba hacerlo, la necesitaba en mi vida desesperadamente.

Era lo mejor no mantener el contacto y esperar desesperadamente su respuesta y no saber su reacción, era difícil, era mejor quedar así.

Glimmer entró en mi habitación sin pudor, como siempre.

-Peeta.

-Glimmer nunca vas a aprender a tocar a la puerta.

-Pues no.

Estaba de mal humor, como desde que llegó aquí, ella no quería estar aquí, ni yo. Pero lo teníamos que hacer.

Mi padre se había casado de nuevo y su mujer no nos soportaba, a Glimmer le había pegado con fatalidad tenía toda la espalda magullada. Nuestra madre hacía que no existíamos, y para nuestro padre éramos importantes pero estaba tan enamorado de su nueva mujer que no existíamos para ellos.

Cuando nos propuso venir aquí supe que era lo mejor…. Lo mejor para que todo pasase, lo mejor para volver cuando mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta del monstruo con la que se había casado, porque estaba seguro que se iba a dar cuenta.

-Estoy aburrida joder, yo no sé alemán, la gente nos mira mal en el instituto y quedan seis meses para poder volver- Protestó. Por supuesto mi hermana, animadora, no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignorasen pero en Alemania no se guiaban por la apariencia su país estaba diseñado para triunfar, y para hacerlo había que ser bueno no guapo.

-Lo siento Glim- Le dije abrazándola- Pero es lo que nos queda.

-Lo sé- suspiró y se fue.

Me quedé de nuevo en mis pensamientos sumergido en la mirada de Katniss aún guardada en mi memoria. Disfrutaba con la sonrisa que me dirigía en mi cabeza, me hacía feliz saber que ella estaba bien.

Entré en el skype para hablar con Finnick, como siempre hacía.

-Peeta.

-Hola tío.

-Hoy he ido con Katniss al acantilado a liberarnos- ¡ay Katniss!- Peeta vuelve a la tierra , ¿En qué piensas?

-¿En qué te parece que pienso?

-En mi sinsajito maloliente- se ríe.

-¿Cómo que tu sinsajito?

-Bueno es más tuya que mía, te adora y lo está pasando mal, ha hablado contigo.

-Sí, me ha dicho que es mejor que perdamos el contacto hasta que regrese.

-Aún no le has dicho que vuelves en seis meses.

-No.

-Bueno, a mí ya me lo había dicho en el acantilado y creo que para ella es lo mejor, no pienses que no te quiere pero… Es lo mejor.

-Lo sé, para mí también… Aunque la seguiré viendo en mi cabeza- ¡Mierda lo he dicho en alto!

-uuuhhhh- Dijo él burlándose de mí- Así que la seguirás viendo en tu cabeza, ¡Qué enamorado estás!

-Cállate azucarillo.

-Y tú pan de molde.

Nos reímos de las gilipolleces que estábamos haciendo.

-Sabes Marvel y Annie están saliendo- Me quedé a cuadros.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Lo que oyes…

-Lo siento..

-No pasa nada fui al acantilado a liberarme, me va a costar pero tiene que ser pasado tengo que ser el nuevo Finnick post Annie.

-Seas el Finnick que seas, tío serás grande.

-Eso ya lo sé chaval- dijo sobrado.

-¿No tienes abuela verdad?

-No, tengo dos mejores amigos enamorados a millones de km de distancia- volví a ver la imagen de Katniss en mi cabeza ¡Mi preciosa Katniss!- Se te está cayendo la baba tío- Me limpié con la manga y él empezó a reírse, en realidad no se me había caído la baba pero no me extrañaría.

-Eres perverso.

-Bueno tío , ¿Sabes algo de Clove?

-Está en la clínica, o eso me contó Glimmer que fue a verla antes de venirse para aquí. Al parecer ha empeorado.

-Pero, ¿Cómo cojones le ha venido eso?

-No se sabe Finnick, lo están estudiando, ella lo pasa mal…

-Supongo…- Se puso serio y luego se rio- Aunque claro y se tomara un azucarillo de vez en cuando seguro que estaría mejor. – me reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Si todos seguimos tu consejo acabaríamos siendo diabéticos.

-Pero seríais diabéticos felices.

-Puede ser- Nos reímos. De repente empezó a sonar su móvil, él lo miró y puso cara de asustado.

-Es Annie.- Me quedé congelado.

-Habla con ella luego tenemos otra conversación, adiós tío suerte.

-Adiós.

Cerré la ventana de la conversación y salí de mi habitación. Glimmer estaba en el salón de nuestro piso tirada viendo la tele, aunque estaba en alemán y ninguno sabíamos mucho.

-Todo esto es una mierda- Dijo.

-Tranquila hermana, pronto volveremos- Le dije abrazándola.

-Faltan seis putos meses, yo no sé si aguantaré…

-Lo harás…

-¿Y tú?, ¿Aguantarás sin ver a Katniss?

-Lo haré la tengo en mis recuerdos felices y con eso me basta.

La verdad es que me iba a costar, y aún por encima ella no tenía fotos de ella en el Facebook, temía que se me olvidara su cara… Aunque era imposible era lo último y lo primero en lo que pensaba antes de dormirme, y durante el día…. Era imposible.

-Pues te conformas con muy poco, ¿Por qué tuvimos que nacer de unos padres así?

-Glim, tranquila todo va a pasar…

-¿Y mamá, dónde cojones está?

-No lo sé…

-Papá se casa con esa y nos abandona es que…- Empieza a llorar como de costumbre y yo la abrazo más fuerte.- Es que papá nos cuidaba y ella esa bruja y…. Se lo lleva.

-Papá se dará cuenta…

-Eso espero.

Se abrió la puerta del piso y ambos se giraron.

-Hola chicos- dijo nuestro tío de nuevo borracho.

-Haymitch… ¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó Glimmer secándose las lágrimas.

-Del cielo preciosa, del cielo…

Esto iba a ser lo que teníamos que aguantar durante seis meses… CONTINUARÁ….

…..

Bueno he decidido hacer el Peeta Pov para explicaros algo de su marcha. En el próximo capítulo adelantaré un mes y será Katniss POV como siempre. Decidme que tal la doble ración de hoy….

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**BegoLeiva, **bueno si a veces lo hago un poco película el fic te lo confieso JAJAJAJAJA, es que me voy imaginando las escenas en mi cabeza por eso da esa sensación :D Ahora no dejé en intriga ya no me matarás xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **tranquila a Madge ya la voy a matar yooooo MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJA. No quiero sufrir en Lips por fiiiiiis (Pone cara de corderito degollago) Kari 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **Cato, Madge y Gale van a tener su merecido… I promess! Peeta va a tardar un poquitín en volver y va a desaparecer por unos poquitos capítulos…. No muchos… Vale ganas tú pero mira que yo soy muy torpe… JAJAAJAJAJA. Soy de A Coruña – Galicia- España búscame ajajajajajaja. Apoyo mútuo Isa , te quiero. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**DREAMSandLOVE, **No puedes llamarle de todo a Madge se lo merece JAJAJAJAJA. Oyee que yo soy qué? JAJAJAJAJ. Ya tranquila… Annie y Finnick serán los mismos que siempre aunque… Bueno no te lo voy a decir por ahora xDD (no me mates por favor). Me alegro de que ya no estés enfadada, y despotrica cuando quieras yo leeré lo que sea xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **Siii yo también quiero azucarillos ajajajaja, Finnick es fuerte ya te habrás dado cuenta. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. No te enfades que hoy ha sido doble xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-Yaci-chan, **Lo siento más amenazas no… No duermo por la noche por dios…. JAJAJAJAJA. Para katniss no es tanto además poco a poco todo se va a ir arreglando. No me mates por favor! JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **no llores T por favor Te haré feliz I promess, y recupérate corazone mío xDD. Nollores… (llora con todos) JAJAJAAJAJA. Gracias por tu review Johanna (: ¡!

-**valentina 8, **acertaste Madge ha manipulado a Annie pero tranquila que se va a solucionar… No me digas esos piropos valentina que me sonrojo (se sonroja) Mejor lectora eres tú 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable, **Hola persona que hace los mejores reviews del mundo/Meri/Finnick/Adorada mía xDD. Después de este peloteo directo te contesto :D Madge siempre ha sido muy puta, ha ido a lo falso y ya lo irás descubriendo… Annie es insegura y Madge ha manipulado en ella, pero se va a dar cuenta… Y deja de sonsacarme cosas jaajajajaja. Finnick es fuerte y maduro si no lo demostró lo va a hacer. JAJAJAJAJA Me alegro de que te haya gustado su conversación xDD. Había una razón para lo de Glimmer supongo que ya la habrás leído en este capítulo, es todo muy novela pero lo iré explicando mejor… Ya sé que ya lo sabes, lo dije a propósito para que te enterarás, pero no digas nadas shhh… Es una sorpresa para los demás JAJJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torsposoplo12, **a ti te encanta Finnick Lau, no lo niegues xDD. Se lo voy a decir a Haymitch xDD. Yo también te quiero preciosa y me alegra que te guste tanto Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Coraline Kinomoto, **me alegro de que te gustase Yaa… Katniss es diferente pero aún tiene su esencia que la irá sacando poco a poco. Finnick & Annie son los mejores aunque estén separados. Lo de Madge lo voy a ir explicando poco a poco así que tendrás que esperar xDD. Lo de Clove lo voy a dejar reposar pero volveré en ello. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, ** lo de skypeporno fue una ida de olla jajajajaja, si mi mente es un desbarajuste total a veces JAJAJAJAJAJA. La noticia era que hoy hay ración doble xDD. Madge va a tener su venganza por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos el lunes aquí y a ver cuando en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark** porque no quiero fastidiar la historia y la estoy cuidando.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO A PIECE OF MY HEART, y ahora hacéis todas OOHHHHH! XDDD**

**Besaaaaaacos silenciosaaaas!**


	15. Chapter 15

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Diana, Lucy, Mery1, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Lau, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick(ellas ya me entienden).

**Capítulo 15:**

Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, me giré y me encontré a Finnick con una sonrisa inmensa, diría espectacular más bien.

-¿Finnn?- Le pregunté un poco confundida, y de detrás de él salió Annie con unas risitas tontas. Lo entendí todo, el yin y el yan, el blanco y el negro, Annie y Finnick estaban juntos otra vez- ¿Annie?

-Volvimos- Contestó Annie que le agarró la mano a Finnick y vi en la cara de él aún un poco de dolor, pero sabía que no la iba a dejar escapar. Para Finnick ella era su vida entera…

-Annie puedes ir a buscar a Prim, quiero hablar con Katniss- Le dijo Finnick a ella.

-Claro, los mejores amigos se tienen que contar las cosas- Annie me sonrió y se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté y él se puso tenso, iba a hablar seriamente me conocía a Finnick.

_(Muse-Ruled by secrecy)_

-Me llamó, yo estaba hablando con Peeta por el Skype- Una punzada de dolor apareció en mí al escuchar el nombre del chico del que estaba enamorada, no iba a mentir.- Le cogí y la escuché llorar- Miró sus manos y supe el dolor que estaba provocando todo en él, conocía a Finnick como la palma de mi mano.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé unas, él me respondió y empezó a llorar, Finnick estaba mal y yo ni siquiera me había fijado en él, había estado llorando sin pensar en él…

-Finn lo siento.

-No pasa nada- Dijo ya sin lágrimas.- Temí por su vida.

-¿Por su vida?- Dije separándome de él.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-El estúpido de Marvel la llevó a las carreras de coches, y la abandonó en un puto descampado en medio de la noche… Sabes cuando estaba yendo hacia ella después de que me llamara ví mi puta vida pasar por mis ojos, a ella herida…- Se le quebró la voz y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su mejilla…. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé de nuevo.

-Lo siento.

-Quizás no debería volverla a dejar entrar en mi vida ella me ha hecho daño Kat, pero me hace mucho más daño no tenerla, muchísimo más.- Lo entendía perfectamente yo aunque Peeta se tirara a Clove en mis narices querría estar con él igualmente, en el corazón no se manda.

_(Safe & Sound- Taylor Swift)_

Finnick y Annie se fueron pronto de mi casa cogidos de la mano y riendo. Me quedé sentada en mi habitación, sintiendo rabia, rabia por dejarme allí tirada y no levantarme, por él y por todos. La Katniss zombi había desaparecido un poco pero necesitaba que desapareciera completamente. Cogí mi ipod _(con la canción anterior sonando)_ y salí a correr, corrí, corrí hasta no poder, sintiendo destensarse todo el dolor y nervios que tenía acumulado en mis músculos. Me paré en medio del bosque y sentí como se llenaban mis pulmones de aire puro, en el bosque siempre me había sentido en mi hábitat, era como un ciervo, viviría en él si pudiese.

Sonreí sin saber muy el porqué y lo decidí en aquel momento y dije en voz alta:

_**Bienvenida al mundo Katniss nueva.**_

_(Después de un mes)_

-Hola Kat.

-Annie- La saludé.

-Ayer Finn me llevó al karaoke.

-¡Qué bien!- Dije mientras ponía los ojos en blanco sin que me viera.

-Estoy tan bien con él.

-Annie por enésima vez como vea a Finnick derramar una puta lágrima por ti otra vez te juro que no te van a quedar pelos en ese precioso cabello tuyo.

-Lo sé Kat- Se puso seria, se lo repetía todos los días, pero era para que le quedase claro, Finnick no se lo merecía y ella había sido una auténtica gilipollas- No volveré a hacerlo- me dijo seria.

-Eso espero.

-Anniuska- Gritó Madge y yo la asesiné con la mirada.- ¡Ah, estás con…esta!- Se dijo refiriéndose a mí y yo la maté con la mirada directamente.

-Tengo nombre – Le contesté cortantemente.

-Y yo un status que mantener para quedarme aquí.

-Si mejor vete porque soy como un perro me sale la rabia cuando hay mucha zorra- Le solté sin importarme nada. Había cambiado totalmente de actitud, no significara que vistiera diferente o fuese una gilipollas ahora. Solo me defendía y con guerra, era fuerte y lo demostraba. No iba a dejar que me pisaran otra vez.

-Mejor controla a tu novio alemán que a saber a cuantas se está tirando.

-Y tú al tuyo que seguro que a medio instituto se lo ha tirado, al igual que tú.- Sí, esa era la nueva Katniss Everdeen. Metiéndose con su ex mejor amiga, que salía con su ex mejor, Gale.

-Vale chicas ya está- Nos dijo Annie.- Madge luego te veo.

-¿Va a venir Finnick al centro comercial?

-Sabes que sin Finn no voy a ningún lado.

-Pues deberías.

-Para que vuelva a dejarlo por tus estúpidas manipulaciones.- Miré a Annie- Annie ahora tiene más personalidad- Miré a Madge.- Y tú deberías preocuparte de lo tuyo.

-Annie paso de esta, quedamos luego- Y se fue.

Katniss 1, Madge 0 (Inserte baile de la victoria)

-¿Quién eres Katniss?- me dijo Annie.

-Una chica que no se deja manipular por gilipollas como sea.

-Era tu mejor amiga…

-Hasta que interfirió en la vida de dos personas que quiero mucho y besó a todo chico que me gustase a mí.

-Bueno… Sabes que Madge no tuvo la culpa fui yo.

-Tú tuviste la culpa pero ella te utilizó- La miré- Sinceramente no creo que a Finn le haga mucha gracia que sigas quedando con ella, y menos ir él.

-Ya lo sé pero Madge es mi amiga…

-Y Finnick tu novio joder…

No pudimos terminar la discusión porque Finnick apareció en el patio con su guitarra nueva se sentó y comenzó a cantar en frente de nosotras (_El Pescao- La luna viene y va)_. Annie saltaba y babeaba hacia él, en ese aspecto yo no había cambiado, no me gustaba nada de nada el escándalo público. Pero no me fui me quedé allí riéndome, cuando llegó la parte medio rapera sacó una gorra y se puso a rapear, este era el Finnick de siempre, el de los azucarillos, el agradable y simpático, el que derrochaba vida… El Finnick que tenía que ser.

-Hola culo bonito- Me dijo Cato, que aún seguía en las suyas.- ¿Qué pasa? Ya te lo he visto.

-Una vez.

-¿Y?

-Cato lárgate- Le dije.

Resulta que había descubierto que el estúpido de Cato y yo no habíamos hecho nada después de la boda a la que fui con Peeta, nada de nada, yo estaba demasiado borracha para ello. ¿Y cómo lo había descubierto? Finnick y yo escuchamos una conversación muy interesante entre Gale y Cato, que ahora eran bff, pero peor que las tías. Después de escucharlo me acerqué a aquel gilipollas que me había destrozado y le di un puñetazo, ahí fue cuando la nueva Katniss empezó a salir de verdad, me gustaba mi nueva yo, y creo que a los demás también, seguía siendo Katniss pero con carácter.

Deseaba contárselo a Peeta pero no sabía cuando iba a volver y Finnick no me lo quería decir.

_Peeta donde quiere que estés te necesito, de verdad, es REAL._

_(Onde day- Trading Yesterday)_

CONTINUARÁ…..

Un capítulo en donde la nueva Katniss, bueno la verdadera Katniss florece. Ha pasado un proceso muy muy rápido para llegar a donde ha llegado aunque me lo salté y fui a la miga jajajaja. Por ahora nos vamos a mantener así pero tenéis que saber que va a haber noticias de Alemania… Ahí queda eso y va por Isa y Meri no voy a soltar prenda que os conozco ¬¬ xDD.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**isicullen,**jajaja me encanta que me hagáis caso, Vivaa isiiii! Por cierto quiero saber que tal te va lo de la historia dime más :D Espero que te haya gustado la nueva Katniss. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **Efiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu us 3 Tu marido no puedo faltar, y va a ser importante pero falta un rato para que vuelva a aparecer (Te he dado una pista ¬¬ JAJAJAJAJA). Yo también me casaría con Finnick si no tuviese a mi Peeta, pero lo tengo y él es mejor jajajajaja. Tus reviews si molan mi amore. Loffff you, Kat. Gracias port u review preciosa!

-**DREAMSandLOVE,** bien hoy no me van a matar (baile de Victoria) no me van a matar xDD. Aquí tienes a Finnick & Annie 2.0 pero no te fies (Te he dado una pista ¬¬ JAJAAJAJ).Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-JennMellark,** me alegro de que te guste :D y no me digas tantos halagos que me sonrojas xDD. No llores eso no, aquí estamos para divertirnos no para llorar Me alegro de que te hayas reído también eso ya está mejor JAJAJAJAA. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nuevo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!.

**-meripermeable,** y aquí estás tú JAJAJAJA (: Oye oye a Peeta me lo dejas que para consolarlo ya llegó yo JAJAJAJAJA. Y Clove lo ha pasado mal ya lo verás y no te voy a dar pistas ni adelantos que hoy confirmarías el que ya te dí JAJAJAJA. Y también en otros reviews que contesté antes que el tuyo ya dejé algún adelanto así que mira si quieres xDD. Lo del maltrato viene de más atrás ya de la madre de Peeta (Mierda te he dado un puto adelante tu shhhh xDD) Finnick es mi personaje favorito de esta historia y creo que se me nota bastante jajajaja, le haría un club de fans pero claro es un poco fuerte que se lo haga la autora jajajaa. Ya sé lo que son seis meses pero es para que los dos evoluciones, estoy pensando en hacer algún PEETA POV más, qué te parece la idea? Para que no sea tan dura la espera. Me ha encantado lo de mandar a tomar fanta a Annie me he reído un buen rato JAJAJAJA, eres genial Finn 3 Lo siento te has encontrado otra vez con Madge, pero Kat la ha dejado en su sitio xDD. Gracias por tu review prreciosa!

-**BegoLeiva,** bieeen ya no me matas xDD. Hoy ya he subido uno y toca el miércoles, por cierto estoy pensando en hacer más PEETA POVS para no perderlo de vista, tú que me dices?. Nunca voy a dejar de escribir si tengo lectoras como tú 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Entdeckerin,** Lo siento pero hacía falta algo de drama pero tranquila que Finnick vuelve a estar en guerra para hacernos reír jajajaja. La de Bailando no la voy a subir muy a menuda porque es difícil y voy poco a poco no quiero fastidiarla xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa! Flooo'loves xDD.

-**Lucrecia Arctica,** me alegro de que te gustase, te enterarás más sobre la historia a lo mejor hago más PEETA POVS. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CoralineKinomoto,** Por ahora no te voy a poder contestar porque es una surprise que voy a explicar en profundidad, lo siento te vas a tener que aguantar xDD. JAJAJAJA lo de los azucarillos y que Finnick va engordar me mataste JAJAAJAJAJA, de verdad no me esperaba esa frase xDD. Tranquila tendrás más explicaciones pero por una mala razón (te he dado una pista ¬¬ xDD) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** no sufras por Finnick es fuerte , y Peeta y Katniss se recuperarán, bueno a ella le va a ir mejor xDD. Que no sufra tu corazón Kari, por dioshhhh JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!.

-**Yaci-Chan,** lo aguantarás créeme, aunque lo eches de menos Finnick va a estar activo xDD. No sufras por mi culpa ): Bien sin amenazas seguro que me irá mejor, o no? JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CriisAlvarezz,** jajaja me alegro de que te guste tanto y tenerte siempre por aquí, yo también te quiero 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara,** (INSERTE baile sensual para provocar a mi marida por este gran review que me ha dejado) Yo me he sentido feellikewhenIreadmeripermeab le'sreview, no tiene sentido lo sé JAJAJAJA. A mí no me importa que no me dejes reviews en serio, de todo corazón, si no salen, no salen es normal. Lo de Peeta y Glimmer viene de antes lo voy a explicar pero no sé si hacerlo en un Peeta Pov otra vez para no echarlo tanto de menos jajajajajajaa. Es que cortar con él así directamente…. Es un poco fuerte xDD. Peeta y Katniss no han roto solo quería que sus personajes evolucionaran, más el de Katniss aunque Peeta también va a estar cambiado, y no te digo más que se me va de la lengua diooooshhhh! JAJAJAJA. Ven cuando quieras sin bate o con bate yo te aceptaré igualmente. Tranquila ya vuelven a ser Finnnick & Annie, y sé que me vas a pedir más explicaciones, y las habrá de verdad, sobre todo porque Finnick no puedo volver con Annie porque sí… Pero todo a su tiempo xDD, de nuevo me tiras de la lengua sin decirme nada, qué me haces? xDD. Por lo que habrás en este capítulo katniss ha dado un cambio radical si antes estaba espabilando ahora…YA CRECIÓ DEL TODO jajaja, lo necesitaba. Hombre es que eres mi inspiración por eso me sale lo que me sale JAJAJAJA. Mi Peeta del alma que lo quiero con toda mi ARMAAAH, con y sin CARVAAAH. Te quiero Peeta/Lucy/Todo lo que tú seas payooo xDD 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa.

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos mañana, si puedo en **Bailando para Peeta Mellark**, el miércoles aquí. Y he publicado una historia nueva llamada **Cinema Land** que volveré a actualizar el sábado.

**POOOOR UN REVIEW OS REGALO HORAS DE SUEÑO, SOLO DUERMO DOS ASÍ QUE DA IGUAL TENERLAS O NO AJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Besaaacos silenciooosas mías!**


	16. Chapter 16

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

Este capítulo en especial va para mi Peeta, sobre todo el final, pero también para mi fotochonista favorita ;) Ya lo entenderéis al final.

**Capítulo 16:**

-Volverááááá!

-Finnick para- Le avisé.

-Es que esta canción me motiva – _(Volverá- ECDL) _Respiré hondo y me acomodé en el asiento del coche, cuando se terminó la canción Finnick se concentró en la carretera y lo agradecí.- ¿A dónde te tenía que llevar?

-Al café de siempre Finn…- Le dije por enésima vez- ¿En dónde estás hoy?

-En otra galaxia.

-Eso ya lo había notado- Me reí.

Llegamos a la esquina del edificio donde se encontraba el café y salí del coche.

-Cariño no llegues tarde esta noche- Me gritó Finnick como si fuera mi madre.

-¡Vete a la mierda Finn!- Él se rio y se marchó en su Peugeot rojo cantando como siempre. Puse los ojos en blanco y entré en la cafetería.

-Buenas tardes Katniss.- Me dijo un hombre que no conocía de nada.

-Hola.- Me giré al mostrador para pedir la tarta de café que mi madre había encargado.- Perdona venía a por la tarta para Caroline Everdeen.

-Sí claro- Me contestó el camarero y se metió en la cocina.

-Así que ahora se compran tartas en las cafeterías.- me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-Pues sí los tiempos cambian.

-En Alemania no estamos tan adelantados.- Al oír la palabra Alemania una punzada se posó en mi corazón y miré a aquel hombre sin saber que decir, él me sonrió.- Eres perfecta para él ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Le conozco?

-No, pero yo a ti sí.- Todo esto me estaba dando mal rollo.

-Vale- Miré de nuevo hacia el mostrados ignorando a aquel hombre.

-Soy Haymitch Mellark, tío de Glimmer y Peeta- Me giré súbitamente con los ojos abiertos completamente. Sí Haymitch, que acababa de hablar de Alemania estaba aquí él, Peeta, podía haber regresado…

-No me mires así preciosa que no soy tan feo- Se rio escandalosamente.

-Yo…- No sabía muy bien que decir, solo quería lanzarme hacia él y hacerle preguntas de todo tipo pero sobre todo donde estaba Peeta.

-Peeta y Glimmer van a tardar en volver- ¡Mierda, seguían allí! Al escuchar aquello las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en mis ojos, por un momento él había estado cerca de mí y ahora volvía a estar a kilómetros.

-¡Oh vaya….

-No te preocupes- Dijo él levantándose y acercándose a mí- Van a volver este año, les diré que te he visto uno de ellos está totalmente interesado en ti- Lo miré y él me guiñó el ojo, no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Aquí tienes Katniss.- Me dijo el camarero.

-Bien gracias- Miré a Haymitch.

-Tranquila preciosa están bien, estoy arreglando aquí unos temitas y pronto estarán aquí de nuevo, te lo aseguro.

-Mándales saludos.

-¿A quién?- Se mofó de mí.

-A los dos, a Glimmer y a …. Peeta.

-Claro se lo diré a Peeta.- Me paré en mi camino hacia la puerta.

-A Glimmer también.

-¡Oh sí, Claro! Un placer señorita Everdeen.

-Lo mismo digo- Y salí del bar con la tarta en mis manos desconcertada y con una sonrisa por saber noticias de él, iba a volver este año por lo menos ya tenía algo… Pero y si volvía en diciembre…. Faltaba mucho aún…

_(Sting- Shape of my heart)_

Llegué a mi casa sin saber muy bien por donde caminaba, posé la tarta en la entrada y me senté en el sofá. Madre mía: ¿Cómo sabía Haymitch quién era yo?, ¿Cómo sabía que Peeta y yo habíamos tenido algo?, ¿Se lo habría contado él?... Madre mía mi cabeza no paraba, tenía que salir y airearme porque sabía que como comenzase con este juego mental no iba a acabar bien.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Annie.

-_Dígamelo._

_-¡Ah, hola Kat!_

_-Quería saber si salías a tomar algo por ahí._

_-Claro estoy en el Jaume Rossi._

_-Vale voy para ahí._

_-Te espero, te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti Annie._

Estos días había estado profundizando mi relación con Annie, después de lo que le hizo a Finnick me costó volver a ver a Annie de la misma manera. Yo la quería siempre me había ayudado pero Finnick siempre me había ayudado más, muchísimo más que ella. Finnick era mi mejor amigo, junto con Gale, aunque claro ahora este último ahora era un punto del universo al que ni siquiera quería acercarme.

Entré en el Jaume Rossi segura, y me encontré con Annie, Madge, Gale y Cato en la misma mesa. Estuve a punto de girarme e irme pero decidí que eso era de cobardes y yo no lo era. Me encaminé hacia la mesa y la primera que me vio fue Madge que me miró de mala manera.

-Kat- Dijo Annie y se levantó a abrazarme.- Lo siento mucho es que estaba con ellos, pensaba que iban a irse pero no…

-No pasa nada.

-¿Te vas a sentar con nosotros culo bonito?- Me dijo Cato, yo lo ignoré y me centré en Annie

-Ven por favor, no quiero hacerte venir para que te vayas- Dijo ella.

-Me quedo, tranquila, pero me siento a tu lado.

-Obvio lady- me dijo ella y yo la miré extrañada, eso era muy Madge.

Me senté a su lado en aquella mesa, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero yo no tenía porque escapar tenía el derecho de quedarme allí.

-¿Y tu rubio qué?- Me dijo Madge.

-No te incumbe.

-¡Oh cariño, déjala es más fría que el helado!- Dijo Gale, Madge le cogió la cara y lo besó, ese gesto no me molestaba en absoluto solo me repudiaba, había pasado de adorarlos a despreciarlos de una manera bastante desagradable.

-¡Buagh!- No pude evitar decir.

-Ya te gustaría a ti besarme- Dijo Gale riéndose.

-Ni en tus sueños chaval- Le soltó.

Annie me agarró la mano.

-Acompáñame al baño Kat.- Me levanté y me fui con ella agarradas de la mano.

-Lo siento muchísimo, nos iremos las dos- Asentí agradecida porque debía admitirlo no estaba cómoda y para sentirme mal tampoco quería estar, ya me daba igual si pensaban que era cobarde o no, no podía seguir allí.

Annie y yo nos fuimos del bar, salimos cantando _(Pitbull feat Chris Brown- International Love)_ gritando por la calle, por una vez en mi vida estaba cantando en medio de la calle sin importarme nada, la verdad es que me estaba encanto la sensación.

Nosotras estábamos a nuestro ritmo mientras que no notamos que el Peugeot rojo de Finnick aparecía por la esquina, al notar lo que estábamos cantando Finnick puso la canción a todo volumen y sacó su brazo por la ventilla para acompañarnos en nuestro baile. Nosotras continuamos cantando y bailando.

-Callaros de una puta vez- Nos gritó uno de los vecinos de la residencia por la que pasábamos y nosotros nos empezamos a reír.

-Os llevo señoras.

-Si cari- Annie lo besó y yo me subí en la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Azucaradas?- Dijo él y Annie se giró desde el asiento delantero para mirarme extrañada.

-¿A qué viene eso Finn?

-¿Que si estáis preparadas?- Él se rio- Es que he cogido complejo de Neddi Flanders y digo todo a mi manera pero sin el illo sino con azúcar… Ya sabéis es lo mismo.

-Te aburres mucho….- Le dije riéndome.

-Ahora no- Agarró la mano de Annie y yo rodé los ojos.

-Te quiero azucarillo.- Le dijo ella- Mucho mucho, más que la trucha al trucho.- Me sentía desplazada en medio de sus cariñitos pero a la vez una espectadora de una película, me faltaban las palomitas.

-Yo te quiero pedacito de mantequilla congeladita en mi corazón.- solté una risita imposible de contener lo que acaba de decir no tenía nada de sentido. Pero así era Finnick…. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

Nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa y cuando estábamos llegando vi un coche extraño en la puerta de mi garaje.

-Kat, ¿Ha pasado algo?- me dijo Finnick.

-Pues no lo sé- Miré a la puerta de mi casa y noté que había luz.- Os veo mañana.

CONTINUARÁ

International LOVEEE oooouuuuuoooohhhh INTERNATIONAL LOVE. Momento trending topic de katniss ouhhh yeaah se ha soltado. Bueno después de este desvarío os dejo y me decís que tal el capiii! Love you girls and boys!

Hoy por falta de tiempo no voy a dar respuesta a vuestros reviews perdón gracias a** BegoLeiva, torposoplo12, Lucrecia Arctica, HungerMuser, meripermeable, lgandara 3,Caobacafe, DREAMSandLOVE, isamellark9, yukikandabobifield, minafan,Juulii, LuciaMellark. Prometo contestaros por PM cuando tenga tiempo en serio.**

Y a los demás que habéis hecho click en esta historia también, nos vemos ahora mismo en un nuevo capítulo de **Bailando Para Peeta Mellark** y probablemente el sábado aquí, que el viernes no puedo.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN MINI FINNICK, ¿QUIÉN LO QUIERE? XDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

**Capítulo 17:**

Entré lentamente en la casa con miedo, no conocía ese coche y me ponía nerviosa el secretismo que había encerrado en todo aquello. Caminé a la cocina y allí me encontré con mi madre y Haymitch, el tío de Peeta y Glimmer, hablando con tranquilidad de un tema que parecía bastante serio por sus caras.

-Hola cariño- Me dijo mi madre.

-Hola.

-Buenas Katniss- Me dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa.

-Hola Haymitch.- Los miré y fruncí el ceño- Pasa algo.

-Sí, pero algo que no te incumbe.

-¿Por qué?

-Katniss cariño eres demasiado joven para esto, es mejor que te vayas a la cama.

-Mamá…

-¡A la cama!- Me dijo ella y no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso.

Entré en mi habitación y me senté, salí a escuchar su conversación, pero era imposible oírlos.

-Eres una espía- Prim me asustó.

-¡Mierda Prim me asustaste!

-Ya lo noté- Dijo riéndose.

-Deberías estar dormida Patito.

-No me gusta esta visita.

-Haymitch es bueno Prim- La abracé.

-No me refiero a eso, sé que es bueno, pero creo que pasa algo con Peeta y Glimmer- Me quedé en blanco y con los ojos abiertos- Tranquila Kat, dijo que están bien pero yo…

-Prim es mejor que te vayas a la cama.

-Está bien…

Se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, yo hice lo mismo, pero no me acosté caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación. Mi madre abrió la puerta de la habitación y vi como el coche de Haymitch se marchaba.

-Katniss cariño, ¿Estás bien?

-Si pero esa no es la cuestión, ¿Peeta y Glimmer lo están?- dije mientras me mordía las uñas.

_(September- Resuscitate me)_

-Sí cariño- Sonrió ella- Solo me ha venido a hablar de unos asuntos.

-¿De qué asuntos?

-Katniss soy psicóloga y son problemas de pacientes…

-Mamá por favor…

-Solo quería darte las buenas noches ahora acuéstate.

-Está bien.

Se fue de mi habitación pero yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche, ¿Qué problemas eran?, Peeta y Glimmer estaban con Haymitch y él había vuelto 'a solucionar unos temitas' Esto no me gustaba nada.

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 de la madrugada, me levanté de mi cama y encendí el ordenador. Entré en mi Facebook y miré la página de Facebook de Peeta.

-Oh Peeta te echo de menos, mucho mucho, vuelve por dios…- Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y sentí la nostalgia que llevaba encerrada dentro.

-Kat, Kat despierta- Sentí unas manos en mis brazos y me levanté, estaba dormida en mi escritorio, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con Finnick.

-¿Finnick?

-Hola.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí- Estaba muy serio ¡Oh, oh!- Pero primero quiero saber que pasó anoche.- Se sentó en el suelo y yo lo miré.

-Bueno cuando llegué estaba Haymitch aquí hablando con mi madre, ella me dijo que eran temas de sus pacientes… Yo no entiendo nada….- Lo miré- Tu hablas con Peeta, ¿Sabes algo?

-Kat….- Eso significaba que sí, me senté a su lado.

-Dímelo Finn, por favor- Empecé a sollozar- Dime que pasa.- Él me abrazó.

-No puedo Kat, lo prometí, y creo que Peeta tiene razón él te lo contará cuando vuelva. Pero que sepas que él no se fue por algo que te concierne a ti sino por otros temas.

-Bien- Me calmé- Si es lo que quiere.- Mire a Finnick y noté la tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa Finn?- Él me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Annie y Finnick se han acabado para siempre.

-¿Qué?- Otra vez no… No podía volver a ver a Finnick así ¡Oh no no no!

-El día que me llamó y fui a buscarla sabes- Asentí- Nos reconciliamos- Volví a asentir- Pues el día siguiente se acostó con….- Se tensó su cuerpo y yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos- Gale.

-¿Con Gale? Pero que coño….

-Si, me lo confesó anoche, como estaba algo borracha lo soltó todo.- Empezó a llorar y yo lo abracé.

-¡OH no Finn se acabó!- Lo miré y le limpié las lágrimas- Annie no te merece, no vas a volver con ella superaremos esto juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

_(The Ramones- I believe in miracles)_

Caminé hacia el pub donde había quedado con Annie para hablar. Entré y la vi en una mesa con un aura de melancolía, me acerqué y la saludé sin dignarme a darle dos besos.

-Te avise.

-Lo sé- Dijo ella sollozando.

-¿Sabes, Annie?- Ella me miró y vi la tristeza en sus ojos pero no me importó porque había destrozado por completo a Finnick y eso iba a pagarlo con la verdad- Sabía que iba a pasar esto, a pesar de lo que Madge hizo seguiste con ella, y eso a mí me extrañaba, y ahora lo entiendo tenías miedo de quedar sola… Que te dejaramos… Eres una puta chantajista de mierda y no te mereces a Finnick hasta un tipo como Gale te queda grande- Le grité sin importarme que la gente nos mirase.- Me das asco y te lo digo en serio- En parte sabía que me estaba pasando pero cuando dañan algo que me importa no pongo reparo en defenderlo.- Annie como te vuelvas a acercarte a Finnick voy a usar mis clases de tiro con arco para algo por lo que podían encerrarme en la cárcel, aviso.- ella abrió la boca- Adiós.

Salí del pub con sonrisa triunfante decirle todo a la cara había servido para aliviar parte del dolor que sentía por lo que le había hecho a Finnick, sabía que me había pasado pero ella también lo había hecho.

Caminé hacia el parque donde había quedado con Finnick y lo vi sentado en un banco con una caja de bombones, sonreí.

-Hola Finn.

-¿Quieres un bombón?

-Por qué no.- Cogí uno.

_(Backstreet Boys- This is us_)

-La vida es como una caja de bombones…

-Nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar- Proseguí. Y sonreímos los dos.- He hablado con ella.

-Supuse que lo ibas a hacer pero no vale la pena.

-Yo por ti MA-TO Finnick, ¿Me entiendes? MA-TO – Grité levantándome mientras él devoraba otro bombón.

-Shooo tranquila sinsajito.

Nos pasamos tres horas allí hablando poco, comiendo bombones, y mirando a la gente pasar.

-¿Fiinn?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí- Él me miró y yo hice lo mismo.

-Tú también estás ahí para mí tiras flechas y todo por mí- Sonreí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira- Me enseñó su móvil en dónde había un sms.

_Kat me ha amenazado con tirarme flechas si me vuelvo a acercar a ti, tranquilo la amenaza funcionó. Adiós Finnick._

-Yo la mato- Pronuncié.

-Tranquila es una despedida.

-Es una gilipollas.

-Kat….

-¿Qué?- le grité- Perdón Finn.

-No pasa nada.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

Cogí mi móvil y busqué en el reproductor y encontré la canción _(Train- Drive by)_ Me levanté y comencé a cantar, Finnick me miró y se rio, sabía que estaba mal porque no me seguía pero de repente se levantó y se puso a cantar conmigo encima del banco, los dos gritábamos y la gente nos miraba, una señora poso un billete de cinco euros en el banco y nos reímos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Finnick Odair…..CONTINUARÁ…..

Ahora que leo este, que ya lo tenía escrito y veo el que escribí hoy para Cinema Land lo veo tan pequeñito y escasito, creo que voy a empezar a agrandar los capítulos jajajajajaa. Bueno que os ha parecido más drama y drama. El siguiente capítulo es un Peeta POV en el que aparece una persona no muy agradable… Ahhí queda eso!

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **normal es que es todo muy confuso ajajajaja, normal que te hayas confundido por algo hago un Peeta Pov en el próximo con flashbacks jaajajaja. Tú sales es en serio, ya verás que eres MUAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA. Peeta va a volver ahora no digo cuando …. Yo quiero una mini Laura, no la puedo tener? :D Te quiero mucho Lau 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**BegoLeiva,** adivinaste es Haymitch :D JAJAJAJAJA. Me alegro de que te gustase :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CriisAlvarezz,** a mí también me encanta la nueva Katniss es genial :D Para el próximo capítulo hay PEETA POV. Lo de poner la música me encanta y me alegro que te guste. Muchas gracias Cris, love you. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica,** no un mini Finnick es una figurita pequeña mujer jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**DREAMSandLOVE,** JAJAJAJAJ yo también quiero un mini Finnick, me lo das? Haymitch sigue siendo un borracho pero no lo está todo el día, es como un menor para ellos jajajaja, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo que es un PEETA POV. Los tres gilipuertas (Gale, Madge y Cato) Van a tener lo suyo como Annie. Jajajaaj. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara,** JAJAJAJAJAAJJA. Me encantas cuando pitbuleas, en realidad me encantas hagas lo que hagas. Te contestaré también a lo Pitbull MUAJAJAJAJA xDD:

-Guan: yo también odio a ECDL pero escuché esa canción en la radio el día que escribí el capítulo y no sé por qué me la sé. Y no sé porque lo puse a cantar JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.

-Tu: Si, Finnick siempre está en otra Galaxia, es Finnick por dios…. JAJAJAJJA.

-Tri: JAJAJAJAJJA Finnick es genial, y meri también, y tú también, todo es genial JAJAJAJAJAJ.

-For: Pues sí, y Effie también va a salir, ya verás lo que es MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, soy perversa. Aquí todo queda en familia jajajajajaa.

-Faif: Haymitch ha venido a algo que comprenderás en el próximo capítulo un PEETA POV Hablas tú jajajaja.

-SIx: Katniss es buena (Hinchando el pecho xD) por eso perdonó a Annie aunque como ves ahora también defiende al azucarillos JAJAJAJAA.

-Seven: Si es nuestra canción después de Yo te esperaré y We are Young, en realidad todo me recuerda a ti 3 #ModoRomanticonaON. JAJAJAAJAJA.

-Eich: lo de 'Te quiero más que la trucha al trucho' es españolmente conocido, ¿Quién no la ha dicho alguna vez? JAJAJAJAJA.

-Nain: No Haymitch no ha ido a emborracharse a casa de Katniss, todo tiene una razón que conocerás después…. JAJAJAJAJA. No me tortures a cosquillas por favor…. :S (Pone cara de niña buenica)

-TEN: Yo si que te lofiooooooooooo! Mogollón, machorrón mío! JAJAJAJA

Fíjate lo feliz que me haces todos los puntos terminan con un JAJAJAJA, eres increíble Lucia no sé que haría sin ti. Eres una gran persona nunca lo olvides. Te adoro y te lo digo en serio 3

Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Cami Mellark,** gracias por los reviews de más que me has escrito, y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, ya me dirás este que tal :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**LuciaMellark,** Yo también me uno al baile ven conmigo JAJAJAAJAJA. Finnick y su azucarillo es genial, de verdad que pensaría Suzanne en ese momento? Muajjaajjajajaja. Haymitch tiene un corazón más grande que todos los litros de alcohol que se bebe xDD. Peeta va a volver. Tranquila ya lo sabes ;) JAJAJAAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable,** Annie es tonta, es tonta no se lo está haciendo jajajaja, a mí tampoco me cae bien, en el libro sí ehh pero aquí no JAJAJAJA. Tenía miedo a quedarse sola por eso se juntó con ellos por si acaso Finnick se enteraba y se quedaba sola, porque sabía que Katniss se posicionaría al lado de Finnick. Peeta va a tardar un poquito en aparecer ya lo dije, jajajaja, me hace gracia porque todos están desesperados porque salga Peeta de una esquina, veo que es la estrella del fic jajajaaja. El lunes es PEETA POV. Pues no era Haymitch no Peeta jajajajaja. Yo también canto en la calle, haya o no haya gente, soy muy así jaajajajajaja, ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Me alegro que te haya gustado este capítulo es malo lo sé pero el próximo creo que está bien :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** no te quiero matar :S Espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado Kari, y gracias por estar siempre ahí(: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Flo,** espero que no te lo hayas imaginado, era Haymitch :D JAJAJAJAA. Lo que aún no sabes es para que había ido… Lo entenderás el lunes en el PEETA POV. JAJAJAJA yo también canto y bailo no es un delito Flo ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Juulii,** Yo también te acepto a ti el mini Finnnick jajajajaa. La visita es Haymitch ¡Surprise! Lo que no se sabe es para que…. Lo sabrás el lunes en el PEETA POV . Lo de Madge y Gale… bueno no te lo puedo decir JAJAJAJAJA. Me casaba con este Finnick me encanta es mi hombre ideal xDD, oh no es PEETA MELLARK jaajajajaja. Me alegro que te guste. Gracias por tu review!

-**minafan,** se lo dirá pero falta mina, falta un tiempecillo para que Katniss y Peeta se vuelvan a ver :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9,** No Peeta no volvió, pero bueno vas a entender cosas que quedaron ahí pendientes de un hilo. Lo de pedazo de mantequilla en mi corazón me mataste JAJAJAJAJJAAJA, siempre me haces tan feliz Isa :D Peeta y Katniss van a arreglar las cosas isa, lo prometo pero falta JAJAJAJAJA. Annie es perversa, yo tengo ganas de matarla a flechas xDD. Yo también soy una zombi así que te comprendo :D Gracias por tu review preciosa.

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos en esta agenda:

-Lunes, **En Silencio, **o sea aquí.

-Martes, **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

-Miércoles, **En Silencio.**

-Sábado, **Cinema Land** y **En Silencio.**

¿Os parece poco? JAJAJAJAJA.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN MINI PEETA MELLARK, ahora si que me van a subir los reviews (Sonrisa maliciosa) xDD.**

**Besacoooooos silencioooosaaaas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Importante, disculpas:** Bueno quería pediros perdón a todos y a todas que ayer esperabais el capítulo veréis no pude y como probablemente a partir de ahora me pase esto me voy a explicar… Acabo de empezar el curso hace dos semanas de dirección de cine, tele y teatro, y tengo clase todos los días hasta las tres, a parte me concedieron las prácticas en la tele y cuando me avisen voy normalmente de las cuatro hasta las siete, pero suelo salir a las diez. A parte estoy en un curso de interpretación desde hace dos años y lo tengo los jueves y los sábados… Y a parte ahora empiezo los entrenamientos de piscina… A parte me escogieron ahí para un trabajito de interpretación y empiezo dentro de dos semanas a ensayar… A parte tengo deberes y trabajos de clase… Y aparte, finalmente, a veces trabajo en una cafetería cuando tienen turnos libres. Y también tengo tres historias así que comprendedme trabajo lo suficiente y a veces surgen imprevistos, bueno después de explicaros mi vida xDD decíos que perdonéis si a veces tardo pero no puedo con todo continuamente.

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

**Capítulo 18:**

_**(Peeta Pov)**_

_(Peter Bjorn and John- Young folks)_

Ocho semanas fuera de casa y lo que me quedaba, aún no me había acostumbrado a la vida de Alemania ni me iba a acostumbrar. Glimmer ahora estaba continuamente con unas amigas alemanas que hablaban el inglés perfectamente… Yo seguía refugiándome en el skype con Finnick, que se había compartido en mi mejor amigo, y en el recuerdo de la chica más preciosa que mis ojos hayan visto.

Todo era demasiado raro para poder expresar lo que sentía, a veces sentía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que una persona valiente se enfrenta a los problemas y no huye pero yo no pude evitarlo. Llevaba toda mi vida maltratado por mi madre biológica y Glimmer también. Nuestro padre era el único de los progenitores que nos trataba bien, por ese mismo motivo cuando se habían divorciado Glimmer y yo nos posicionamos a su lado, y luego se enamora de una mujer casi peor que nuestra madre, Coin… Esa mujer era totalmente repulsiva. El día que nos dimos cuenta de quién era fue el día que le dio a Glimmer una paliza, si yo hubiera estado allí la habría matado, y casi lo hice al verle todas las marcas de su cuerpo… Fue un momento bastante difícil, pero a ese momento siguieron una serie de ellos y nuestro padre no entraba en razón, yo sabía que tenía que proteger a Glimmer pero ¿Cómo? La mejor solución que se me ocurrió fue alejarme de allí durante una buena temporada hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce pero no sabía cómo. Y entonces una mañana llegó el tío Haymitch de visita con nuestra niñera de cuando éramos niños, Effie Trinket, y se lo pedí a los dos, le pedí que nos salvaran y ellos nos ayudaron.

Al final acabamos en Alemania en casa de Haymitch, Effie nos visitaba continuamente vivía prácticamente al lado.

A veces me desespero al pensar que me tuve que ir en el momento que mejor estaba de mi vida, tenía a Katniss, Katniss Everdeen; la chica más guapa que he conocido, la más tímida y la más increíble. Katniss Everdeen, solo su nombre ya me eriza los pelos de mi piel. Y de repente todo lo que pasó y tener que irme… La necesitaba y la necesité desde aquel día que ella entró por la puerta de mi clase, venía de un lugar lejano la Veta, desde aquel día con sus trencitas inocentes y aquel vestido rojo a cuadros me dejó prendado de ella. ¿Pero cómo acercarme a ella? Katniss no era la típica chica que con una única palabra caía rendida a tus pies, era tímida sí, pero sabía bien lo que quería y tenía su carácter, yo bien lo sabía. Y ahora que había conseguido probar la miel que tanto ansiaba va y viene el gilipollas de Cato a chafarlo…

Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado lo supe al momento, sabía que Cato no se había acostado con ella, aunque ella cree que sí, lo sabía perfectamente porque era cobarde de mierda al igual que el ex de Katniss, Gale. Pero estaba Clove que empeoraba y necesitaba mi ayuda, y lo de mi madrastra, y lo de mi madre… Y con todo Peeta Mellark se perdió.

Y aquí estoy parado delante de un semáforo rodeado por rubios como yo pero con un idioma indescifrable para mí, lucho cada día para no perderme entre ellos y ser fuerte pero echo de menos todo. Aunque sé que Glimmer Mellark me necesita así que estoy aquí a pie de cañón fingiendo sonrisas y haciéndome el panadero feliz, sí ahora tenía una nueva afición horneaba pan, aunque ya lo había hecho muchas veces, ahora me calmaba. El olor a pan me recordaba a Katniss, no sabía muy porque, y me tranquilizaba poder sentir algo de ella cerca. La echaba demasiado de menos, dolía… Ahí muy hondo.

-¿Peeta?- Me dijo Haymitch sacándome de mi monólogo interior- Sube chaval.

Me subí al coche.

-¿Qué tal el viaje Haymitch?- Haymitch había ido a Panem, mi ciudad, a arreglar nuestro asunto con mi padre, o intentarlo.

-Bien he conocido al ángel.

-¿El ángel?

-Katniss Everdeen- Suspiré al oír el nombre de mi deseo más oculto en la boca de otra persona.

_(When we all stand together-Nickelback)_

No le contesté porque me concentré en el recuerdo de ella almacenado en mi cabeza, sus pestañas moviéndose al son de sus ojos grises, su sonrisa tímida, su voz suave, el sabor de sus labios…mmmm….

-¡Peeta!- Haymitch me sacó de mi recuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Es guapa la chica.

-Lo sé.- Se rio.

-Fui a hablar con su madre.

-¿Con su madre?- me gire hacia el asiento del conductor.

-Sí, necesitaba consejo de una experta tú y yo sabemos que Glimmer no está bien.- Era cierto salía con sus amigas, no comía, lloraba de repente, gritaba… Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.- Y pensé que era mejor preguntarle a una persona de confianza, además es psicóloga.

-Haymitch pero…

-No se lo va a contar a Katniss tranquilo.

-Katniss… - Suspiré con su nombre en mis labios.

-Chico estás muy enamorado eh!- Sonrió burlón.

-Me tiene atrapado.

-En Alemania hay rubias que están bien.

-No me interesan, si no se llaman Katniss y se apellidan Everdeen, no son de mi interés.- Él se rió.

-¿Aún llevas el regalo de la chica?

-Si.- Se lo enseñé, en mi chaqueta verde llevaba colgado el sinsajo que Katniss le había dado a Glimmer para mí, para que me acordara de ella, yo lo llamaba pinsajo.

-Sigo sin entender porque te regala un pin de un pájaro.

-Es un pinsajo.

-¿Y qué mierda es eso?

-Tío… ¡Qué ignorante!

-En mi época las conquistabas con un baile después de un poco de beberte unos vasillos de licor café.

-A Katniss le llaman Sinsajo por una visita a un zoo que hicimos que se puso a cantar con ellos, de ahí el pin, es para que me acuerde de ella.

-Pero por favor Peeta, si tú te acordarías de ella sin esa cosa, estás ciego por ella.

-Es cierto- Confesé, siempre me había sido sencillo hablar con Haymitch, y eso que solo lo veía cuando volvía de Alemania.

-Cambiando de tema hoy viene rosa power.- Me reí, la rosa power era Effie, ella y Haymitch no se llevaban muy bien.

-Me alegro siempre me alegra.

-A mí me da dolor cabeza y ganas de beber.

-Te pasas el día bebiendo aunque ella no venga.

-Pero ella me da más.

Salimos del garaje del edificio y subimos por el ascensor al piso donde vivíamos, allí estaba Glimmer devorando un plato de comida ambos nos asombramos porque llevaba un tiempo sin comer.

-Glimm- Le dije mientras la abrazaba- ¡Qué bien!

-¿El qué?- Dijo con un bocado de comida.

-Estás comiendo.

-Normal, como todas las personas hacen a mediodía- Haymitch y yo rodamos los ojos.- Effie está en la cocina.

-Bien me voy- Dijo Haymitch.

-Alto ahí soldado blanco- Gritó Effie saliendo de la cocina yo la salude con un breve abrazo.

_(Lori Meyers- _Mi realidad)

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó Haymitch malhumorado.

-Quiero que alimentes como debes a los niños, les das de comer pizza y pasta y necesitan todos los nutrientes, para asegurarme vendré todos los días.

Haymitch se arrodilló delante de ella mientras Glimmer y yo disfrutábamos del show.

-No por favor viej… Quiero decir señorita Trinket todos los días no- Rogó él.

-No es negociable vendré todos los días.

-Genial.- Ironizó Haymitch- Creo que hoy me beberé todo el licor blanco.- Hizo el amago de irse para la cocina pero lo que le dijo Effie lo paró.

-He tirado todas las botellas le tienes que dar ejemplo a los niños.- Haymitch se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Esta me la vas a pagar espera a que vaya a tu piso cuando vea la mesa….

-No te atreverías!- Argumentó Effie, Glimmer y yo disfrutábamos de la escena era obvio que se gustaban a leguas- La caoba no!

-Eso ya lo veremos- Nos miró- Me voy al bar vuelvo cuando esté lo suficientemente borracho para olvidarme de que tendré a esta- Señaló a Effie- Por aquí- Y se fue.

-Este hombre es un caso perdido….

-Pero a ti te gusta igual- Se sonrojó, y se puso color de la ropa rosa que llevaba.

-Eso no es cierto cariño.

-Lo es.

-Basta Peeta, no lo es- Dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

-Lo es- Dijimos Glimmer y yo a la vez.

Pronto lo sabríamos, mientras tanto yo seguiría con el pinsajo puesto y con unos ojos grises en mi memoria. Esa era mi felicidad.

CONTINUARÁ…

….

Díganle hola a Peeta, os tengo una noticia va a haber muchos más Peeta POV estoy pensando en hacer turnos (Katniss POV- PEETA POV- KATNISS POV- PEETA POV…) Qué os parece? Decídmelo.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**DREAMSandLOVE, **eso Annie a la mierda xDD, ya nos gustaría pero no va a desparecer tan fácilmente xDD. Lo que le ha dicho a la madre de Katniss es algo sobre Glimmer como veis, o eso parece… No digo más jajajaajaja. Yo también estoy orgullosa de Finnick es el mejor 3 Ehhh no tengo los minis de Finnick y Peeta xDD, perdón… Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**BegoLeiva,** me alegro de que te guste y ya me dirás que tal este y si te gustó Cinema Land. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Entdeckerin,** claro que habías publicado el review jajaajja, estás tonta Flo xDD. Yo no te digo quien aparece y quien no MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJA. Váis a tener a Peeta también pero no a Katniss y Peeta juntos, por ahora JAJAJAAJAJA. Oye más capis vas a tener con dedicatoria, de aquí a que acabe la historia JJAJAJAJAA. Bueno lo del tweetculebrón, la estrella es Lucy jajajaa. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torsposoplo12, **Annie es un capulla (Baile) Annie es una capulla xDD. Yo también quiero un Finnick Odair y un Peeta Mellark pero de verdad no minis jajajaja. Te daré una mini carla luego pero lo siento… Es pesadísima JAJAJAJAJAA. Ya he visto el review gritón que me has dejado, me encantas. Te quiero mucho Laaaaaauchiiiiiiiis! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Angie,** me alegro que te guste, y mañana vuelvo a actualizar ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica,** ajajajajaj a mí también lo de las flechas es una amenaza muy Katniss JAJAJAJAJA. Yo quiero un Peeta real pero por cierto no hay mini Peeta xDDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** eso Annie a la hoguera (Grito de guerra) JAJAJAJAJAJA. Me alegro que te haya gustado ya me dirás que tal este(: Love you Kari. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**azucarada,** me alegro que te guste la historia, la de One Day es de Trading Yesterday, a mí me encanta ese grupo tiene varias preciosas (Love Song Requiem, World on fire… Y otras). Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**valentina 8,** ya pero bueno nunca es demasiado tarde lo digo por Finnick y Annie aunque no os voy a adelantar nada :S Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen,** lo siento se agotaron los mini peetas xDD. El capítulo más revelador va a ser uno que hay más adelante aunque este, el 18 ya lo es algo, xDD. JAJAJAJA, saber tiro con arco es importante JAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review preciosa y quiero saber que tal con lo de tu historia ;) ¡!

-**isamellark9,** lo siento como ya dije no hay mini Peetas JAJAJAJA. Annie es horrible yo ya lo dije, en el libro no ehh! Al final el Peeta POV ha sido el martes pero bueno jaajajjaaja. Van a arreglar las cosas pero como ya no te lo voy a decir. Tú siempre sacándome cosas ¬¬ maldita seas JAJAJAAJA. Oye quiero saber de quién es la canción que me pusiste que me suena. Love you isa! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable,** y llega el turno DE LA MÁS GRANDE (dios ha sonado muy Isabel Pantoja/Rocío Jurado/una de esas xDD) de la que tienes que poner gafas para concentración total. Me voy a sumergir en tu review 1, 2 , 3…. LISTA.

Tienes toda la razón con Annie es insufrible para va a darse cuenta de las cosas, aunque ya se ha dado cuenta de cosas pero le llevará algo de tiempo, en cuanto a Finnick digamos que… No te lo puedo decir… Solo te digo que cada uno tiene su forma de expresar el dolor, ahí queda eso (como diría mi marido xDD). Sí la madre de Katniss obviamente ya lo sabe y sabía…. Aunque hay algo ahí…. Ya lo verás que ya se me va la lengua jajajaja. La madre maltratadora ya te aseguro que no va a salir es un personaje del pasado ahora la madrastra… quizás… xDD (Siempre te doy pistas muy directas Meri no te me quejes JAJAJAJA). Yo también quiero escribir algo más largo, el viernes que tengo la tarde libre me pondré a ello, I promess! Love you Finnick. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara,** (coge los pañuelos) Maldita que eres me has hecho llorar, nunca te he dicho que soy de lágrima fácil esté o no esté sensible, pero es igual lloro por todo aunque esto ha sido SOHGOAWHGAOWHOAWH, no sé que te haría si estuvieses cerca de mí MUAJAJAAJAJJAAJA xDD. Ahora voy a contestar a tus pitbull puntos.

-Guan, ya sabes lo que pasa con tu Peeta y sabrás más pero poco a poco no seas tan precipitada xDD.

-Tu: hombre yo no le hablo a tu Facebook a ti sí pero al feisbuk no JAJAJAJAJAJA (Bueno sí a veces xDDD)

-Tri: Aquí ya sabes algo de lo que pasa con Peeta y Glimmer y más que vas a saber, vienen tiempos duros (Dios eso ha sonado muy Harry Potter xDD).

-for: Pareces Effie con el gritito jajajajajaa. Si lo de Gale tiene su historia que contaré, y sé que ahora mismo me quieres matar pero yo soy muy Manuel Rivas, no sé si sabes quien es. Es un escritor gallego que te deja con la intriga y mediante giros te responde a la intriga, aunque yo por ahora estoy aprendiendo su técnica sé que no soy buena xDD.

-Faif: Lo de que katniss grite a Annie es muy mío, lo reconozco soy una persona tranquila pero cuando se me cruzan los cables se me cruzan, ahí lo tienes reflejado en Katniss xDD. Y lo de Annie claro que no es normal pero ya lo verás…. El tiempo las devuelve xDD.

-Six: ¿Katniss tira flechas? De que historia me hablas xDD. Y lo de pan de molde también me suena de otra historia (tosido tosido) JAJAJAJAJA.

-Seven, ese trozo de Forrest Gump representa cambio de tema para no hacer sufrir a Finnick, además Forrest Gump es mi película favorita la tenía que poner JAJAJAJAJA.

-Eich, no Belén Esteban no es Katniss me salió así la frase, ya sabes a veces se me va la pinza…JAJAJAAJAJA.

-Nain, yo también adoro Drive by, ya te lo dije el día que la pusiste en AAU, el primer capítulo sino recuerdo mal, eso es para que veas que me encanta tu historia JAJAJAJA.

-Ten: Si en este hablaste tú, y tengo planeado que hables más veces, por algo dicen que se te da bien la palabra xDD.

-Ileven: Effie es un amor, y Haymitch es Haymitch pero en el próximo Peeta POV que tengo preparado hay un momento muy Dianaa muajajaja, me inspiré en ella.

-Tuelf: LUCHARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, (Vuelta a lo Bisbal para darle emoción a la cosa xDD)

-Cirti: Al final subí hoy xDD, falta de tiempo, te tengo abandonada pero para la semana que viene ya no tengo prácticas, en principio, y estaré dándote más la vara, claro si tú no estás ocupada xDD. Bueno lo de Bailando va lento y es bueno creo que me salió bastante mala así que no creo que te guste ): Lo de las cosquillas no, la ducha fría cuando quieras xDD JAJAJAJAJA.

-Forti: no mujer es una trampa cmoo voy a regalar un minitú eres imposible de calcar JAJAJAJA.

Y ahora te contestó a la parte emotiva, una página para contestar tu review, y media para la historia jajaajaja. Oye yo te quiero decir que cuando tengas una semana mala, si quieres, cojas y me escribas un correo, por DM, PM aquí, por Facebook, tuenti o por lo que tu quieras mi amol y me lo cuentes me gustaría apoyarte más eres importante :D Y tengo que unirme a uno de vuestros momentos skype aunque cuando hable os vais a burlar de mí por mii acento u.u :S xDDD. Me alegro de que te alegre la vida, con lo pesadísima que soy no sé como xDD. Y tú Lucía Gándara eres de las pocas personas que me da cariño, he nacido y he vivido sin él y tenerlo es raro para mí, así que me estás ayudando más de lo que crees, en serio 3

Te quiero mucho mi Peeta, y tú eres perfectamente pefecto 3

Te quiero

Tu Katniss.

-**CriisAlvarezz,** en primero darte las gracias por recomendar la historia ;) Eres genial Cris! El capítulo pasado fue más corto de lo normal por eso se te quedó corto xDD. Aquí se descubre algo de lo de Haymitch pero no todo. Peeta no va a volver por ahora lo siento, pero volverá prometido xDD. Love Cris! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Guest,** Siento que no te hayas enterado de mucho xDD, es que escribo dejando intrigas y luego las retomo, sí sé que es raro pero soy así. Igualmente en este capítulo se explican algo las cosas xDD. Gracias por tu review precios !

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia la agenda es:

-miércoles: **En Silencio**, otra vez xDD.

-viernes: **Bailando para Peeta Mellark**, porque hoy no puedo publicar.

-sábado: **En Silencio** y **Cinema Land.**

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO MI GRATITUD INFINITA QUE ES MUCHA (Se me están acabando los regalos seguro que os llegaron todos xDD)**

**Besacoooooos silenciooooosaaas!**


	19. Chapter 19

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

Perdón por no actualizar pero estuve enfermita y aún sigo el médico no me deja hacer nada y me droga (con medicamentos legales) xDD.

Es un capítulo duro así que espero que no me matéis!

**Capítulo 19:**

_(Fun.- All Alright)_

Bajé del coche de Finnick y caminé hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio. Annie estaba besándose con Gale y yo rodee los ojos al verlos. Madge los miraba con una sonrisa, no entendía nada… Madge y Gale eran novios, ahora Annie y Gale eran novios… Se pasaban los novios como si fueran caramelos. Temas de zorras.

Finnick aún no había aparcado así que no estaba aquí. Ya había pasado cuatro semanas desde que había cortado con Annie y para mi sorpresa no estaba deprimido como la primera vez, lo que si estaba era experimentando un cambio de humor continuo que a veces no sabía como llevarlo.

-Hey sinsajito- Me dijo Finnick por la espalda.

-¿Ya llegaste?

-Si.

Nos miramos y vi como el miraba la escena de Annie con el entrecejo fruncido, era normal, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y en una semana no se olvidan las cosas… Aunque ella lo había hecho.

-Venga Finn vamos a clase.

Salimos tarde de matemáticas como siempre y para mi desgracia Cato y Gale me estaban esperando.

-Hola culo bonito- Me dijo Cato y yo lo ignoré pero Gale me agarró.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me dijo aprisionándome contra la pared- Cato vigila- Este le hizo caso.

Gale me agarró las manos y me aprisionó, intenté hacer fuerza pero no podía, le escupí pero él lo esquivó…

-¡Suéltame!- Le grité.

_(Thirteen Senses- Into the fire)_

-Has sido mala Everdeen y mereces tu merecido- Volví a intentar zafarme pero me era imposible grité pero él me besó, yo no le correspondí me moví todo lo que pude. De repente con ágil movimiento me ató las manos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a sobar mis pechos. Intenté dar patadas pero me tenía aprisionada. – Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajarme por las mejillas en el momento justo en el que Gale bajó mi pantalón y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris. Me tapó la boca con un celo y esparadrapo, no podía ni moverme pero yo seguía intentando que me dejara en paz. Me subió con bastante brutalidad a su regazo y me penetró sin esperar a que estuviera mojada, un intenso dolor me subió por el cuerpo, no sentía placer todo lo contrario, cuando Gale obtuvo lo que quería me ató las piernas y me tiró en el suelo yéndose de allí con Cato.

Desaté mis manos como pude y me vestí, no era capaz de andar así que me quedé tumbado y hice con mi cuerpo un ovillo.

-Katniss- Escuché el grito de Finnick.- Katniss.

Llegó a junto a mí y me miró, se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué te han hecho Kat?

Yo no era capaz de contestarle solo era capaz de llorar y de ver una y otra vez el momento en mi cabeza.

-Te llevaré a casa sinsajo.

Me desató y me llevó a su coche en su regazo.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre abrió la puerta, Finnick me llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Mi madre se puso histérica.

Me tumbaron en el sofá y tan pronto sentí el contacto me estremecí de dolor.

-Katniss cielo…- Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y Finnick nos observaba de pie.

-Gale… Gale….- De mi cuerpo solo salían sollozos no había otra reacción.

-Katniss cielo que te hizo Gale.

-Gale me violó.- Al oír las palabras de mi boca me acurruqué mi madre abrió la boca y Finnick se tensó de muy mala manera.

-Maldito hijo de puta- Gritó Finnick. Yo solo lloraba- Ahora verá lo que es un hombre- Se fue de mi casa sin cerrar la puerta.

Mi madre me acarició la frente y me besó, yo seguía llorando.

-Tranquila cariño, llamaré a un médico, vamos a tu habitación.

La ginecóloga había dicho que me había rasgado las paredes y que convenía ir a un psicólogo. Mi madre no podía tratarme así que me llevaron a una mujer compañera de estudios de mi madre, un poco más joven que ella, morena.

_(Muse- Eternally missed)_

Se llamaba Johanna Mason. Intentó dialogar conmigo pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar mucho.

Después de dos semanas yo seguía de la misma manera, Finnick le había roto la nariz a Gale y venía continuamente a mi casa para ayudarme. Annie me había venido a visitar y pedirme perdón llorando y de rodillas por todo, me dijo que ella no sabía nada. Pero yo no me movía estaba todo el día en mi cama respiraba porque era necesario. Sabía que solo había una persona que me podría hacer volver a mi vida pero estaba en Alemania.

_**(2 meses y 2 semanas después)**_

Era verano y tanto Johanna como mi madre creyeron que lo ideal era que cuando terminase el curso me fuera de vacaciones para despejarme y recuperarme. Había hecho grandes progresos según la doctora Mason, fui capaz de ir al colegio el último mes. Gale había sido expulsado y no lo había visto otra vez, en cuanto a Cato estaba en un colegio privado. Madge seguía presente pero pasaba de mí y Annie fue bastante buena conmigo ayudándome pero quién realmente había estado conmigo fue Finnick Odair que estaba totalmente cambiado.

Era agresivo, saltaba por todo, no era el Finnick bromista y feliz de siempre, era un Finnick duro con un caparazón para que no lo dañaran. Dentro de ese caparazón estaba metida yo, me protegía sobre todas las cosas, se comportaba como un padre. Prim y él había formado una alianza y no me abandonaban en ningún momento del día. Pero sabía que eso para mí era malo porque no podría superarlo si sentía continuamente la pena de la gente rodeándome como si fuese un objeto débil y desvalido.

Quizás estaba pasando un mal momento pero sabía que alejarme era lo mejor que podía hacer, así que fui de vacaciones a mi antiguo pueblo, la Veta. Estaba sola en casa, me cuidaba una vecina muy amiga de mi madre, Sae La Grasienta. Johanna había dicho que no me vendría mal estar sola y sentirme fuerte de nuevo.

Un día estaba caminando tan tranquila por el bosque sin reparar en nada más que en la sensación de libertad, la humedad y mis pasos.

_(Fun. – Take your time ACOUSTIC)_

Me senté en una rama y recordé el primer día que llegué al colegio, cuando conocí a Peeta.

**Flashback**

_Estaba yo tan contenta con mi nuevo vestido a cuadros, con mis trenzas y con la compañía de mi papá. Iba a ir a un colegio nuevo y estaba nerviosa. Mi mamá me había dicho que todo en la ciudad era mejor pero yo no estaba tan segura._

_-Cariño eres una niñita adorable ya verás como todos se enamoran de ti._

_-Papi pero tengo miedo._

_-Tú eres fuerte mi flor- Me dijo él dándome un beso en la nariz, yo sonreí y me fui balanceando mi vestido. Cuando me choqué con un niño bastante más alto que yo._

_-Ouch- El niño me miró- ¿Quieres un azucarillo?_

_-Sí- Le contesté feliz. Pensé que los niños en aquel lugar eran agradables en La Veta no te ofrecían nada, la verdad tampoco tenían nada que dar._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me dijo el niño._

_-Cinco- Contesté mostrándole mi mano sonriente.- ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo también, nuestra profe va a ser la misma- le sonreí._

_Un niño rubio entró en el edificio llegó a junto nosotros y se colocó en la fila para entrar._

_-Niños daos la mano- Nos dijo la maestra._

_Yo agarré la mano del niño de los azucarillos y el rubio me agarró la mano. Yo le sonreí._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y me sumí en el llanto. De repente escuché un ruido muy fuerte, me tensé al pensar que podría ser cualquier cosa. Cogí el arco que tenía mi padre para cazar aves y me puse en actitud defensiva.

_(Oasis- Stop Crying your heart out)_

Volví a escuchar un ruido y esta vez escuché el quejido de una persona, me acerqué a unos arbustos con los rojos aún de llorar.

-Maldito bosque- Me congelé al escuchar esa voz.

Un chico rubio que recordaba perfectamente apareció y me miró sonriente.

-Peeta…- Pronuncié- Peeta Mellar- Las palabras salían como susurros de mi boca.

-El mismo preciosa- Sonrío- Vengo a ver a Katniss Everdeen.

Corrí hacia él y me lancé literalmente en sus brazos, comencé a llorar, lo tenía conmigo ni lo creía.

-Peeta- Pronuncié y una sonrisa escondida desde hacía meses apareció en mi rostro.- Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti- Nos separamos.

Me acerqué a él lentamente mirando sus ojos, le rocé la nariz a la suya y entrecerré los ojos al igual que él sintiendo su respiración. Me acerqué más y lo besé.

Era una sensación tan grande la que nacía de mí cada vez que nuestros labios se juntaban que era imposible describirla. Fui suavemente como si fuera el último beso que le iba a dar.

Nos separamos, lo miré y me reí mientras me mordía el labio.

-Eso significa que quieres que estemos juntos- Dijo él recuperando el aliento. Me acerqué a él de nuevo y lo besé.

-Te quiero Peeta Mellark…..

….FIN…..

(Es broma no es el fin esto continua jajajajajajjajjaajajajajjaja , no puedo dejar esto tan liado)….CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno la última parte desde que aparece la canción de Oasis lloré como una magdalena, entendedme esa canción a mí me motiva…. Soy una sensiblera dios…. JAJAJAJAJA. PEEEETAAAAAAAAAA VOLVIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (129629846498279248 de personas felices xDD no creo que haya tanta gente que lea mi historia xDD). El siguiente capítulo es un PEETA POV.

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Seguro que me queréis asesinar… Lo siento ):

**ME RECOMENDÁIS CANCIONES, SEAN 100 0 2, PORFA NECESITO MÚSICA NUEVA XDD (:**

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**minafan,** no pasa nada mina, con saber que me lees ya me haces feliz :D Me alegro que te guste la idea de Peeta Pov y ya me dirás que te pareció su vuelta :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**lgandara,** tengo tentación de poner el 93 siempre jajajajaja pero me paro y pienso estás en Fanfiction Carla xDD. Sé que el capítulo del Peeta Pov debería ser triste pero a veces me parece que es todo tan depresible que tuve que añadirle humor porque me parecía demasiada lágrima xDD. Como te lo explico esto! Mira yo soy una persona con humor cambiante totalmente y sensiblera y eso se refleja en lo que escribo por eso cambian tanto de humor, sé que no queda bien pero no lo puedo evitar xDD. Te contesto a los puntos ahora :D :

1. Si Glimmer esta mal y lo verás en el siguiente capítulo que va a tener cosas :O te lo aseguro xDD aunque creo que este no se queda atrás en ese sentido. No me mates….

2. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me mataste con este punto. Peeta se apoya en Finnick ya dije que con Katniss iban a formar el trío protagonista y van a ser muy amigos, bueno esta claro que Peeta y Katniss más que amigos xDD.

3. Ya odio a la Coin de Suzanne y a esta también JAJJAJAAJJAA.

4. Si Effie te cuida mucho 3 Si es que es un amor! JAJAJAJAJA. Puede ser que sea tu tía yo no lo aseguré xDD.

5. Ya ha salido de Alemania, bueno en el siguiente capítulo aún no, es el REGRESO (Un título chachi para una peli) xDD.

6. Ya hay partes en las que no quiero profundizar porque la gente pienso que se aburrirá y por lo menos tengo tus reviews que me dicen la verdad, gracias :D

7. Peeta no es feliz en Alemania pero finge por Glimmer, ya te habrás dado cuenta, es un sol, como tú :D

8. Ya Nickelback es como sentimiento lagrimatojonico (palabra inventada, me da igual) puro xDD.

9. 'Eres la tilde de la palabra perfección' me acabas de matar Lucia Gándara, matar de verdad, de HAMOR PURO pero hamor CON DOBLE H . ALÁ!

10. Haymitch y Peeta son confidentes, ya lo verás ;)

11. Lo de rosa power no sé porque me salió fue una salida de onda de mi cabeza, tengo muchas xDDD.

12. Es cierto Peeta cuando da abrazos no los da leves los da fuerte que para eso es PANADERO HOMBRE! xDDD.

13. Si me inspiré en Laura pero me inspiró en ti, en Diana, en T, que va a salir, en Flo… En mis amigos de aquí porque Finnick es clavado a mi mejor amigo jajajajajaa.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO, Y felicidades campeona después de terminar de contestar los reviews y publicar voy a hacerte publicidad ;)

3 De tu Kat.

-**torposoplo12,** Si lo de Licor Café es gallego puro, me salió jajajaja. Cogiste una borrachera con licor café? Pues mira que no es de los fuertes jajjajajjaajja. Me encantas! Si eres Rosa Power, no sé porque me salió eso fue una fuera de onda, pero que sepas que eres genial en la historia, ya lo verás MUAJAJAJAJJA, en la realidad también lo eres 3 He pensado en ti en este capítulo está claro JAJAJAJAAJJA. Me alegro de que te guste los Povs distintos así no extrañamos a Peeta aunque ya volvió xDD. Por no respirar es por lo que he estoy enferma ahora mismo jajaajaja. Te quiero mucho Lauuuuuriiiius! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9,** jajajaja lo de rosa power fue una salida de onda que se me ocurrió xDD. ¿Qué tal tu evaluación? No no no a Peeta lo consuelo yo isa xDD. Oye pues hoy no me vas a sacar nada :P Ya no te digo nada más mala xDDD. Después me acordé de cual era la canción lo que pasa es que con la letra solo no me salía aunque sabía que la conocía xDD. Se te quiere Isa ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** supongo que después de este capítulo me querrás matar y no sentirás tanta lástima…. Aunque por Katniss sí… Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Juulii,** Haré un Peeta Pov y más de uno en el próximo capítulo toca un Peeta Pov. Lo siento por el mini Peeta es que son de los chinos xDD. Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te gustara :D Me haces feliz! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**DREAMSandLOVE,** pues mira resulta que por no respirar me he puesto enferma y el médico me ha dicho que me tengo que relajar jajajjajajaja. Habrás Peetas Pov aunque él ya ha vuelto ;) Solo para saber que pasa por la cabecilla del rubio Wiiii! Siempre te daré mi eterna gratitud. Me gustaría saber tu nombre ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**valentina 8,** me alegro que te guste y ya me dirás que tal este capítulo que es un poco shock xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Entdeckerin,** Hey Flo ;) Lo siento Peeta ya se ha ido de Alemania ahora está en mi casita xDDD. Joo siento que te sientas tan mal por allí, un día te coges un avión te vienes a España (a A Coruña en concreto xDD) Y vives en mi casita para desestresarte xDD. Siempre tendrás dedicatoria Flo ;) Se te quiere! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable,** que bonito es tu avatar meri me babo con él xDDD. Dios fue un amor platónico que tuve y que aún tengo pero le gana Peeta Mellark ajajajajaja. Tu fan si que soy yo por dios lo del one-shot de hoy me dejaste :O como para pegarme en serio ;) Eres grande Meri! Mi personaje favorito de la historia es Finnick ( no es por hacerte la pelota xDD) Y luego mi Peeta claro :D Para mí Peeta es un valiente también luchó sobre todo por hacer feliz a su hermana y aunque parezca de cobardes largarse y dejar todo atrás no es fácil… Sobre todo teniendo lo que acababa de conseguir… Ya está de vuelta meri, Peeta ha vuelto, aunque en el siguiente capítulo explico muy resumido todo lo que pasó antes de dejar Alemania…. Effie y Haymitch son geniales llegan para quedarse, sobre todo juntos son explosión :D Ha pasado el tiempo volando aunque queda para que esto se acabe hasta que deje todo claro no paro, alaaa! xDD. A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO DE QUE YA NO ME SONSACARÁS MÁS COSAS MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA (muy de Lo que el viento se llevó xDD) Se te quiere Finn, y mucho. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** 1,** me alegro de que te guste tanto ;) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque es muy desagradable pero el final emotivo ;) Bueno ya me dirás. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Belen Bravo,** me alegro de que te haya gustado y gracias por comentármelo, tanto por el twitter como por aquí. Y dios me hace muy feliz que te encante, más me gustan las lectoras que tengo ;) Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Criis Alvarezz,** claro que eres genial Cris ;) ya he visto que me has recomendado, o sea que eres más más que genial :D jajajajaja GRACIAS. Ahora mismo estoy enferma así que solo voy a clase y bueno a entrenar a la piscina, y a clases de interpretación, hago los deberes, escribo y PARA. Tú si que eres genial Cris y te lo digo muy en serio ;) Se te quiere xDD Gracias por tu review preciosa.

-**BegoLeiva,** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y también lo de los povs ;) Eres genial Bego. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Cami Mellark,** tranquila a mí con saber que me lees me haces tan feliz Cami, pero tan tan feliz :D Queda inaugurado habrá Katniss Pov- Peeta Pov- Katniss POv….. :D Ya tengo proyectos de nuevas historias yo siempre escribiré lo llevo en la sangre aunque no lo hago muy bien xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CaobaCafe,** hola mi letra preferida del abecedario. Aquí tienes un arcoíris en este capítulo, bueno al final porque antes hay bastantes nubarrones. Pero ya sabes para que haya arcoíris tiene que haber nubarrones xDD. Espero que te haya gustado T, te quiero. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, no sé cuando nos vamos a ver esta semana seguro pero no pongo días ;) Tengo también **Cinema Land** que actualicé hoy y **Bailando para Peeta Mellark** que no la pienso abandonar ehh y probablemente actualice mañana.

**POR UN REVIEW UNOS CASCOS PARA ESCUCHAR A MUSE, UN POCO DE CULTURILLA GENERAL XDD.**

**Besaaacoooos silenciooooosaaas!**


	20. Chapter 20

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

Perdón por tardar tanto esta semana actualizaré una vez más cuando pueda, tengo examen de física pero solo me quedan 8 páginas del tema por estudiar aunque tengo que repasar xDD.

**Capítulo 20**

_**Peeta POV**_

_(The Veronicas- Everything I'm not)_

Glimmer estaba en su habitación y yo seguía preocupado por todo. Faltaba tan solo una semana para que volviéramos pero en todo este tiempo todo había ido mal, bueno casi todo. Haymitch y Effie ahora mostraban su amor a viento y marea, demasiado para mi gusto.

Mi hermana vomitaba, no comía, empezaba a gritar. Llevaba con un psicólogo desde que había llegado al límite. Había mejorado algo pero seguía mal, muy mal.

A parte de eso me había llegado noticias de Finnick de lo que había pasado y sabía que cuando llegara iba a coger a Gale por banda y lo iba a destrozar. Ese maldito chico la había… Había violada a Katniss, la había destrozado… Cada vez que lo pensaba quería molerlo a palos completamente, maldito hijo de perra….

Además de todo eso estaba el tema de mis padres, no lo llevaba bien, pero Glimmer necesitaba volver aquí se estaba destrozando y yo tenía que ayudarla me necesitaba.

-Awww mi bella flor- Rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de quién había interrumpido mis pensamientos.- Eres como un sol recién exprimido, un cúmulo de luces vírgenes…. Eres tan….

Salí de mi habitación asqueado por los curiosos cumplidos y me encontré a Haymitch y a su 'novia', Effie. Glimmer estaba en el sofá mirándolos con cara de asco, debía ser como la mía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije cómica.

-Tenemos una buena noticia. – Dijo Effie emocionada.

-Vais a dejar de sobaros delante de nosotros- Dijo Glimmer levantándose del sofá, mientras Effie rodaba los ojos y Haymitch me miraba serio.

-Nos vamos a casar.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritamos los dos a la vez.

-Sí, así que nos iremos antes para Panem para los preparativos de la boda.

-Tú no te puedes casar Haymitch no eres así- Le dije.

-Quizás solo necesitaba a la persona ideal- Dijo él mirándola a ella.

Glimmer se levantó y se fue a su habitación sulfurada.

-Felicidades- Les dije y la seguí, toqué a su puerta- Glimm?

-Lárgate Peeta- Dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le dije mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Que todo el mundo es feliz menos yo.

-Pero Glimm vamos a volver es lo que querías.

-No sé lo que quiero Peeta….- Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero ser feliz.

-Lo serás Glimmer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo me encargaré de eso.

…x…..

_(Pastora Soler- Quédate conmigo)_

Salí del colegio con una gran sonrisa, hoy era el último día, me largaba de Alemania. Una felicidad inmensa recorrió mi cuerpo, ví como Glimmer corría hacia mí sonriendo. La verdad en la última semana había mejorado mucho aunque aún estaba bastante mal.

-Nos vamos Peeta- Dijo ella.

-Effie y Haymitch vienen ahora.

-¿No estás nervioso?

-Sí…- Respondí con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué es lo primero que harás al llegar a allí?- Sonreí al pensar la respuesta- ¿Katniss?- Asentí- Eres un romanticón….

-Lo sé.

Nos montamos en el coche con nuestro tío y nuestra futura tía. Llegamos al aeropuerto, hoy no se me quitaba la sonrisa, me iba a Panem a verla, a tocarla, a besarla, a quererla por siempre… Aunque también iba a enfrentarme con todo y no huir como un cobarde.

Nos montamos en el avión, pensé en todo lo que había pasado, lo mal que lo había pasado y lo que siempre me había reconfortado, ella. Sé que quizás ahora no quiera nada conmigo, sé que quizás me quedé con las ilusiones pero me da igual por lo menos me conformaré con verla de nuevo.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Qué pasa Glimm?

-Katniss estará contenta de verte.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, después de todo lo que la ha pasado…

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Madge…

-Mad…..- Empecé a enfadarme- Hablas con esa….

-Claro Madge es su mejor amiga, sé que la protegió este tiempo.

-Glimmer, Madge y Katniss no se hablan- Ella empezó a reír.

-Peeta son mejores amigas, sus problemas ya se arreglaron Madge me lo contó.

-Pues todo son mentiras- Le grité.

-¿Cómo?- me acerqué a ella.

-Fue Madge quién te metió toda esta mierda que llevas encima…

-Peeta…- Dijo ella- Ella solo intentó animarme…

-¿Cómo que animarte, qué te dijo Glimmer?

-Me dijo lo que estaba haciendo Cato…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que se estaba acostando con otras aunque me quería a mí, ella me aconsejó adelgazar un poco porque estaba un poco gorda y cambiar de forma de ser, y ahora que lo he conseguido y que estoy bien iré a por él.

-Maldita sea Glimmer! Esa chica es un comecocos solo quería destrozarte.

_(The Pierces- Secret)_

-Peeta ella es mi amiga ahora, me quiere- Dijo ella entre sollozos mientras la gente de nuestro lado del avión nos miraba, bajé mi tono.

-Lo hizo con Katniss, lo hizo con Annie, las destrozó a todos es una puta psicópata, aléjate de ella Glimmer Mellark.

-Gracias a ella estoy mejor, mírame.

-¿Qué estas mejor? – Resoplé- Te creía más lista Glimmer…. Vomitas, contestas, lloras sin venir a cuento, pesarás medio kg… ¿En serio estás bien? Mírate joder! No sabes como hemos estado por tu culpa.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Lo es Glimmer, estoy harto de tener que cuidarte date cuenta de una vez que estás enferma y que tienes que curarte y lo primero que tienes que hacer es alejar a Madge de tu lado.

Ella se levantó y se fue al baño del avión.

Primero tendría que encontrar a Gale, después a Madge y creo que Cato también merecía una buena visita.

….CONTINUARÁ…..

HELLOOOOOO! Sí, sé que he ido muy rápido pero tenía que igualar los POVS. Quedan poquillos capítulos los suficientes para un gran lemmon, su primer lemmon xDD, para matar a Gale, Madge y Cato, para que Glimmer vuelva a ser la misma, para que Finnick vuelva a ser el loco de siempre, para que Annie se dé cuente de lo que ha perdido, para saber qué tal le va a Clove y para ver la boda de los tórtolos. Eso es todo lo que queda. A partir de ahora los capítulos tienen POVS mezclados.

**Este capítulo va dedicado completamente a Meri (meripermeable) que está atravesando un mal momento, por ti y para ellas (ya sabes quienes) FUERZA :D**

**A**_** partir de ahora contesto los reviews por PM :D**_

Besaaaacooooos sielencioooosaaaas!


	21. Chapter 21

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a esas personas de twitter que me hacen tan feliz y me ayudan a sonreír cada día (Lucy, Diana,Lau, Meri, Mery2, Paula, Kari, Agus, Flo ,Bego, Cris, Teresa). En especial a mi marida, mi Peeta querido, Haymitch, Effie , Johanna y Finnick (ellas ya me entienden).

**Capítulo 21**

_**Katniss POV**_

_(Smile like you mean it- The Killers)_

Peeta estaba sentado en el porche de mi casa, yo lo miraba mientras me concentraba en arreglar el jardín.

-Preciosa desde aquí se te ve muy bien- Dijo él sonriendo con sorna y yo me giré.

-¿Se me ve bien?- Me hice la tonta y me giré agachándome y poniendo a su disposición mi trasero.

-Bastante bien- Grita y siento sus manos sobre mí, levantándome y recogiéndome en su regazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- No me contesta solo me besa.

-¿Tú que crees?

Llegamos al umbral de la puerta y entramos dentro con sumo cuidado, caminó por la casa despacio hasta que me posó sobre mi cama en mi habitación.

-No te andas con rodeos- Él se rio.

-Tú me haces hacer estas cosas salvajes.

-¿Salvajes?

-Pues sí- Sin decir nada más atrapa mis labios entre los suyos, y me muerde yo me quejo pero lo agarró para tirarlo sobre mío.

-Tú lo has querido Mellark.

-Amenázame lo que quieras, eso me pone.- Me paró y lo miro directamente, sin poder evitarlo una gran carcajada sale de mi garganta.

-¿has dicho que te pone?- Digo ya llorando.

-Pues sí- Se acerca a mí y me besa- Tú me pones.

-¿Cómo antena 3?- Se ríe.

-Más aún.- Me mira- Basta de juegos.

Me levantó, hoy me toca a mí.

-Ah sí!- Dice él ilusionado.

Cierro la puerta y lo miro está con cara de niño pequeño, sonrió ante esa expresión, era increíble la manera en la que me había cambiado, y pensar que nos quedaban dos semanas para volver a la ciudad y dejar la Veta.

Quito esos pensamientos de mi mente y me dispongo a hacer lo que tenía planeado y tanta vergüenza me daba.

Me giro hacia la esquina de mi habitación en donde sobre una mesita de madera está la radio, la enciendo y busco la segunda canción. Al ponerla Peeta abre los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo harás….- Dice en un susurro.

-Si lo haré.

-Te quiero- Me dice con voz de niño pequeño.

-Eres un pelotillero chaval!- Se ríe y yo me dispongo a mi tarea.

_(Stripper- Sohodolls)_

Comienzo a moverme lentamente al ritmo de la música, Peeta no se pierde detalle, creo que ya no sabe adonde mirar.

Me concentró y quito mi blusa quedándome solo en sujetador.

-Uoooh- Grita Peeta cuando le tiro la blusa a la cara.

Me lanzo a seguir bailando y acariciándome mientras me quito la ropa, me fijo en Peeta se que está listo para el asalto por lo apretados que se notan sus pantalones en cierta parte.

-Kat me estás matando- Me grita.

Me quito el pantalón y camino hacia la cama.

-Katniss… Qué te ha pasado?

-Más te va a pasar a ti.

Me tiro encima de él en la cama y luego me deshago de su ropa. Lo beso todo lo que puedo e introduzco una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.

-Katniss….- Gime y ronronea.

No puedo evitarlo y lo beso.

Pasa su mano por mi cadera dibujando el contorno, pequeños brotes de electricidad se disparan por mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

Me lame desde el escote al ombligo y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que gemir sin control.

-Creo que alguien está lista para mí. – Se rie.

-Más de lo que crees.

Me deshago de mi ropa interior, y siendo raramente juguetona le deshizo los calzoncillos con cuidado para hacerlo rabiar.

-Katniss Everdeen, ven aquí- Me besa y con sumo cuidado me subo sobre él parándome un momento.- ¿Estás lista?

-Para ti siempre- Le sonrío e introduzco su miembro lentamente saboreando las sensaciones que recibe mi cuerpo con este movimiento.

Comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la música y al ritmo de su respiración.

-Oh joder- Grito cuando Peeta en un impulso baja su mano a mi clítoris- Me matas.

-Más me ma…- Gemido- tas tú.

Nos movemos acorde a las respiraciones agitadas cada vez más rápido hasta que yo explotó en un perfecto y rítmico orgasmo y él me sigue.

-Creo que cada día me gustas más Katniss- Dice acomodando su respiración.

-Pues yo cada día te quiero más.

-No sabía yo eso.

Me besa y nos paramos saboreándonos, quería recordarlo todo, todo lo que estaba pasando y pasaría con él. Todo. Solo existía él y yo por lo menos ahora.

Aunque pronto iba a existir Gale, Madge, Cato y una persona decidida a joderme.

…..

IDA DE OOLLLA MONTUMENTAL lo sé, es cortico pero todos los que quedan son corticos, yo los hago según me parece y punto.

Sé que me querréis matar porque soy así de espontánea yo, pero soy así y con 18 años nadie me cambia xDD.

Eso es todo, respondo a los reviews por PM.

Besacoooooos silenciiooooosaaas!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Esto es para pedir disculpas pero voy a tardar en subir por culpa de que estoy a tope y mi cuerpo y mi mente me piden tiempo para sentarme y respirar en los tiempos libres que tengo porque a este ritmo no puedo seguir. Y no quiero escribir y subir capítulos chorras por subir… Quiero que valga la pena leerlos.**_

_**Hasta nuevo aviso no subo, y perdonadme pero necesito tiempo :D**_

_**Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**_

_**Love.**_

_**C.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22:**

Ya habíamos vuelto a la ciudad, nada había cambiado por aquí, como siempre seguían jodiendo las mismos, aunque Cato y Gale no estuvieran. Mi hermana seguía mal, por lo menos se había alejado de Madge y su destrucción.

Katniss agarró mi mano fuerte, todavía le costaba caminar por las calles de por allí, supongo que el recuerdo aún le dolía.

-¿Y Finnick?- Le pregunté.

-No tengo ni idea, le envié un sms pero no me respondió todavía.

-A saber donde estará metido ese loco….

El móvil de ella vibró y vi como una sonrisa surgía en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Finn, está en el parque.

-Pues a por él- La cogí y la subí en mi espalda, caminé hacia el parque.

El espectáculo no se hizo de rogar, escuchamos la voz de Finnick y vimos a la gente parada en frente de un banco en el que estaba él subido.

-¡El showman ataca de nuevo!- Se burló Katniss bajándose de mi espalda y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mirar el espectáculo.

-Podemos mirarlo allí delante- Le señalé el banco y ella me agarró y tiró de mí hacia detrás de ella.

Con solo agarrarme la mano ya hizo que mis calores corporales subieran en una cantidad desorbitada.

Miré hacia Finnick que sin vergüenza alguna, nada raro en él, se puso a cantar I will survive.

Katniss y yo comenzamos a reírnos, ese hombre era demasiado genial.

-Finnick ha vuelto- Susurró Katniss.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Perdido por culpa de Annie.

Lo que pasó después no nos lo esperábamos ninguno de los dos. Mi hermana se subió al banco y besó a Finnick.

-Pero….. ¿Qué cojo…- Salí de detrás de Katniss y me encaminé hacia el lugar.

-¿Peeta?- Se sorprendió Glimmer al verme- ¿Katniss?- Bajó el banco y nos abrazó- ¡Qué alegría!

-¿Qué significa esto Glimm?

-Peeta, colega- Dijo Finnick a nuestro lado- No te enfades- Katniss me agarró la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos- Queríamos daros la sorpresa.

-¡Ni de coña me enfado! Vén aquí cuñado- Lo abracé como solo los hombres sabemos.

-¡Katniss!- Gritó Finnick cogiéndola y dándole vueltas en un abrazo.

En otro momento quizás me habría puesto celoso, pero ahora que conocía bien a Finnick sabía que tenían una relación de hermanos y se adoraban.

-Glimm- Apareció Clove de entre la gente.

-¿Clove?- Me extrañé.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Clove?- La miró Katniss con su mano sobre la mía de nuevo.

-Emmmm…. Glimm, Cato está aquí- Katniss se tensó.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunté.

-En la cafetería al lado de la fuente, lo acabo de ver en la terraza.

-Iré allí ahora mismo y le partiré la cara- Dije seguro.

-¡Ni hablar!- Gritó Glimmer- Iré yo a defenderme a mí misma y a Kat.

Seguimos a Glimmer con una recuperada Clove y nos escondimos como pudimos para que no nos viera Cato.

-Es hora de la venganza, preciosa- Susurró Finnick.

Glimmer se acercó y habló con él amigablemente. Me sorprendí de las dotes de actuación de mi hermana. Le comió un poco la oreja y se lo llevó detrás del bar.

Cato iba encantado pensando que iba a pasar algo que claramente no iba a ocurrir.

La cogió y la intentó besar, fue en ese momento cuando Finnick ordenó a las masas de su club del fans (Todos con Finarrio Odair) detrás para que pronto vieran la función.

Glimmer le sacó la ropa rápidamente y se las arregló para que él casi ni la tocara, ni la desnudara.

Cuando bajó sus calzoncillos fue el momento en el cual los fans de Finnick seguidos por nosotros entramos en acción.

Cato se giró y escuchó las burlas hacia su poca `` virilidad´´. Para rematar la faena Glimmer corrió hacia Finnick y lo besó.

-Puta- Gritó Cato.

Yo no pude contenerme y me acerqué a él, con un rápido movimiento lo tiré al suelo y le di un puñetazo en el ojo.

-Esto por mi hermana- Le dije.

Me levanté del suelo y le dí una patada.

-Y esto por mi novia, cabrón.

Me alejé de allí lleno de furia.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Katniss.

-Perfectamente cariño, aunque me gustaría haberlo matado.

Quizás nos habíamos vuelto como ellos al hacer eso, pero….

¡En la vida todo se vale!

_**Dos semanas después**_

-Oye tío siempre haces trampas.

-De eso nada, Odair. Eres tú que no das ni una.

El bar casi estaba vacío, sólo quedábamos Finnick y yo en los dardos y tres personas más.

-¿Finn?- Al escuchar aquella aguda voz sabía que se avecinaba tormenta.

-¿Annie?- Dijo Finnick dándose la vuelta.

-Yo…. Me voy a….- Me alejé sin decir ninguna excusa tonta y me senté en nuestra mesa, desde donde podía escuchar todo.

-Finn… ¿Estás con Glimmer?

-Sí, y es la mejor relación que he tenido.

-¿Y yo?

-Tu fuiste una parte de mi vida, pero ahora no.

-Pero… No es lo mismo sin ``nosotros´´.

-Ese ``nosotros´´ se terminó hace tiempo, ahora tengo un nuevo ``nosotros´´ y tú no eras la mitad, es otra, así que métetelo en la cabeza y espero que encuentres a alguien.

-Sé feliz, Finn.- Escuché como Annie sollozaba.

-Tú también.

Annie se fue y Finnick se sentó en la mesa.

-Pan de molde- Me dijo.

-Caña de pescar- Contesté.

-¿Has invitado a Kat al baile de Septiembre?

-¡Mierda, se me ha olvidado!

-Pues apura que quizás hay otro que quiere ir con ella- Se carcajeó.

-¿Quién es ese? Que le parto las piernas.

¡El baile de Septiembre!

No sabía bien porque pero sabía que algo sucedería en aquel evento.

….

**HE VUELTO CON ESTA HISTORIA CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN. Si hacía falta también.**

**Tengo que explicar muchas cosas así que iré por puntos para no liarnos:**

** reencuentro entre Peeta y Katniss lo tenéis en el capítulo 19 con un POV de Katniss. Hasta puse a Oasis…. ¡Qué mal que no os acordéis! xD.**

** POVS me parecen liosos y por eso ahora los igualé y no sigo la historia de cada uno porque sino aquí no se entera ni el apuntador de lo que pasa.**

** un capítulo y el epílogo. Sí, así es. Es triste pero ya llega.**

**4. ME VAAAAAAIS A MAAAAAATAR.**

**Bueno por ahora son todas las aclaraciones que puedo dar, no digo nada más porque sé que sino desvelaré algo y prefiero quedarme calladita (:**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23:**

_**Katniss POV**_

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Yo en un baile, y con Peeta…. Me molestaba la tela del vestido, me apretaban los zapatos, el peinado era incómodo… Uff estaba fatal del estómago con tantos nervios.

-Katniss baja.- Escuché los gritos de Glimmer.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras mirando fijamente el suelo para no caerme. Seamos realistas era muy pero que muy torpe.

-Hola preciosa- Me dijo Peeta estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Hola cariño.

Me separé y lo miré.

-Estás impresionante.- Le dije sonrojándome.

Él se rio y Glimmer soltó una risita mientras estaba abrazada a Finnick.

-Preciosa yo para ti no tengo palabras- Me abrazó de nuevo- Solo que estoy deseando quitarte ese vestido y deleitarme con tu cuerpo.- Me susurró en el oído, yo me sonrojé más.

Salimos de la casa cogidos de la mano y montamos en el coche de Finnick.

-Chicos esto va a ser una pasada.

-Tiene que serlo Finn, es el baile de Septiembre.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Agarré la mano de Peeta y le acaricié, él me sonrió..

-Dios Kat- Se giró Glimmer mirándome desde el asiento delantero.- Tienes que ver el vestido que lleva Clove es morado y es horroroso.

-Seguro que no es tan feo Glimm.

-Lo es, yo le dije que le quedaba mejor el rojo pero me ignoró, ¡Es vomitivo!

-No seas tan mala Glimm.- Respondió Peeta.

-Ya me daréis la razón. Parece la semana santa.

Nos reímos todos ante aquel comentario tonto. Glimmer se estaba volviendo como Finnick, en realidad cuando los vi juntos pensaba que iba a acabar mal porque no se parecen en nada, pero me equivoqué son demasiado parecidos, y se adoran.

-Ya estamos aquí, son 5 euros.- Nos miró Finnick.

-Aún sales barato para lo peligroso que es ir contigo.- Le sonreí bajándome del coche.

El edificio estaba decorado para la ocasión y un gran cartel azul con bordes dorados colgaba del tejado.

-Entremos mi lady.- Peeta agarró mi mano y caminamos hasta la puerta.

Pusimos un pie en la escalera y una voz nos detuvo.

-¡Mira quienes están aquí!

Me giré rápidamente a mirar furtivamente a la persona de la que procedía esa voz.

-Hola chicos- Nos saludó Madge que iba cogida de la mano de Gale.

No le contestamos, agarré a Peeta más fuerte para que no fuera a junto ellos. Finnick y Glimmer entraron por la puerta y caminaron junto a nosotros. La pelea comenzó en ese instante.

-¿Qué cojones queréis?- Gritó Finnick.

-Solo queríamos saludar.- Respondió Gale fanfarrón.

-Ya te saludé yo la cara un día y lo volveré a hacer sin reparo.- Gruñó Finnick.

-No hará falta Finn, porque yo se la saludaré bien saludada.

-¡Peeta no!-Lo agarré- Quédate conmigo- Él me miró y besó mi frente.

-Siempre preciosa.

-¡Ohhhhh!- Se burló Madge- ¡Qué bonito!- Se rio- ¿Desde cuando Katniss Everdeen es romántica? Has cambiado Kat.

-¡No me llames así!- Grité.- Y nunca has sabido como soy…

-Dejadlo todos, vamos a disfrutar del baile… Que le den a estos dos- Glimmer nos sacó a empujones del lugar- ¡Y qué no lo disfrutéis por cierto!- Les gritó y se rio.

El salón del baile estaba oscuro, solo brillaban las luces de discoteca del techo.

-¡Vayaaaa!- Musitó Finnick.- Esto mola.

Todos asentimos y miramos el ambiente.

-Parece la típica película americana.- Dije.

-A bailar- Me cogió Peeta y me llevó a la pista.

-Yo no sé bailar.

-Yo tampoco, pero da igual.- Me agarró de la cintura- ¡Ven aquí bella dama!

Bailamos un buen rato, bebimos, bromeamos…. La noche estaba siendo grandiosa. Hasta que un sonido en la sala interrumpió la música y se coló por los altavoces.

-Gale muévete más rápido.- Gritaba la voz de Madge.

-Lo intento joder, pero es que estoy clavando todo lo de la mesa en el culo…. No había otro sitio.

-Si quieres que nos pillen hay millones de sitios pero creo que el despacho de Coin era el mejor sitio.

Las risas empezaron a surgir en el salón, Finnick ya estaba llorando de la risa, solo se escuchaba su conversación.

-¡Muévete Gale!

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…

-¿Eso es moverse? Además de tenerla pequeña no te mueves…

-No es que la tenga pequeña es que tú no me pones una mierda…

La gente empezó a correr hacia el despacho de Coin y nosotros los seguimos. Abrieron la puerta y les sacaron fotos, vídeos y demás.

-Chicos…- Dijo Glimmer entre risas- A veces no hace falta planear venganzas, la vida las trae por si solas.

-JAJAJJJAAJAJAJAJJAJA….Esto seguro que es TT mundial ahora mismo.- Se carcajeó Finnick.- Gale el picha pequeña y Madge la que no pone. Vamos a twittear- Sacó su móvil y él y Glimmer estuvieron un buen rato riéndose hacia la pantalla.

Peeta me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-Te quiero muchísimo Katniss Everdeen.

-Y yo a ti, Peeta Mellark.

-¿Qué será de nuestro futuro?

-Estar juntos toda la vida.

-Eso espero preciosa.

Nos besamos. Pero la voz de una Madge histérica nos sacó de la ensoñación.

-¡Iros estúpidos!

-¿Qué miráis?- Gritó Gale.

-Tu polla, pero no vemos nada- Le dijo Finnick- Iré a por un microscopio.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Odair!

-No gracias, el coño de Madge no es de mi interés.

Miré a Finnick con los ojos abiertos.

-Preciosa te parece si nos vamos.

-Vamos Peeta.- Lo agarré de la mano y nos fuimos de allí.

Al llegar a fuera Peeta me paró y cogió mi mano.

-Esto es para ti.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sacó una cajita pequeña de su mano y me la dio. La abrí y descubrí una pulsera de oro con nuestro aniversario grabado y nuestros nombres.

-¡Me encanta!

-Y a mí me encanta que te encante.

Lo besé y nos perdimos entre besos en la noche.

…..

**¡FELIZ 2013! Aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo y último de este fic que la verdad que fue una locura, empezó de una manera y acaba de otra completamente distinta. Queda el epílogo narrado por Peeta.**

**No tengo más que decir que ya agradeceré en el epílogo a todos los que formasteis parte de esta historia.**

**Deciros también que ya tengo dos historias nuevas en proceso: OMG y Apocalipsis. Tengo escritos el primer capítulo de cada una. Pero hasta que termine co de los fics que tengo no empezaré, 5 ya son bastantes.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe),Diana ( monogotasdos, aquí monogotas2), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epílogo.**

_10 años después._

-¡KATNISS!- Escuchaba los gritos de Finnick.- ¿Dónde coño estás?

-Estoy aquí pescadero, ven aquí.

Finnick entró en la habitación y me miró.

-¡Woowwww sinsajito! Estás espectacular.

-¿Tú crees?

-Yo sé a qué pan de molde se le va a caer la baba…- Se rió.

-Dios Finn estoy muy nerviosa… ¿Y si dice que no?

-Kat, ese rubio se muere por tus huesos, sé que en la vida podrá querer a otra persona como te quiere a ti.

Suspiré y me miré de nuevo en el espejo. El vestido de novia no era exagerado, era recatado y tenía un ligero escote en la espalda.

-Venga Kat, es hora de que Peeta Mellark se enamoré aún más de ti.

Salimos de la habitación del hotel y caminamos por el vestíbulo para dirigirnos en la piscina con vistas al mar en dónde me iba a casar.

Miré hacia la carpa blanca y miré a Peeta con una sonrisa, estaba demasiado magnífico para ser real. Finnick me agarró del brazo, observé entre los invitados y encontré a mi hermana ya crecidita con su novio y mi madre llorando exageradamente.

Sin darme cuenta Peeta ya me agarraba mi mano y me miraba con la misma manera que lo hacía, haciéndome sentir la mujer más deseada y querida de toda la tierra.

Ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras que el sacerdote estaba recitando estaba perdida en sus ojos, como siempre, me fascinaban.

-Katniss Everdeen aceptas a Peeta Mellark como tu legítimo esposo.

-Acepto.- Dije sin dudarlo y con la mirada todavía clavada en sus ojos.

-Peeta Mellark aceptas a Katniss Everdeen como tu legítima esposa.

-Sí quiero, siempre.- Me sonrió.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Peeta se acercó lentamente y me besó acariciando mi boca con sus labios. El beso fue subiendo de tono hasta que la respiración se hizo necesaria. Miramos a los invitados que nos seguían con su mirada y caminamos por el pasillo evitando no recibir el golpe del arroz que nos lanzaban.

-Katniss Everdeen y su manía de estar siempre preciosa.

-Peeta Mellark y su manía de fascinarme.

-¿Me da un beso señora Mellark?

-No lo dude, aún le quedan muchos besos de mi parte.

-Demuéstramelo hoy en la noche de bodas.- Me sonrió pícaramente.

-Lo haré, siempre que sea en silencio, porque eres un escandaloso.

Se acercó y me besó de nuevo mientras sonreía.

-Te amo.- Me dijo.

-Y yo también.

-¿En Silencio?

-Exacto.

Nos encaminamos a lo que sería el resto de nuestras vidas, él y yo… Sin Madge, Gale, Cato… O cualquiera que pudiera molestar.

Sólo existíamos Peeta Mellark y yo.

…

**FINFINFIFINFINFIN.**

**Bueno señoras y señores hasta aquí ha llegado esta locura de fic, yo lo llamo la montaña rusa, unos días arriba y otros abajo. En realidad tenía pensado dejarlo ya en el baile pero dije:**

**-¿Qué coño? Voy a poner una boda, así como los finales de las pelis americanas.**

**No me hagáis mucho caso estoy muy demasiado loca.**

**Agradecer a todos los que habéis formado parte de esta historia:**

**Adrix Mellark, Aiitaniitaaa, AnaGabii7, Annie Mellark, Bea 29, Cami Mellark, DandelioN2, FallingLove15, Fran Weasley, HutcherMuser, IlovePeetaMellark01908, Jillre3, Juddg, Juulii, KateEverdeen, Kurimu Shiroyuki, Lalala23, Lucrecia Arctica, LucyWayland, Mackie Uchiha, Mary Swift A, Melanie Black Potter, Micro-stars, Mockingjay Forever, Monster On Fire, Mrs mellark Salvatore, NNNaaa20, NeeShiSun , Red Tulip Tribute, ValDR, YUE AMARR77, Yaimaria, aLefinnie, believedreamtribute, cristaldelmar, dcvm, diana. , , .9, katniss everdeen-mockingjay, lgandara93, mellarkluver, monogotas2, munloka, pansy-monikexx, shakty Mellark Everdeen, thedyloritishacullengreen, torposoplo12, valentina 8, yukikandavobifield, AlexJLaw95, Annie Morgenstern, Annythings, Coraline Kinomoto, DREAMSandLOVE, Entdeckerin , Luchyy18, . , Riley92, Roxanne0899, ValeQ96, WonderlandDaydreamer, Yaci-chan, akatsuki84, amy black note, caro-cullenmasen, catniphutcherson95, dcvm, diana. , .9 y kenigal .**

**Y a los demás que leéis en anonimato, si aún queda gente (:**

**Nos vemos en otras historias y en otro fic que empezaré a publicar los miércoles llamado: Apocalipsis.**

**GRACIAS POR HACERME FELIZ.**

**May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


End file.
